My Beautiful Creation (PewdieCry)
by Jazz Phoenix
Summary: Felix Kjellberg, a scientist at a prestigious university, finds himself interested within the creation of life and its inevitable end. One day, his experimentations go too far, and he creates a small creature that evolves into an intelligent being. Will he regret what he has done and destroy it? Or risk his life to save its own?
1. Chapter 1: Synthetic Life

[Chapter 1: Synthetic Life]

_"Curiosity, earnest research to learn the hidden laws of nature, gladness akin to rapture, as they were unfolded to me, are among the earliest sensations I can remember." ~ Victor Frankenstein_

Rushed footsteps was all that could be heard within the massive corridor. He was a new student at Einstein University, and he was already late for his first class. He stopped at a large door and breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. His lungs were on fire, and there was slight perspiration forming upon his forehead. He finally entered the classroom, and everyone's eyes immediately fell on him.

"And I assume you are Felix Kjellberg," the teacher spoke monotonously, although an eyebrow was raised as he glared down at the man.

"Y-Yes... I'm sorry," Felix apologized.

"I guess the Swedish have a bad sense of direction," the teacher commented under his breath. Some students heard and laughed. Felix looked embarrassed as he quickly headed over to an isolated seat within the classroom, and sat down. Felix brushed away his sandy, blonde hair that was falling over his eyes and took out his notebook. He could tell that he wasn't going to enjoy this class, no matter how much he loved science. It was what he was majoring in, and he had gotten into one of the best colleges within the United States. Sweden was a lot different than America, and adjusting was already becoming difficult.

"My name is Dr. Connors. Welcome to your biology class. We are beginning on the cycle of life, which I'm sure every single one of you know by now. But, we are going more into depth with how we live, breathe, etc. Any questions?" He asked, and the class stared at him with blank faces.

"Alright then, I guess I'll continue," Dr. Connors spoke, shaking his head at all of the students. He was probably thinking that his new students of the year were a bunch dumbasses. Felix gazed about the room and noticed a guy sleeping with his mouth completely open, serving as a basketball hoop for a few boys rolling up paper balls and trying to toss them into his mouth. Yes... This was a class full of dumbasses.

Felix rolled his eyes and decided to tune out Dr. Connors since he was talking about something he already knew. He was sketching a dragon within his notebook, until something Dr. Connors said caught Felix's full attention.

Synthetic life.

That amazed Felix. What the hell was that? Fake... life? Felix began to pay attention.

"Synthetic life is when biologists are crafting libraries of interchangeable DNA parts and assembling them inside microbes to create... Anything. So that is something else we will be studying," Dr. Connors informed, and moved on.

Felix's mind began to wander... Synthetic life...? Perhaps, if he did some research, he could create something. It couldn't hurt, could it? Maybe it could be dangerous, but it would be just a little experiment. That wouldn't harm anyone. He would just see if synthetic life is possible, then destroy it.

Wait... Why was he even considering this? Synthetic is artificial. Artificial life is dangerous. It is something not to be messed with, and yet Felix was so curious about it. He knew not to question life and death, and to let it run its own course, like how nature intended it to be.

"Sir... Class is over. You are dismissed. DId you not hear me the first time?" Dr. Connors said, glaring down at Felix. He had a feeling that this man didn't like him just because he was late.

"Sorry, sir... Um... B-Bye..." Felix stuttered, quickly rising from his seat and leaving the classroom. He was holding everything within his hands and he bumped into someone, dropping all of his belongings onto the floor.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry!" Felix aplogized many times, and looked at a man with curly brown hair, and glasses.

"No problem! Hey, aren't you that new kid from Sweden? Yea, you are! You came in late to class!" The man shouted, and Felix's face reddened.

"Yea... That's me," Felix answered in a small whisper.

"My name's Ken," He said, holding his out his hand for Felix to shake. Felix reached out and shook his hand.

"My name is Felix," he said, giving a small smile. Ken smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Well, friend... What's your schedule?"

Felix handed him his schedule and Ken read over it. "Ahh sweet! We've got our two next classes together! So just stick with me, and you'll be good. During our break, I'll show you around the school so you can get used to things and not be late!"

Felix smiled. This man was so kind. Felix had had some bad experiences in America, and Ken was the only good thing going at the moment.

"Thanks, Ken! That would help me a lot!"

They began their way over to their next class, which was math. Calculus, to be exact. It was easy for Felix, but Ken wasn't the math type of guy. Luckily he had Felix. They had quickly become friends, laughing at one another's jokes and discussing their similar interests. Felix was glad to have found a new friend.

During their break, they walked around the school, Ken showing him all of the cool places to hang out as well as Felix's other classes. They went to get lunch and Felix thought of something. He was thinking of what his professor had mentioned in biology class.

"Hey Ken... What's your opinion on synthetic life? I mean, some biologists have excelled in creating an artificial being. Does that seem... strange?" Felix asked a bit cautiously. Ken thought for awhile with a frown present on his face.

"I find it to be kind of off putting. I mean... Creating something artificially? Honestly, we should let nature do what it's meant to do. Biologists seem to be playing the role of some sort of god, don't you think? I guess all I'm trying to say is... It should be left alone," Ken finished with a shrug.

They parted ways and said their goodbyes. Ken had showed him a new handshake, which was pretty cool. First day, and Felix had made a new friend. The rest of the day had went by like a breeze. But Felix couldn't help but keep thinking of the idea that was creating a being. An actual living, breathing thing... Artficially.

Even Felix had to frown at that thought, but it was still present on his mind. He had done many experiments as a child. He was just strange and that was the reasons why he didn't have much friends. His problem was his fascination on life and how things came to be, then its inevitable end. He experimented on animals, dead or alive. Felix was sad to admit that he had actually killed an animal to see if he could bring it back to life by electricity, such as Victor Frankenstein had done with the monster. That didn't go swell. Hiding the evidence of his experiments away from his parents was difficult, but he managed to do so. He even managed to hide it from his girlfriend, Marzia.

Yes, he lived with his girlfriend. She came with him to America to be a cosmetologist and/or fashion designer. Felix was heading home at the moment, picking up food for him and Marzia. He knew she'd be home and sitting on the couch with exhaustion upon her lovely features, and neither would feel like cooking. So he brought them some Chinese food. Felix unlocked the door and entered into their cozy apartment. Marzia had decorated it, and it looked wonderful.

"Hey sweetie!" He heard his darling Marzia call from the living room. Felix entered the room and walked up to her, and of course, she was sitting upon the couch, exhausted.

"How was school?" They asked each other at the same time and laughed.

"You first," Felix suggested.

"Well..." She began, looking saddened. "I was doing a new hairstyle on my mannequin doll head, and my teacher said it was the ugliest haircut she had ever seen. My day was just crushed after that..."

"Aww my poor, sweet Italian," Felix spoke with sympathy and kissed her forehead. "Will Chinese food brighten your dampened spirits?"

She looked at him and a small smile began to form on her face. She accepted the food with appreciation, and began talking of her day again and the new friends she hadd made. Felix listened to every word until she stopped herself.

"Goodness, I'm so selfish... I didn't bother to let you talk about your day. What about you, Felix? What was your day like at the nation's greatest university?" She questioned, eyes bright with fascination.

Felix started with how he was late to class, and the teacher was pretty rude. But his mood brightened when he began to talk about his new friend, Ken. He kept out his thoughts on synthetic life. He knew how much Marzia hated it when he talked about science. Science was what he loved though. He never cared about fashion, and yet he'd sit and listen to all of Marzia's rants on new trends.

"Sounds like you had a wonderful day," she said with a large smile. Although she smiled, she looked so tired.

"Finish eating so you can get some rest," Felix said, and she complied. She kissed his cheek once she was finished and thanked him, retreating to the bathroom to shower and head to bed. Felix watched her go, then immediately put his food down. He got up and walked to his computer, getting onto a search engine, and typing in 'synthetic life'.

Felix had found articles, documents, pictures, and many biologists who had succeeded in their creations. One thing he did find, was how a biologist had succeeded in what he created. The animal looked almost like a squirrel, but its eyes and limbs were a lot different. The biologist then began to talk about how his creation was a mistake and that he destroyed it, and mentioned how synthetic life needed to be left alone. Discoveries such as this was danger in itself.

Felix found his words to be strangely unlike him, because within the picture, he looked incredibly proud of what he had developed. Maybe he was interrogated and forced to say those things on synthetic life? It was true that most people didn't approve of it, but there could be some benefits from it as well.

Felix stared at the screen in thought, then shook his head again. Why was he considering this? Felix then tried to convince himself that he wasn't considering it, but merely doing research.

Maybe he could just try? Doing a little experiment wouldn't hurt anyone...

Felix sighed, placing his head in his hands.

No... No. Ken was right, the biologist was right. Just leave the idea alone.

Felix breathed in deeply, then exhaled. Why was this subject bothering him? He shut down the computer and got up, heading upstairs to his sleeping girlfriend. She looked like an angel when she slept, and he smiled down at her. He got ready for bed, and laid down next to her. He kissed her cheek, pulling her close to him. He had trouble sleeping, because of the new thoughts and ideas he had on some new experiments.

The curious scientist within Felix was beckoning to him, and he wanted to so desperately answer the call. His life was based on learning new things through experimentation and trials. How could he possibly get this idea out of his head if he couldn't expand upon it?

Felix rolled over onto to his back, and stared at the ceiling. He would have to do a lot more research on this subject if he was actually going to participate in doing it. He couldn't believe what he was willing to try, but now that he made his final decision, there was no turning back. Felix was going to try to make an artificial being.


	2. Chapter 2: Equipment

[Chapter 2: Equipment]

That night, Felix got out of bed cautiously, so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping beauty. He searched through his backpack for a pencil and a notebook. He quietly walked down the hallway and to the living room. He sat down upon his swivel chair, and turned on his computer. He began to research once more, so that he could begin as soon as possible.

What Felix needed was stem cells from an embryo, both male and female. From that, he could somehow figure out a way to create artificial sperm and eggs. But where could he possibly find an embryo? Felix thought for a moment, his brain beginning to hurt already. He wrote down a few notes, saying that he needed to take this experiment step by step. His first step was to find male and female embryos.

Felix rubbed his temples and decided upon going to bed. He was actually getting tired. It was only going to be the second day of school. He knew he shouldn't get lazy or sidetracked. He got up and returned to bed, excited for tomorrow.

[Next Day]

Felix's face was pressed onto the top of his desk as he groaned. He shouldn't have stayed up so late doing research on something that most likely wouldn't work. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he lifted his head, immediately seeing Ken with a bright smile on his face.

"What's up? Didn't get enough sleep?" Ken's slight country accent had rang through Felix's ears. Ken was kind of loud, but it wasn't an annoying type loud. He was just very enthusiastic.

"Yea... I was up doing research," Felix answered.

"On what?" Ken asked worriedly. "Did we have homework?"

Felix laughed at his worry and smiled. "No, we didn't. I was just looking up some things... Don't worry about it."

Ken shrugged and began to unpack his things to get ready for class. Dr. Connors walked into the classroom, and told the class to silence themselves and focus. Felix looked up at the teacher and noticed that the professor had brought out some frogs in a jar. Felix frowned. He hoped that they weren't going to disect them. He had already done that in high school when he had to take anatomy.

"Don't worry, we're not disecting anything. I am merely going to use these to aid in teaching today's lesson," Dr. Connors informed, but Felix had stopped paying attention. He was staring at the frogs. Then he thought... Didn't all science teachers keep some sort of embryo preserved at times?

Felix's eyes widened. He could check, but he would have to sneak inside the classroom when no one was around. Felix heard a sound and turned to Ken who was trying to get his attention.

"What?" Felix questioned softly.

"What's up with you? You look like you're in a trance over there," Ken mentioned, slight concern within his tone.

"Yea... I'm good," Felix said, turning back in his seat to look down at his notebook. He wrote down the equipment that he knew he may need for his experiments. He was excited about what he was planning, but he needed help...

Felix looked back at Ken. The man was pretending to pay attention by falsely writing "notes" inside of his notebook. He was actually doodling, and shading in his little stick figures who seemed to be battling a dragon.

"Psst!" Felix tried getting Ken's attention. Ken continued to color in his book, before Felix checked that the teacher wasn't looking, then crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at him. It hit Ken directly in the face and he almost shouted. He looked up at Felix and gave him a look that said, "What the heck, man?!"

"I've got a favor to ask of you!" Felix whispered to him. The look upon Ken's face was replaced with curiosity. Felix checked the time on his watch. Class was almost over. "I'll tell you when this period ends!"

Ken gave a thumbs up, indicating that he had heard. When the Dr. Connors finally dismissed them, Felix left and waited for Ken in the hallway. Ken walked out and gave Felix a smile.

"What's up?" Ken asked.

"Where is the laboratories in this school?"

"Well, they're in the science hall, of course... You just turn that way," he said, pointing down a hall. "Why?" Ken questioned, his eyes squinting at his new friend.

"I just need a few things... Actually, quite a few..." Felix admitted, and Ken stared at him. He felt like he knew where this conversation was leading to. Ken shook his head.

"You want me to go with you to steal equipment, don't you?"

"Not steal! Borrow!" Felix shouted, and Ken shook his head.

"No! No way, man!"

"Come on, Ken!"

Ken folded his arms over his chest and stared down at Felix. He obviously knew that Felix was up to something, and if he was going to risk getting into trouble to help him, then he deserved to know what it was for.

"What do you need it for?" Ken asked.

"... An experiment..."

Ken's eyes narrowed again. "What kind of experiment?"

Felix hesitated, looking away from Ken for a moment. Felix was pretty sure that Ken knew exactly what kind of experiment he was doing.

"I wanted to see if I could create a synthetic life form."

"Jesus, Felix... Are you kidding me? That isn't right, man... I don't think you should be doing this! I can't help you if this is the purpose!"

"Please, Ken! I'll be careful to keep it a secret. Hell, I'll kill it if I succeed. I'll be sure that if I am caught in the process of this, I'll keep your name out of it. I won't say a word. I just need the equipment in order to do this."

"Why are you doing this in the first place?"

"I just... I don't know, Ken. I've always been the experimental type. I just want to try it out. I want to see what I am capable of doing. That's all."

Ken didn't find it to be an actual valid reason, and in all honesty, it truly wasn't a valid reason at all. Maybe Felix was truly the type to want to expand upon everything. He was an experimentalist.

"Alright... I'll help. But you keep my name out of this, Felix!"

"Alright, alright! I say we come back after school when we know that Dr. Connors is gone," Felix informed, and Ken nodded in understanding.

[Later That Day]

Ken crept around the corner of the dimly lit hallway and glanced around. Once realizing the coast was clear, he waved over Felix. The blonde rushed over to Ken's side, and huddled next to him.

"Now. I'm going to be real with you. There are guards everywhere in these hallways at night. I would know because my buddies and I used to sneak up to the abandoned top floor. That place is off limits, but only because it's considered haunted. Who knows," Ken shrugged. Ken pulled a lock pick from his pocket and Felix frowned.

"Dude, where'd you get that?"

"We've gotta get into Connors' room somehow, don't we?!"

Felix agreed, and shrugged. They waited for one of the guards to walk past the room. He was whistling and twirling his flashlight around. He walked past the two trespassing men as they literally held their breath until he was gone.

"Come on!" Ken whispered, and they ran to their class room. It only took Ken a few seconds to get the door open, and they both quickly got into the room and closed the door. Ken locked it from the inside so that none of the guards came looking. He tossed Felix a flashlight, and they began to search the room for the supply closet or another door that led to the laboratories that were on the other side of the classroom.

"Hey Felix! Found it!"

"You did?!" Felix questioned with excitement.

"If you mean the answers to this unit's test, then yes," Ken said with a devious smile and holding up a packet. Felix chuckled and shook his head at Ken, but the brunette wasn't kidding. He folded the packet and put it in his bag. They then began to search for the door again, and Felix found it. Ken unlocked the door and they entered the large lab.

Felix wandered around the lab and picked up a few chemistry sets, petri dishes, and a few microscopes. Ken grabbed small tools such as scalpels and needles.

"Is that all?" Ken inquired, ready to leave as quickly as possible.

"Yes... But in a week or two, we're gonna have to find a male and female embryo. I need it for stem cells..." Felix explained, and Ken nodded.

"Well, we can get that now," Ken spoke while walking toward a cabinet filled with preserved animals and other species that Felix couldn't make out. They looked through the jars for a male and female specimen of the same kind, bt couldn't find one. Felix wanted to make a synthetic animal, not anything significant.

"Hey! This door is open!"

Ken and Felix gave each other worried looks once they had heard a guard shout that out loud.

"I thought you locked the door!"

"I did!"

They quickly pulled out some needles and stuck whatever specimen that was before them. What Felix didn't know is that he took stem cells from an unknown species, and Ken took stem cells from the correct embryo of a human being.

They packed their things as fast as they could and ran out into the hallway.

"There they are! Get 'em!"

Felix and Ken ran as fast they could, taking shortcuts that Ken knew all too well. Felix merely followed. They got to a dead end, but Ken opened a window and crawled out, Felix right behind him. They rushed over to their cars and saluted each other goodbye, then left the campus.

Felix got home as quickly as possible and tried to enter his apartment silently, while carrying his equipment.

"Felix!"

Felix closed his eyes in defeat. He knew that scolding tone all to well. He has heard it from his mother plenty of times, and now he heard it from Marzia. She made herself present by standing in front of Felix, eyebrow raised, and arms crossed.

"Where have you been? You should have been home two hours ago!"

"I'm sorry Marzia. I had to get some things for a, er... Project," Felix lied. Marzia shook her head at him. Well, next time, call me and let me know that you'll be home late! You worried me!" She cried out, hugging Felix tightly. He gave a soft smile and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. She forgave him, and returned to their room after Felix mentioned that he would be up soon. Felix went to the guest room and placed the equipment down carefully. This room was now going to be his room for experimentations. Of course he would have to some how keep that from Marzia. At least now he had the proper tools to begin. He gave a smile, feeling somewhat accomplished. The next step was creating life. Just that mere thought gave him chills, and he sort of hoped that they weren't bad chills that he was getting. Either way, there was no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3: Lone Survivor

[Chapter 3: Lone Survivor]

The following weekend was the weekend that Felix was finally going through with the experiment. He made sure that Marzia was gone the moment she claimed she was going to head out with her friends for the night. Lucky for him, he had the whole day to himself so that he could begin.

He walked into the guest bedroom and began to set it up with all of his equipment. He pulled a small mask over his nose and mouth and pulled on a white coat. He set up the small petri dishes, then searched for the stem cells that him and Ken had stolen from the school's laboratory.

Felix found them, and poured them into a small tube, connecting the needle at the end. He released one drop of each stem cell into five petri dishes. He pulled his microscope over and looked through it, being sure that each female cell connected with its male part. It was quite magnificent to see it happen, and it amazed Felix. He made his way over to his desk, and pulled out a few sticky notes with a marker.

He wrote on each sticky note to identify them, writing down "Specimen I, II, III, IV, and V", then putting the sticky notes next to each petri dish. After he had done so, he put the specimen under a hidden, safe place so that they could fluorish. He was quite excited for this experiment and hoped for the best.

[A Week Later]

The stem cells had developed into small white blobs. They honestly looked nothing like a developing human being. It was strange. He was sure to get the correct stem cells from the embryos, but in actuality, he may have messed up. Him and Ken had to rush to get out of there. There was a sudden knocking on the door.

"Felix! Are you alright dear? You've been in there for hours!" Marzia called, and she was turning the knob of the door to get in.

"Don't come in! I don't want to be seen!" Felix lied quickly, and began to hide the specimen in their respectable places, and then ran to the door.

"Yes?" Felix questioned, looking into his girlfriend's curious brown eyes.

"Are you alright? Why have you been in here all day?" She questioned, trying to look around Felix and gaze into the room.

"No reason. Just doing work... You know, that project for my biology class. Doing research and studying. I thought the guest room would be a perfect place for me to work, and the house could be yours for awhile. I know how much you need your space at times," Felix explained. Marzia smiled at how considerate her boyfriend was being, and Felix realized how much better he had gotten at lying.

Honestly, he found that to be sad, but it was only truthful. As the days went by, he spent more time doing his homework and staying in the guest room then actually spending time with Marzia. She had noticed and asked him what was wrong, but Felix would make the excuse of being busy with schoolwork, which was partially true. He was really working on his synthetic creatures.

Specimen I and III died. Felix felt a little discouraged when they died, and the disposing of their bodies made him feel like a failure. The little creatures were much bigger now compared to when they started out. They were translucent as well, and Felix could see their developing organs and their beating hearts. They breathed steadily, and they slept with not a care in the world.

[Two Weeks Later]

It didn't matter how much Felix tried. Specimen II and V were dying. Their heart monitors showed a slowing pulse, and it made Felix worry. They had grown and gotten so far, and now they were going to die. Specimen IV seemed perfectly fine, although his pulse was a bit too fast at times. So Felix could say he was worried for him as well. He shook his head, and sighed, rubbing his temples. Felix got ready for school and was going to leave until Marzia stopped him.

"Felix... I am worried about you. We haven't really spoken to one another. And when we do spend time with each other, you are not really... With me. If you know what I mean..." She spoke quietly, looking away from him. Felix gave a sigh and lifted her chin, kissing her soft lips. She gave a saddened smile, and he returned it with a wearisome smile of his own.

"I apologize Marzia... I didn't think school would be this stressful and time consuming. This weekend, I will plan something special for the both of us. No schoolwork whatsoever. Just you and me. I promise," Felix said, linking his fingers with hers. Marzia gave him a bright smile and kissed his cheek.

"Have a wonderful day at school," she said, and Felix felt like a small child when she said that. He smiled and left.

In class, he had his head down upon his desk. Dr. Connors had heard of the break in the day after it happened. He still tried to figure out who it was, and Felix knew that he was the prime suspect. He hardly gave a shit. He was just tired... And at the moment, his poor little creatures is what occupied his mind. They were dying, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Felix?"

Felix knew that voice... He lifted his head and looked up at his friend. Ken had a worried look etched upon his features, and Felix knew why. Ken knew that the man stayed up day in and day out just for his little experiment. But Ken hardly knew that this so called "little" experiment had become important to Felix.

"How have you been, man?" Ken asked with concern. He didn't like the way Felix looked at the moment. His eyes were red and the bags beneath his eyes were very noticeable. Felix was even much more paler than usual, and that was what worried Ken even more.

"I'm good, Ken," Felix answered, his head falling back onto his desk. He obviously wasn't good at all. He let this whole synthetic life crap get to his head, and now he was suffering from the consequences of meddling with the cycle of life. Ken shook his head and returned to his desk.

Class began, and Felix was hardly listening. He didn't care how the nervous system aided in the way our body moved. He already knew how it worked. Like electrical wires creating a current within a fuse box for all electric resources to function properly. Our brain was the fuse box, and our nervous system was the electrical wires. It wasn't a difficult thing to learn and remember.

When the lesson ended and the professor dismissed them, Ken stopped Felix in the hall and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Whatever is bothering you, I hope you get through it and realize that it's truly not worth it," Ken spoke with such care that Felix felt like he was doing something wrong. But in the back of his mind, he felt like doing this experiment would benefit him in some way. He didn't know how or why it would, but this was something that was going to change his life forever.

"Thank you, Ken... But this is worth more than anything in my life right now," he admitted and pulled himself from Ken's arms. Ken gave a saddened sigh, but tried to give a smile. He wanted to understand Felix and his reasons of why he was putting himself through such turmoil, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. The rest of the day was spent with Felix's thoughts taking a whole different route or him falling asleep in class. He was surprised that he was passing his classes.

Once Felix got home, he realized that Marzia wasn't home, which was strange. She always made it home before him. He shrugged and immediately walked into the guest room. He was shocked and almost heartbroken to see the flatline of specimen II and V's heart monitors.

"No, no, no!" Felix shouted and rushed over to the lab table where they were placed. Felix's mind was reeling, and he tried his hardest to come up with a way to revive them. But that all depended upon how long they were dead. Felix searched around his room for his old defibrillator that he used on dead animals in his high school years, and attached small metal rods to the electric box. He placed them against their small chests, and they jolted from the electric shock, but they didn't wake.

"Damn it!" Felix yelled, slamming his fists onto the table. He soon heard the sound of rapid beeping and another flatline. Specimen IV had died as well. Felix tried to revive him, but to no avail.

"Come on! Not you too! You're my last hope..." Felix said, a small tear flowing from his eye out of pure frustration. He wanted to just rage at anyhting, but instead, he picked up the first two specimen that had died to dispose of them. Felix returned, staring down at the white creature still curled up into a ball. He noticed that this one was pretty solid, and it's skin development process had completed. Too bad it was dead...

Felix plopped himself down on the bed that was at the far side of the room, and closed his eyes for a moment. Little did he know that specimen IV's heart began beating again. The heart monitor was unable to trace it, therefore Felix still heard the ongoing tone that indicated death. He didn't notice that the creature had stood and began to wander around the room. He didn't hear it struggling to get up onto the bed, nor did he feel -

Felix's eyes shot open at the feeling of something crawling up his leg and up onto his stomach. He shot up immediately and searched his body. There was nothing there. He then heard a high pitched cry of pain and Felix jumped up. He looked back at his bed and his eyes widened. He got down onto his knees, placing his arms onto the bed to lean in closer.

The crying had come from his creation. The small white specimen was crying softly, and Felix had to wonder why it was sad... Or was it hurt?

Felix then realized what he did and guilt had hit him square in the chest. "Oh God... Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Please don't cry, I'm sorry!" Felix apologized. The little creature silenced himself, whimpering softly. He looked up at Felix, and the man's heart almost stopped completely. Specimen IV, the only fit survivor, gazed up at him with huge black eyes that continuously blinked. His body was small, and as white as snow. He had no arms, but merely little nubs for legs. His mouth was quite small, and when he gave Felix a light smile, it pushed his cheeks up as they reddened a little. He had even had a small strand of hair upon his slightly bulbous head, which curled at the top. He was just... adorable.

"Hello," Felix whispered in awe, and he hummed back as a reply to Felix. Did he actually understand Felix? Because if he did, then he had created something incredibly intelligent. Felix pondered upon that subject, then decided to ask a question.

"Are you alright?" He questioned cautiously, and the little creature stared up at him blankly as if in thought, then nodded his head with a small "Mhm!"

Felix's eyes widened. It understood him... Perhaps from all of the interaction he had with them while they were developing had increased their language skills. Other than that, for only a few weeks of being alive, he was smart. Felix smiled and held out his hand, and the little guy stood and wobbled over, placing himself in the palm of Felix's hand. Felix realized how significantly miniscule he was, for he was smaller than the palm of his hand.

"You're my little lone survivor. I'm proud of you," Felix complimented, and he smiled up at Felix, cuddling against his warm fingers. He made precious little cooing noises, then hummed softly as he fell asleep. Felix found a shoe box, and cut some pieces of fabric to create a comfortable bed. He placed him into the box, and although the specimen made a few whines of protest, he fell asleep anyway.

Felix smiled at how adorable he was, and realized that he could feel himself growing attached to him already. He promised Ken that if he was successful, which he was proud that he was, that he would destroy it immediately after. He didn't want to kill his creation. His beautiful, precious creation. Felix knew that within his heart, he'd never be able to do it.

Felix stared down at the sleeping specimen and shook his head. No... He couldn't kill his only survivor. And he wasn't going to. This was HIS creation, and if he absolutely had to, he would risk his life and be sure to always keep him safe.


	4. Chapter 4: Cryaotic

[Chapter 4: Cryaotic]

Felix was writing down information and taking down some notes upon specimen IV. The little guy stared at the movement of the pencil with interest, and looked down at the paper that Felix was writing upon. He then stepped onto the paper, and walked all over it as Felix tried to write. It made Felix laugh, although he was trying to complete all of his notes and records.

"Come on... Move," Felix said with a lighthearted chuckle, pushing him off of the paper. He huffed at Felix and stepped back onto the sheet with a devious little grin. Felix shook his head at him. This one had quite the personality. Felix pulled out his camera and gave him an empathetic smile.

"I have to take a picture of you to record your progress. Stay still, alright? Close your eyes if you have to," Felix informed.

The small specimen gave him a confused look and made a sound as if saying, "Huh?"

But Felix had already snapped a picture of him, the flash blinding the little guy momentarily. He shrieked and blinked numerous times, feeling dizzy from the sudden flash of the bright light. Felix had forgotten that just because he was smart, didn't mean he understood everything. So he immediately felt guilty and tried to steady the white creature.

Once he could see again, he looked up at Felix with a frown and stomped his little foot on the desk, obviously angered with Felix's actions. He gave a small "Hmph!" and walked away, placing himself at the far end of the desk with his back to Felix.

"Oh come on, don't be like that... I'm sorry. I warned you beforehand!" Felix mentioned, staring down at his creation. He glanced back at Felix, frowned again, and turned back around. Felix tried thinking of a way to get him to forgive him, but thought of nothing. He merely reached over and poked him, and the specimen squeaked, face suddenly shading into a dull pink. He looked back at Felix with a look of curiosity from the sudden strange feeling that coursed through his small body.

Felix gave a grin, realizing that the mini creature was ticklish. He poked him again, and squeaked once more. It almost sounded like a small hiccup, which amused Felix greatly. He poked him again, and a smile broke out onto the little guy's face. Felix continued to poke him with his pinky and soon he was laughing and trying to wriggle away from Felix's finger, but he had toppled over and was rolling around on the desk, his little legs kicking at Felix. He didn't have arms, so he couldn't really escape. He just laid there, releasing squeaks and high pitched giggles.

It was the most adorable laugh Felix had ever heard. He loved it so much, that he couldn't help but tickle the white monster even more. Soon, he stopped, allowing him to catch his breath. Once he did, he smiled up at his creator, obviously a sign of forgiveness. He then began kicking his legs again, trying to stand. Felix helped him up, and he smiled up at Felix again.

"You are quite amazing, did you know that?" Felix questioned, although he didn't mean to ask out loud. The specimen blushed, and moved over to Felix, placing himself in the crook of Felix's arm, cuddling against him.

Felix looked down upon him with slight affection, and realized that he was more attached to him more than anything else. And it had only been a few hours. Felix's phone then rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Felix!"

"Hey Marzia!" Felix greeted back, then looked at the time. It was getting late. "Where are you, Marzia?"

"Oh... I was calling to let you know that I would be home quite late. Don't wait up for me, ok? I'm sorry that I can't be there with you right now."

"Oh, it's alright. I love you."

"I love you too, Felix. Bye," she said sweetly and hung up. Felix gave a soft sigh and put his phone down. The little guy stared up at Felix with a curious look and Felix poked him, making him giggle. He picked him up and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. He set him down on the counter, and he immediately began to explore. Felix smiled at his curiosity, watching him run around on the counter.

He touched everything, knocking a few things down, or hurting himself by rolling himself in a roll of napkins and falling off the counter. He was literally like a child because Felix would scold him for his actions and he'd throw a mini tantrum, or he'd cry everytime he got hurt or was afraid of something. Such as the sound of the blender when he switched it on.

Felix realized that he was kind of chaotic, and always doing something that would terrify him or get him into trouble. Eventually, he sat down upon the counter, curiously watching Felix make a sandwich. When Felix was done, he picked up his sandwich to take a bite, but noticed his small creation staring up at him with wide, pleading eyes. Felix wasn't even sure if he was able to eat normal food yet.

The little guy began to whine, a small tear forming in his eyes as he began to beg. Felix sighed, rolling his eyes. Did he mention that he cried a lot?

Felix held out his sandwich to the little guy, and his mouth stretched pretty wide for a his tiny stature, as he took a large bite out of the sandwich. Felix stared at the bite within his sandwich with slight awe, and looked down at him. He was humming happily while chewing the sandwich, then swallowed. He immediately looked back up at Felix, expecting more.

"Seriously?" Felix asked in disbelief. "For someone of your size, I'd expect you to be full from that one bite."

Felix gave him his sandwich, and stood there in bewilderment as he ate the whole sandwich.

"The actual fuck, or the kidding...?" Felix whispered to himself, utterly surprised by what he just witnessed. He shook his head at him, and decided to make another snadwich. After eating his, he took out some cookies and ate one. The creature stared up at Felix again.

"You're kidding me..."

He blinked.

"Seriously?"

He smiled.

Felix groaned and handed him a cookie, which he practically almost swallowed whole. It was honestly a bad idea, because the little guy was just overly hyper and bouncing around, running everywhere, getting himself hurt, crying, then getting back up to do something reckless.

"You, sir, need to tone it down..." Felix said, picking him up and bringing him back to the guest room. He put him on the bed, and he begin to jump up and down on it. Felix smiled at how cute he was, and realized he needed to name him. He stared at the bouncing creature with thought.

From the day that he spent with him, he noticed that he was a little bit on the crazy side. Chaotic, like he had mentioned before. He was intelligent, quite forgiving, curious, adventurous, and although he cried often, he always managed to pick himself back up. He was showing significant signs of an independent developing toddler, and he was merely a few weeks old.

Felix's eyes widened suddenly... A name that was absolutely perfect for him had popped into his mind.

Cryaotic.

It was a perfect fit considering that he was insane and fussed about anything. Felix leaned over the bed, watching him bounce up and down.

"Hey," Felix said, getting his attention immediately. He looked up at Felix in question, tilting his head to the side.

"I have a name for you. Do you like 'Cryaotic?'"

The specimen seemed to be in thought, then frowned. Perhaps he didn't understand what Felix was saying. He thought of what to do, then smiled. He pointed at him and said, "You. Cryaotic."

Then pointed at himself saying, "Me. Felix."

He nodded, obviously trying to comprehend what Felix was saying. Felix decided to test it, just to be sure that he understood.

"Cryaotic."

He made a noise as if to say, "Me!" Felix smiled and nodded, then said his name, which he made no noise to at all. Felix was so proud at how quick he was at learning. He now knew his name and Felix's as well. Felix looked over at the clock, realizing that it was quite late, and Marzia still hadn't returned home. He was worried, but he knew that she knew how to take care of herself. He called and left her a message, then sat on the bed with a sigh.

Cryaotic was looking up at his creator, trying to decipher the emotion upon his face. He nudged Felix with his head, but Felix felt nothing. His mind was on different things.

"F... Fe..." Cryaotic tried to get his attention, but Felix just sat there. Cryaotic didn't know how to form words, so he began to whine. Felix snapped out of it, and looked down at Cryaotic.

"Oh no, no... Don't cry. I'm fine. I promise," Felix said, picking him up into his hands, holding him protectively. Cryaotic smiled, although a tear ran down his cheek. It touched Felix's heart to know that Cryaotic was just as attached to Felix as he was to him

"Fe..." The specimen whined, and Felix realized that he was trying to say his name. He was close to saying his very first word.

"Feee..." He said again, and blinked tiredly. He yawned, which was probably one of the cutest things that Felix had ever seen. Felix got under the covers of the guest bed, still holding Cryaotic carefully, then placed him upon the pillow. Felix rested his head on the pillow, staring at him. Cryaotic smiled at him, and Felix looked more closely into his eyes. There were silver, intricate designs that had formed on the outer ring of his pupil. Felix found it strange, but said nothing. He caressed Cryaotic's cheek with his finger, and he hummed contently, falling asleep next to his creator.

"I love you," Felix whispered to him, feeling such pride and affection toward his beautiful creation. His eyes grew heavy, and he fell asleep with Cryaotic at his side.


	5. Chapter 5: The Argument

[Chapter 5: The Argument]

It was past midnight, and Felix's part of the world was fast asleep. There was nothing but silence and the soft sound of Cryaotic's snoring. Felix had awoken, but not to the sound of his creation sleeping, but to the sound of a door opening slowly, then closing softly. Felix thought that it must have been either of two things. A burglar or Marzia. He assumed the latter, but for safety reasons, he picked up a sharp scalpel, covered Cryaotic with the blanket completely, then retreated into the darkness of the hallway. He slowly headed down the corridor, and before he could question who was there, a soft voice interrupted him.

"Felix? Is that you?"

Marzia.

Felix gave a relieved sigh and cut on the hallway light. "Marzia, my goodness... Where the hell have you been?"

"I was out with some friends," She said with a shrug.

"Really? At two in the morning? What the hell would you be doing then? Everything's closed!"

"I was at a friend's house," Marzia said, glaring at him softly.

"At a friend's house..." Felix spoke disbelievingly and Marzia folded her arms.

"Yes," she answered harshly. Felix shook his head. He wasn't sure where the sudden hostility was coming from, but it was not like Marzia. Maybe it was because he had cursed at her the moment she stepped through the door.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling, Marzia. I was just worried about you."

"Worried about me? Oh, so now you care?" She questioned, the scowl on her face deepening as she glared at Felix.

"What are you talking about? I've always cared about you," Felix retorted. She gave a chuckle whilst rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Oh, really? For the past few weeks, you've hardly said a word to me. You didn't even bother to be sure that I was alright. You kept yourself cooped up in the damn room, doing God knows what!" She shouted.

Felix shushed her, remembering that Cryaotic was in the other room sleeping. But of course she didn't know about the creature, so she looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What the hell are you shushing me for?" She asked, annoyance evident within her voice.

"The neighbors could hear you, it's like two a.m.!" Felix replied, and although he was covering for Cryaotic, that statement was true.

"I don't give a DAMN if the neighbors hear us!" She shouted back loudly, which was obviously on purpose. "You haven't been paying any attention to me, Felix!"

"I already apologized for that and promised that I would make it up to you! I know I've been busy, and I apologize for neglecting you! Come on, let's just calm down and head to bed, alright?"

"No!" She protested defiantly. "I'm tired of you apologizing, but you never make up for your apologies! What's the point in this? What's the point in us?"

"M-Marzia... W-What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"We've been falling apart Felix. Did you not see it? The years we've been together, you've spent most of your time focused on your career."

"Well, of course! I need to make a future for the both of us! I have to be able to provide for you!" Felix argued, but Marzia wasn't having anymore of his excuses.

"Making a future for both us?! Or for you...?" She asked, voice almost cracking.

"Marzia..."

"Don't! Just stop! We're through!" she yelled. Felix's heart broke the very moment those words came out of her mouth. He couldn't believe that it was over...

Cryaotic's P.O.V

His small body felt a sudden warmth over him, and he awoke to complete darkness. He whined a bit and tried to wriggle out from beneath whatever was holding him down. The large blanket was quite heavy, and he finally wormed his way from out of the cover. He sighed and rolled down the pillow, landing on his side. He huffed, and began rocking himself back and forth like a rocking chair, until finally, he had built up enough momentum to hop up onto his feet.

He squealed with joy, quite proud of himself. He looked around the dark room for the familiar blonde. The wind blew slightly outside, causing the trees' limbs to shake and tremble, causing menacing shadows to seep through the window and create monstrous looking silhouettes upon the wall. Cryaotic whined and gulped, trying desperately not to cry and hold in his fear. He gazed about the room once more, and made sure to keep his eyes averted from the shadows.

A small sliver of light shown from the doorway, and it made Cryaotic curious. He then began to hear shouting, and it frightened him. He knew his creator's voice, but the other was unfamiliar. It worried Cryaotic to no end, and he felt the need to protect his creator.

"F-Fe...? Fe? Fee?!" He cried out, but received no answer. The incomprehensible bickering within the hall was louder than his soft, high pitched voice. He began to panic slightly, then looked over the edge of the bed, giving another terrified gulp. It would be quite the jump... It was a long way down for the tiny specimen, and it would be painful. He paced a bit, then breathed in and out. He then courageously puffed out his chest to make himself seem strong and brave, and he closed his eyes, and jumped off the bed. He landed harshly upon the carpeted floor, and a pain filled yell escaped him. He was ever so close to crying, but he shook off the pain by standing and wiggling his body.

Cryaotic wobbled over to the door and pushed his small body through the small opening. He saw Felix talking fast to a woman, and she looked furious. That put Cryaotic at high alert, and his instincts to protect Felix kicked in immediately.

"Fee!" He screamed, and it had caught his attention... As well as the woman. She began screaming in terror, dropping her purse and running toward Cryaotic with unimaginable speed. Felix, nor Cryaotic, had the time to react. She had kicked Cryaotic as hard as she could, trying to get him away from her. The poor, miniscule specimen flew down the hall and hit the wall with a vociferous thud, and he slid down the wall.

Cryaotic didn't move, the pain an absolute overload and too much to handle for his small stature. He didn't even make a sound, but merely breathed shallowly. Even breathing had pained him. The last thing he heard was the scared shouts of his creator, then he faded into unconsciousness.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix heard a shrill scream, and he turned on his heel, looking down at his beloved Cryaotic. The look upon his face showed worry, yet he stood in a defensive stance. His cheek looked partially swollen, and Felix couldn't help but wonder what had happened. He was going to ask him what he was doing out of bed, but then he realized something...

Marzia had seen him, and before Felix could turn around to explain, she let out a scream and rushed over to Cryaotic and kicked him. The specimen let out another scream as he was sent flying down the hall. He was stopped by the wall, which he had hit with full impact, then fell upon the floor.

"Cryaotic! Oh God, no!" Felix shouted and ran over to him, kneeling upon the floor. Cryaotic was out cold, and he was hardly breathing. Felix began to panic, fear and anger coursing through him.

"Why would you do that?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Felix yelled at Marzia, and she gave him a look of shock and bewilderment.

"What the hell is wrong with me?! ME?! Look at that... that... THING! It's disgusting!" She yelled back, then paused. "Wait... Wait... Is THIS what you've been working on for weeks?! You didn't talk to me or spend time with me because you were creating that hideous little shit! You cared about it more than me?!" She shrieked in disbelief.

"Don't take your anger out on him! This is between you and me, not him!" Felix shot back. "You know I care about you, but now - " Felix stopped himself. Marzia's eyes widened, knowing exactly what Felix was going to say.

"You're right, Felix... It's not about him. It's about you. It's always been about you. You and all of your fucking experiments and science shit! You'll never be a successful scientist like you've always wanted to be. You'll fail," she spat in disgust. She walked to their room, packing a few things into a small suitcase. "I'll send for the rest of my things. Goodbye, Felix."

Marzia placed the house keys upon the table on her way out of the door, and Felix just stood there, taking in everything that had happened. He couldn't believe that it had ended this way.

He held Cryaotic within his hands and walked back to the guest room, placing him gently upon the desk. He grabbed a stethoscope from a nearby drawer, and listened for Cryaotic's pulse and/or heartbeat. Felix was worried when he couldn't hear anything, but he finally was able to hear the almost silenced beating of his heart.

Felix gave a sigh of relief, and very lightly made his creation sit up. Cryaotic cringed and whined, eyes still closed but tears flowing from them. He made sure he was exceedingly careful with him, as he took a quick X-ray of his body. And just as Felix had thought, his large bruise had indicated serious injury. Cryaotic had a fractured rib, and internal bleeding due to blunt trauma. At times, Cryaotic would convulse, and it scared Felix. He couldn't take him to the hospital... He couldn't expose him to the outside world.

Felix did quick research on how to treat internal bleeding. He could fix the fractured rib and had medication to ease the pain, but it was the bleeding that worried him. Felix made sure that Cryaotic's airway was open, he was breathing, and that his blood was still circulating, which thank heavens, it was and he seemed to be fine. He was just in pain.

Felix placed his head in his hands and almost felt like breaking down. A tear slipped down his cheek and he shook with anger. What if he didn't make it?

"Fe..."

Felix heard a small whisper, and he looked up and down upon the desk. Cryaotic lay there, looking up at him. He then gave a weak, and a seemingly reassuring smile to Felix. It touched Felix's heart at how brave Cryaotic was being. He was so strong-willed, with an endurance like none other. Felix knew what he had to do with Cryaotic... He had to perform surgery. It was the only way to fix the broken or cracked blood vessels within his body.

This was something Felix had toyed with before, but never when it came to something alive. Especially if he cared about them deeply... Cryaotic stared at him with sad eyes, and it almost crushed Felix's heart more than Marzia's harsh words. He then shook his head. He would prove her wrong by saving Cryaotic's life.


	6. Chapter 6: Surgery

[Chapter 6: Surgery]

Felix was stressed. He did as much research as possible to be sure that the surgery for Cryaotic would be successful, but learning how to do surgery for internal bleeding was a hard thing to figure out. Felix was angry with himself. He was a scientist, so this should come easy for him, correct?

No, not at all. Those were the key words. He's a scientist. Not a doctor. Felix needed to be quick because Cryaotic could be losing a lot of blood. He was merely a few pounds, so death could come quick. Felix knew that there was a higher chance of death than survival, and that was what mainly stressed him out. Cryaotic had only been alive for a few days, and those few days had resulted in Felix being completely attached to him and vice versa.

Felix heard the sound of coughing, and looked at Cryaotic worriedly. He had spit up blood, and it was a significant amount. Felix began to shake, looking at the heart monitor that was steadily beeping. He was still stable, but his pulse had decreased slightly. Cryaotic was dying. Who would he be able to call? He'd call Ken, but he was going to be majoring in literature. Felix doubted that he knew anything on surgery, and Ken also didn't know if whether or not his experiments was a success or a fail. But it was the fact that he had a life to save, and two heads were better than one. Ken was his only friend, and perhaps the only one who would be willing to help him.

The sound of coughing interrupted his thoughts once more, and Felix watched as Cryaotic squirmed in pain and tried desperately to breathe without injuring himself. He began to cry silently, curling slightly into a ball but wincing at the pain from his movements.

"Don't move, Cryaotic. Stay as still as possible. Don't worry, I'll make it all better, alright?" Felix reassured. Cryaotic's pain filled eyes gazed up at Felix as he nodded. He was Felix's little trooper, and he was proud of him.

"I love you, Cryaotic. Just bear with me," Felix begged, and Cryaotic nodded once more as he tried to relax himself. Felix put a small breathing tube into Cryaotic's mouth, so that it would easier for him to breathe. Cryaotic looked up at him gratefully, and Felix gave him a saddened smile before turning his back to him to pull out his phone. He remembered when Ken took his phone to put his number in, and thank the Lord that he did. He searched through his phone and found Ken's number, then immediately pressed the call button. It began to rang and Felix's patience was quickly wearing thin.

"Hello?" A familiar country accent rang through Felix's speakers.

"Ken, it's me. It's Felix," Felix answered and waited for Ken's scolding.

"Felix?! Dude, where the hell are you? You've been out of school for two days!"

"It's only two days, Ken... Whatever work I've missed, I'll make it up. Now please, just listen to me. I need your help. Are you free right now?"

"Well, yea... But if you're going to ask me to do something crazy, then I decline," Ken said seriously.

"It's a matter of life and death. Please, Ken," Felix begged, heart wrenching at the sound of another harsh cough from his precious creation.

"Alright, text me your address and I'll be their as soon as possible," Ken said supportingly. Felix thanked and hung up, then began to text him his address. He set his phone down and sat at his desk, gazing down upon Cryaotic. His eyes were shut tightly, and he winced every time he took a ragged breath.

"Cryaotic...? Hey, don't fall asleep. I need you to stay awake," Felix spoke, caressing his cheek and carefully trying to wake him up. Cryaotic's eyes opened and he looked at Felix pleadingly. He looked tired and hurt, and Felix could tell that he just wanted to sleep, but he wasn't going to allow that... If he were to sleep, then there was a possibility that he wouldn't wake up.

"Fe..." he pleaded to Felix, and Felix shook his head at him.

"Sorry, little buddy. You have to stay awake," Felix said, as he waited for Ken. He was praying that Ken would get there sooner. He desperately needed help, and perhaps Ken could point out something that Felix had missed.

The door bell rang and Felix got up quickly, rushing toward the door and opening it. Ken rushed in with a look of worry, then turned to Felix.

"What's wrong, man? What's going on?"

"Listen, Ken," Felix began. "This is going to shock you, but I need you to be focused and I need you to help me. This is important to me. He's my life," Felix said, then realized what he had admitted to. He did love Cryaotic. He was his creation, and as his creator, he had to protect him.

"He?" Ken questioned, interrupting Felix's thoughts.

"Just follow me," Felix replied, taking Ken to the guest room. They entered the room and Ken looked around.

"Ok, so... What's the emergency?" Ken asked, hoping that Felix wasn't pulling a prank. Felix knew that Cryaotic was small, but he didn't think that he was unnoticeable. Felix then pointed at the desk, and Ken noticed the heart monitor and oxygen tank. Then he noticed Cryaotic, and his eyes widened. He walked over to the desk and stared at the wounded creature, then turned to Felix.

"Uh... What is that? Is that the experiment? So, it worked?" Ken questioned again, and Felix merely nodded.

"When we went to get stem cells, he just so happened to be the result. We got stem cells from a male embryo, and female cells from... something else," Felix said with a frown. "That's beside the point, Ken... He's dying. I have to perform surgery on him."

"You were successful. Destroy him now, this is dangerous. How long has he been alive?"

"Two, three days. And no, I'm not destroying him. I know I promised that I would, but I can't..."

Ken stared at his friend and realized Felix's reasoning for why he couldn't get rid of the specimen. "You grew attached to him... Didn't you?"

Felix remained silent and looked away from Ken's gaze. "I just need your help, Ken... Please..."

Ken looked back down at Cryaotic. The specimen began to cough again, hacking up blood that began to fill the oxygen tube within his mouth. He whined and shook with pain, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. As much as Ken didn't agree with synthetic life, it managed to make his heart ache.

"What happened?" Ken finally asked. He was now determined to help the small creature.

"I had an argument with my girlfriend. Cryaotic came out of his hiding place, she got scared of him and kicked him across the hall. He hit the wall pretty hard. He's got a fractured rib and internal bleeding. We need to do this surgery quick," Felix explained.

"Your girlfriend? Gosh man, I'm sorry. That's a pretty cool name for him, by the way," Ken said, trying to lighten the mood. "Now, if we have to do surgery, then we're going to have to put him to sleep. You have propofol and any kind of opiates, such as morphine? We have to keep him unconscious so that he doesn't feel anything."

"Yes, it's in my medicine cabinet. I'll go and get it," Felix said, leaving the room immediately then coming back with what they needed.

"We have to inject a very small amount considering his weight and height. He probably only needs a drop," Ken said. Felix had no clue how Ken knew all of this, but luckily he did because Felix would have screwed it up.

Once Cryaotic was asleep, Felix got some gloves and masks for both of them and began to work on him. They grabbed a scalpel, and hesitated before opening a small slit at the side of Cryaotic's body. They had managed to find the bleeding vessels, and began to drain out the blood that had began to clot in that one area. That was when Cryaotic's pulse drastically dropped, and Felix started to panic.

"Stay calm and stay focused," Ken reminded Felix, and he did so, working diligently upon him. They began to cauterize the broken vessels, and they worked on his fractured rib while he was still sleeping. Cryaotic's pulse was still decreasing, and they were growing worried. What were they doing wrong? They had fixed the problem. Ken took off his gloves and rushed to the computer.

"Felix... We've got a problem," Ken pointed out.

"What? Why? All we have to do is stitch him up and keep him on the IV."

"You've forgotten that he has lost a significant amount of blood. Especially for someone his size. He needs a blood transfusion," Ken mentioned.

Felix thought for awhile, and looked down at Cryaotic. They were the same blood type, as he had figured that out when he was creating him. So why not?

"He can have my blood," Felix said simply.

"You're sure about this?" Ken asked.

"Very. Just do it, Ken."

Ken nodded, and told Felix to sit down as he prepared to take blood from him. He put the thick needle into his arm and began to withdraw blood from him. Just enough to save Cryaotic. They soon made the blood transfusion, after stitching up Cryaotic's side and wrapping his small body in gauze. His breathing regulated and his pulse returned to normal. Although Felix felt weak, he also felt overjoyed and Ken felt accomplished.

"Thank you so much, Ken. We did it," Felix said with a smile. Ken smiled back at Felix, sitting next to him as they admired the specimen.

"Yea... We did," Ken agreed.

[Later That Day]

Ken left awhile ago, and Felix sat at the desk for the longest time, staring down at Cryaotic. He was sleeping peacefully and was breathing without any trouble. Felix was glad that Ken was so willing to help. He even wanted to come back to see Cryaotic just to be sure he was alright. Felix couldn't help himself. He bent over and kissed the top of Cryaotic's head as lightly as he could so that he wouldn't disturb him, but he awoke and gazed up at his creator.

"Fe!" he exclaimed, giving a bright smile. It made Felix's heart jump to see him awake so early after his surgery.

"Hey Cryaotic. How are you, buddy?"

He smiled once more at Felix, wanting to get up to be closer to him. Felix pushed him back down carefully, reminding him that he had to rest. Cryaotic pouted and whined, wanting to be close to Felix. Felix then decided to set up his IV and heart monitor closer to the bed that way Cryaotic could lay next to him. He picked him up as softly as he could manage and placed Cryaotic on the pillow. Felix then laid down upon the bed and turned that way he was facing Cryaotic.

"Now sleep and get some rest. I want you to get better as soon as possible, alright?"

Cryaotic nodded, then opened his mouth to say something. He then looked saddened, because he couldn't say what he wanted to say. Cryaotic wanted to say how much he loved Felix, but he didn't know how to do so.

Cryaotic looked away from Felix's gaze, and Felix had to wonder what was wrong and what he had wanted to say.

"Is something wrong?" Felix asked, and Cryaotic shook his head.

"Are you sure? Is there something you wish to tell me, but you don't know how?"

Cryaotic had a deep blush forming on his face as he nodded. Felix raised an eyebrow, and smirked at his little friend. Cryaotic pretended to be angry and make a face at Felix. He didn't want to be teased, but the face he had made only made Felix's smirk widen and Cryaotic's blush to grow deeper. He turned his back to Felix, but only to hide his burning face. It was a strange and unexpected feeling for Cryaotic. It was an emotion he didn't understand. Felix understood, and chuckled, placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

"I love you too, Cryaotic."


	7. Chapter 7: First Words

[Chapter 7: First Words]

Cryaotic was a talker. Felix had no clue how it had started or why, but all he knew is that he talked a lot. Now, Cryaotic didn't know how to speak English, or any language for that matter. He had somewhat developed his own, like a baby or a toddler would do, and speak gibberish all day. To Felix, it was just a bunch of jumbled letters and syllables jammed together. To Cryaotic, he was legitimately speaking.

At the moment, he was sitting upon the desk while Felix caught up with homework, and he was just chatting away. Felix didn't find it annoying, he just wished he'd be quiet so he could think. It was so cute though, because he actually thought Felix could understand him. Felix stared at him with a small smile on his face. He was just too adorable, as he sat there wiggling his feet and staring up at his one curly strand of hair that fell in front of his face while he spoke of... Whatever he was speaking of.

"Cryaotic," Felix called, trying to get his attention, but the little social specimen continued to talk.

"Cryaotic!" Felix said louder, and the talkative creature stopped and looked up at Felix with questioning eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with amusement, and the little guy blushed and gave a small shrug. Felix smiled at him, and checked the bandage wrapped around his small body. It had been a couple of weeks since Cryaotic's surgery. Soon, Felix would be able to take out the stitches in his side. He would have to soon anyway. Cryaotic had grown significantly. He no longer fit in the palm of Felix's hand, and was a bit taller. He was still quite light when it came to his weight. Felix had also noticed that Cryaotic's black eyes had lightened to an almost midnight blue, and the intricate designs within his irises had grown out further from his pupil. It was quite captivating, and he'd find himself sometimes staring into Cryaotic's eyes.

Cryaotic blinked, his blush darkening even more. He was quite the shy creature, and lately, being around Felix had began to stir up some unfamiliar feelings within him.

"Fe?"

"Yes, Cryaotic?"

Cryaotic opened his mouth again to say something, like he had done a few weeks ago, but again, he couldn't figure out how to say what was on his heart. So instead, he shook his head, as if telling Felix to forget about it. Felix gave him a sympathetic smile, and picked him up carefully.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Felix asked, changing the subject and hoping that Cryaotic would eventually stop thinking about whatever was on his mind. Felix walked to the kitchen, with his small friend within his hands. He placed Cryaotic on the counter, and he ran over to the toaster. He began speaking faster than ever, excited about the toaster. Cryaotic loved it when toast would pop out. It was like a 'Jack-in-the-Box' for him, and he found it fun and intriguing. Felix didn't understand. It's just a toaster.

"You want to make toast again?" Felix asked, shaking his head. Cryaotic nodded enthusiastically. Felix chuckled. "This is why I love you," Felix said, patting his head. Cryaotic whined and tried ducking to get away from Felix's hand.

"Fe! No!" He protested, although he was smiling. Felix had paused, and stared down at Cryaotic with his mouth agape. He said 'No'. Cryaotic said 'No'. Felix smiled brightly and kissed the top of Cryaotic's head.

"I'm so proud of you! You said your first word!" Felix exclaimed, picking him up and hugging him.

"Eh?" He said, not understanding Felix. But the sudden contact from Felix made him squeak in surprise, but he eventually hummed in content. He felt so comfortable within his creator's arms. When Felix twirled him around, he laughed because the sensation made him feel like he was being tickled.

Felix set him back down upon the counter, and got out some bread to place into the toaster. Once he did so, Cryaotic ran over to the electric appliance and sat down in front of it, waiting patiently. Once the toast was finished, it popped up and made a loud "Ding!" noise. Cryaotic jumped and shrieked in terror, then immediately began to laugh hysterically. Felix shook his head at him again and smiled.

"He is just too cute," he whispered to himself. He got a plate and put the toast onto it, then turned to get grape jelly and strawberry jam. He held them up to show Cryaotic. "Which one?"

"Hmm..." Cryaotic said, putting on a thinking face. He considered strawberry jam since he had grape jelly last time. He turned his body to face the strawberry jam jar and made a sound of approval.

"Strawberry jam it is, then," Felix replied with a smile, placing the grape jelly back in its place. Suddenly, there was a sound of knocking at the door. He told Cryaotic to wait and be patient, then went to the front door. He opened it and immediately cringed. This was not what he was expecting...

"Hello, Felix."

"Hello, Marzia. Are you here for the rest of your things?"

"Yes," she answered, allowing herself inside of the house. Cryaotic had jumped onto a stepping stool that Felix left for him, and he hopped down the small steps from the counter to the kitchen floor, then wandered into the living room.

Felix saw him walk into the room and he instantly felt worried and exceedingly protective over him. Cryaotic's face had the look of utter fear when he realized who had walked through the door. Marzia looked down at him, and surprisingly felt slightly guilty when she noticed the bandages still wrapped tightly around his body. Cryaotic began to whine and move away, and Felix immediately picked him up and held him close.

"Is... Is it alright?" she asked with a small voice.

"HE," Felix corrected. "And yes, after surgery, he was fine. He's good now."

"Oh..." She looked away from them both. "I'll go get my things now," she said, going to the hall and to her former room to get her belongings. Felix looked down at Cryaotic, and he seemed to be crying. He was truly afraid of Marzia, and he was shaking within Felix's arms.

"Shh, don't cry. Remember that I love you and I will always be here to protect you. I promise," Felix said with a smile, and Cryaotic smiled back. He went to the guest room and put him on the bed, then closed his door on the way out. He didn't want Cryaotic to have to deal with Marzia.

"I remember when you used to speak to me that way."

Felix turned to see Marzia with the rest of her things. "Don't Marzia. This was your decision. You chose to leave me."

"And what if I want you back?" she whispered, looking into Felix's pale blue eyes with her pleading brown ones.

"Then I must ask... What of him?"

Marzia knew what he meant and frowned. "What do you mean 'what of him'? Get rid of him! Does he mean more to you than me?"

Felix refused to answer. They both meant a lot to him... But in truth, Cryaotic meant a little more. "I care about you. I really do. But I'm not getting rid of him. Especially after the stunt you pulled a few weeks ago. I feel obligated to protect him. Not only because I'm his creator, but because I truly do love him."

Marzia growled in frustration and stomped her foot. "Fine Felix! If that little worthless shit means more to you than me, than I'm leaving for good! Goodbye!" she yelled, and left while slamming the door shut behind her. The sound of it made Felix flinch. Silence then took over the house, until Felix heard the small sounds of crying. Felix frowned and walked into the guest room.

Cryaotic was completely buried into the huge pillow, and was crying softly. He had heard Marzia's harsh words towards him, and felt exactly the way of what she called him. It broke Felix's heart the moment he saw his precious specimen crying. The sound was even more heart breaking. He walked over to Cryaotic and sat upon the bed next to him.

"Please don't cry, Cryaotic. Please... Come on, look at me," Felix begged, and the little monster arose from the pillow. His face was stained with tear streaks, and fresh tears were still flowing from his eyes.

"Oh, Cryaotic..." Felix whispered, wiping away his tears.

"C-Cr... Cry... i-is... wor- wor- worth... l-less..." Cryaotic spoke slowly, sounding out the words as he spoke, and he began crying again. Although Felix was proud of Cryaotic for saying his first sentence, he was disappointed that that had to be it.

"No! No, no, no! You are NOT worthless. You are my everything. You mean the world to me, Cryaotic. Now would you call that worthless?" Felix asked, trying his hardest to reassure him.

"N-No..." Cryaotic answered, giving little sniffles.

"That's exactly right. Do you know why?"

"Fe... l-love... Cry?" Cryaotic asked, and Felix gave the brightest smile that he could muster.

"Yes. 'Fe loves Cry.' I love you, Cryaotic," Felix stated with a smile. Cryaotic smiled back and began to think, looking down at his little feet.

"Cry... love... Fe... t-too?" He questioned, looking up at Felix to see if his wording was correct. Felix's heart skipped a beat, and his cheeks began to hurt from how wide he was grinning, but he couldn't help it. Just to confirm the answer, he raised an eyebrow at Cryaotic and replied, "I don't know. Do you?"

Cryaotic looked confused and thought about the question. He then nodded enthusiastically and confirmed Felix's answer.

"Cry love Fe," He said with a smile. Felix's heart swelled with so much pride. Cryaotic was a very quick learner and he had said his first words in just a matter of minutes. He couldn't be more proud of Cryaotic than he was now. He picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, Cry," Felix said, using the nickname that Cryaotic gave himself. "Let's go make some fresh toast. Then we can watch TV if you'd like to."

Cryaotic nodded excitedly, more about getting to use the toaster again rather than watching television. They made their toast and sat down in front of the TV, watching some adventure film that Cryaotic had chosen. Everytime someone got injured in the film, he'd laugh maniacally. Felix found it strange, but shrugged. He loved Cryaotic for his differences. Felix didn't like the movie he had chosen, but watched it only because Cryaotic wanted to.

Soon, he had began to grow tired and when he looked over at Cryaotic, his head was bobbing up and down. He was trying to stay awake to finish the movie, but his eyes were growing heavier by the second. Felix shook his head and picked him up.

"Come on, Cry. I've got to clean you up anyway. So let's go ahead and get ready for bed," Felix said, picking him up once more.

"Fe, no..." He whined tiredly, but yet he allowed Felix to pick him up without struggling. He rested his head on Felix's shoulder as he began to fall asleep. Felix cleaned him up once he made it to the bathroom and applied a new bandage to his body. Cryaotic wriggled uncomfortably, and Felix apologized. He returned to the room and placed Cryaotic onto the pillow, then changed into some pajamas. He layed down next to Cryaotic and he awoke momentarily.

"Fe?"

"Yes, Cry?"

Cryaotic moved closer to Felix and shyly placed a kiss onto his cheek, and for the first time ever, Felix had blushed. The specimen gave a smile and curled up, pressing his body close to Felix's chest. Felix caressed his cheek as he slept soundly, and smiled. Cryaotic was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He was Felix's pride and joy, and he would never let him go. He smiled, and fell asleep next to his beautiful creation.


	8. Chapter 8: Defiance

[Chapter 8: Defiance]

Felix wandered the halls with his best friend, Ken. They were talking about the upcoming break. They were going to have a week off from school, and that was exactly what Felix needed. He couldn't bear all of the work they've been getting lately. The teachers have been piling it on. Ken seemed to take it well because he didn't have to watch over a screaming toddler. Well, whatever Cryaotic was...

That was one thing that Felix was still unable to figure out. What exactly was he? He had no arms and was completely white. Although the little guy was beginning to get human qualities. Especially his eyes... They were beginning to fade into a navy blue and the silver designs were stretching outward toward the rim of his irises. Other than that, he looked the same as when he was born, only bigger.

"Something on your mind?"

"Hm?" Felix raised an eyebrow, his thoughts being interrupted by Ken's words. Ken shook his head at him.

"I asked if there was something on your mind?"

"Actually... Yes. Ken, I've never been able to tell what kind of species that Cry is, although I know he's partially human. I've detected it in his DNA, blood type, bone structure, etc. But the other is... I don't know. I've done so much research and found nothing. It's sort of a bother..." Felix admitted, rubbing his temples.

"It's not only that, Ken... But all of this schoolwork! And to top it all off, this past week, Cry has been a bit hostile..."

Ken frowned at the last part. Hostile? Cryaotic seemed to be a sweetheart. But of course Ken hardly knew the specimen. The only moment he was there for a significant amount of time was for Cryaotic's surgery.

"Well, you said he's got the mentality of a toddler. He could be in what people call the 'Terrible Two' stage. What's his favorite word? 'No'?" Ken asked with a chuckle, but Felix gave him a surprised look.

"How did you know?!"

Ken laughed at Felix's outburst. Of course he knew nothing on children. Ken didn't know much either, but he knew what to expect because he did babysitting jobs when he was younger. He spent all that money on video games, which he now sort of regret. College has been digging a hole into his pockets.

"So what's up with Cry? What has his behavior been like lately?"

"Defiant. Completely and utterly defiant. I never knew that someone for his height and stature could be so violent and crazy. He can definitely put up a fight. I'm surprised to say that he actually bit me. He apologized of course, but damn. He says 'No' to everything! I chase him around the house just to get him to do the simplest things, like eat his vegetables or take a bath. He even spit out his toothbrush at me, which was kind of gross. I didn't think it'd be this hard..." Felix sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Remind me to never have children," Ken joked, patting Felix on the back. "Well, seeing how it's the weekend after today, how about I come over? I'll help you take care of the little monster."

"That would be very helpful... Let's just hope that my house isn't destroyed when we get there..." Felix spoke hopefully, and Ken chuckled, clapping his hand over Felix's shoulder.

"Let's head to class, buddy."

[Later That Day]

Felix and Ken cautiously stepped into the house, gazing around the corner and down the hall.

"Cry?" Felix called, but received no answer. He walked into the living room with Ken following close behind. Cry was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons and humming to himself. The house was thankfully not destroyed.

"Hello Cry," Felix greeted.

"Hi Fe!" He greeted back with his adorably high pitched voice. His smile was bright as he looked up at his creator. Felix smiled back, although knowing he was going to be quite the hassle later on.

"What did you do today?" Felix asked.

"TV, toast, read time, and nap," He said with no problem. Felix was proud at how rapidly his vocabulary was growing, and the fact that he was quite independent. He always felt worried about leaving Cryaotic at home alone, but when he returned, he was always perfectly fine.

"I brought a friend with me, Cry. His name is Ken. You remember Ken, don't you? He has visited several times and helped me with your surgery."

"K... K-Ken... Who Ken?" He questioned, then got up, walking across the couch to get a better look at the man behind Felix.

"Oh... Hi Ken!" Cryaotic said with a smile. Ken smiled and greeted him as well, then whispered to Felix.

"I don't see what's all the fuss about. He seems so kind."

"Ken, you don't know him like I do... This is only the beginning. He's kind so he can lure you in, then you're trapped."

Ken gave a silent gulp. Now he wasn't so sure about coming over, but at the same time, Cryaotic seemed so harmless. What could he possibly do?

Felix stepped into the kitchen momentarily, then came back with an angered face. He held up a ripped and burnt towel.

"Cry... Did you do this?"

Cryaotic stared at it as if he had never seen it in his life, then shook his head slowly with a blank stare. "No..."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"You were the only one here, Cryaotic. Did you make the mess in the kitchen?"

"No!"

"Just tell the truth! I won't be angry, I promise," Felix said, trying to calm his nerves. Cryaotic stood and gave a look of defiance, stomping his foot.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Ken looked back and forth at the two bickering at each other and understood immediately what Felix was talking about. Felix shook his head and walked away, not bothering to quarrel with the little monster. Cryaotic gave a sigh, then hopped off the couch, walking past Ken and wandering into the kitchen. He looked up at his creator, who was leaning over the sink. Cryaotic felt guilty and walked up to Felix.

"Fe? Cry sorry... I do it. I not mean to," Cryaotic admitted, and Felix pushed himself away from the sink, looking down at him.

"I understand, Cry... But why did you lie? Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Cry not want Fe mad. Cry was scared," Cryaotic replied, looking down at his feet. Ken walked in the kitchen earlier and heard the whole conversation.

"Aww, cut him some slack, Felix. He apologized," Ken said with a shrug.

"Yea," Felix said, bending over and picking up Cryaotic. "He did apologize, didn't he?" He poked Cryaotic's tummy and he giggled. He set Cryaotic on the counter and checked his side. Felix had taken out the stitches finally, and it left a long scar down his left side.

"How does it feel? Is it painful?"

"No. It ok," Cry answered.

Felix smiled, and began to start cooking for all of them. Ken would play with Cryaotic, and it was nice to see them warming up to each other. It was hard for Cryaotic to trust people, and Ken never truly felt comfortable around him merely because he was a synthetic creature. But now they had found themselves to be growing closer to one another. And at least Cryaotic was behaving unlike the past few days.

Once dinner had been made, they sat at the table and ate quietly. Sometimes Felix and Ken would converse about something and laugh, but Cryaotic was pretty quiet. He pushed around the vegetables on his plate, ate a broccoli, and chewed it with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, Cry?"

"It ew!" He shouted, and shoved his plate away.

"You're going to have to eat it, Cry."

"No!"

Felix sighed, closing his eyes to control his temper. That very word was going to drive him insane if he heard Cryaotic say it one more.

"Cry."

"Fe."

Felix glared at him. Cryaotic was putting up a fight, and his lip twitched into a deviant smirk. Felix had no clue where this side of him was coming from, but it was making him crazy. Ken remained quiet and observed the two, eyes flickering back and forth between them.

"Cry, if I have to come over there - "

"NO!" he shouted, jumping off the table onto the chair, and onto the floor, then running down the hall. Felix was about to stand and go after him, but Ken grabbed his arm and sat him down.

"Don't instigate it, Felix. Just let him throw any tantrum he's going to throw. Wait for him to calm himself and come to his senses. Remember, when it comes to children, you have to let them know who is in control. Just wait... He'll come back, apologize again, and most likely finish his dinner just to please you. And I'm pretty sure he's still hungry," Ken said, trying to calm his friend's nerves.

And after a few minutes, Ken was right. Cryaotic walked into the room with his head down. "Cry sorry, Fe..."

"I know," Felix replied, and picked him up. "Finish your dinner, and then you'll have to have a bath afterwards, ok?"

"But, Fe!"

"Cry."

"Yes, Fe..." He said sadly, and finished his dinner with a pout upon his face. That was the first time Cryaotic had listened to him without putting up a fight. He looked over at Ken and gave a smile. Ken gave him a thumbs up in return.

When Cryaotic finished with his dinner, Ken volunteered with cleaning the dishes while he gave Cryaotic a bath. Felix thanked him, and picked up the saddened specimen. Once in the bathroom, he was washing Cryaotic within the sink, considering he was still small enough for it. He still had that pout upon his precious face.

"What's wrong, Cry?"

"Fe no love Cry," he whispered, and began to cry.

"No, Cry. I do love you, I really do. I just don't know where your sudden rebellious behavior is coming from. I just don't know how to handle it," Felix explained, lifting Cryaotic's chin so that he was looking at Felix.

"I love you, Cry."

"Cry love Fe too," Cryaotic said with a small smile. Felix picked him up and wrapped him fully into a towel, then began to ruffle him up to dry him. He always did this, and it made Cryaotic laugh hysterically, which he was doing now. It was such an adorable sound.

"How about we watch a movie with Ken, then head to bed?" Felix asked after drying him off. Cryaotic nodded and they retreated to the living room. Ken was waiting for them and smiled when they walked in.

"Aww check out Cry!" Ken shouted, holding out his arms, and Cryaotic jumped into the man's arms.

"Hi Ken!"

"Hey buddy, how are ya?"

"Ok!"

"Just ok?"

Cryaotic nodded with a bright smile on his face. Although he wasn't as attached to Ken as he was to Felix, he had grown to like Ken throughout the day. Felix smiled, putting in a movie and sitting next to them. Cryaotic sat on Ken's lap, enjoying the movie. For some odd reason, Felix couldn't help but feel slight jealousy.

Cryaotic looked up at Ken and asked, "Cry go to Fe now?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask, Cry," Ken answered.

Cryaotic got off of Ken's lap and walked over to Felix, crawling onto his lap. He kissed Felix's cheek, then cuddled against him. Felix felt a faint blush spreading across his cheeks, and caressed Cryaotic's side. After awhile, Cryaotic had begun to fall asleep, and once he did, Ken turned to face Felix.

"I'm beginning to see the attachment between you two. You must really love him," Ken pointed out.

"Well, of course I do. I created him."

"No... It isn't a father, son type love or creator and creation type love either. It's something else... Isn't it?" Ken questioned.

"No, it's nothing like that," Felix denied, and he felt as defiant as Cryaotic.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just the fact that we've become close, and we're protective of each other, that's all," Felix mentioned. Ken nodded in understanding and left it alone. It made Felix begin to think, and he had to wonder what kind of love he felt toward Cryaotic. It couldn't be explained, and it bothered him now that Ken had brought it up. He gazed down at the sleeping specimen, and his heart beat a little faster. He felt like Cryaotic again, but only more defiant toward his own feelings.


	9. Chapter 9: Intelligence

[Chapter 9: Intelligence]

Felix was a bit worried about Cryaotic. The young specimen had been quiet for several days. It had actually began after Ken left the house the next day. Ken stayed over to spend time with Felix and Cryaotic, which excited Cryaotic to no end. But the moment Ken left out the door, he had become completely silent. He was always silently observing something, or staring at nothing. It was strange. Especially when he began to murmur to himself. Felix walked around, searching for the little guy, then finally found him sitting upon the bed in the guest room.

"Cryaotic?"

Cryaotic's head shot up to see Felix, and he quickly hid whatever he was messing with by pushing it under the pillow with his tiny feet. He sat down and gazed at his creator as if he wasn't doing anything whatsoever. Felix raised an eyebrow, but walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"Hey buddy. How are you?"

Cryaotic shrugged and looked away from him. Felix frowned, lifting his chin slightly. He looked into his navy blue eyes, trying to read him. Cryaotic looked away once more, a blush darkening his features.

"You're worrying me, Cry. You've been so quiet," Felix mentioned. The small specimen merely blinked, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Felix questioned, only because he knew that that question would get a sound out of him. Cryaotic looked up at him with wide eyes.

"N-No! Cry love Fe!" He protested, and Felix smiled down at him, glad to hear those words from him. He was still kind of worried about him. Cryaotic stared at his feet, swinging them back and forth. Felix wanted to ask him what he was up to, but decided not to bother him about it. He kissed his forehead gently and another blush spread across Cryaotic's cheeks. He stood, and left the room.

Cryaotic's P.O.V

Cryaotic watched him leave the room, still feeling the butterflies that swarmed within his stomach. He didn't understand the feeling, and it was bothering him. Perhaps it was "love", as he so learned about on many television shows that he watched while Felix was in school.

He shrugged once more, and dug underneath the pillow and pulled out a calculator with his feet. He then toppled over and began maneuvering his body to stand. He reached back under the pillow and pulled out a sheet of paper. It had all sorts of math equations on them, as well as word problems. He wasn't very good at the word problems because his reading skills wasn't exactly that far.

He sighed, and grabbed a pencil that he kept under his side of the pillow. He had no clue how to write, but he had managed to do so by use of his mouth. He pushed the buttons on the calculator softly and was pleased with the answer he got, then wrote it down onto the paper. Sure, his writing wasn't eligible, but as long as he knew the answers, he felt pretty good about himself.

He smiled, and began to work on the other math problems, and in no time at all, he had completed the worksheet. He felt proud of himself, then grew bored. He then found a book to read, but they were so difficult for him. But curiosity had always struck him, and his craving for knowledge is what pushed him forward. He opened the book, which was a children's book, and began to read where he had left off.

"Th... The k-kitten w... walked up t-to the g-goose and... ask-asked, 'H-Have you s-seen m-my... purr?'" Cryaotic read out loud, then gazed at the colorful pictures drawn within the book. As Cryaotic read the book, the kitten of the story learned that its purr was inside them, and they just need happiness and love to find it. There was that word again... Love.

But then Cryaotic also began to think... Did he have a mother? He frowned and began to think again. No... He didn't have a mother. Felix created him, and he knew that for a fact. But the kitten within the story expressed a different kind of love toward its mother. That wasn't the kind of love Cryaotic felt for Felix. It felt a lot more significant, and yet he couldn't place what it was or why he felt that way.

He shoved the book away in frustration and layed down, resting his head on the fluffy pillow. At times he wanted to cry, but he learned that getting upset and crying over it wasn't worth it. He learned a lot from books, television, and Felix.

Felix. Cryaotic felt that the man would never know how much he loved him. He sighed, stood, and grabbed the blankets with his mouth and began tugging on it. Once they were near the pillow, he slipped underneath them and rested his head back onto the pillow. He thought of Felix and how much he adored him, then began to fall asleep.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix had caught up with all of his homework, but he couldn't find his last few math worksheets. He was beginning to get irritated because he knew for a fact that he had placed them into his homework folder.

"Probably left it on my desk..." Felix said to himself, and stood to leave, going to the guest bed room. He walked into the room and heard the sound of soft snoring. He looked over to the bed and smiled. Cryaotic was sleeping.

Felix picked up the papers surrounding him as well as the book he had bought for Cryaotic. He then looked down at the papers, realizing that they were his math work sheets. Although the handwriting was difficult to read, he could make out the answers. Had Cryaotic done this entire worksheet, including the others that had been scattered around him? He saw the calculator placed next to Cryaotic and concluded that Cryaotic really did work on all of them.

Felix decided to work on a few of them to see if he was right, and he was. Every single answer was correct. How could he possibly be that intelligent? Felix was bewildered, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Is this the reason why Cryaotic had been so quiet? He was working on these?

Felix sat down upon the bed and placed the papers down. He caressed Cryaotic's cheek momentarily, watching as he moved away from the touch and hid himself beneath the blanket. He thought about getting an IQ test for Cryaotic, because if he could solve college level math at this age, imagine what else he could do. Felix then decided upon printing out an IQ test and then grading him upon it later.

[Later That Day]

Felix watched as Cryaotic awoke from his slumber, giving a yawn and blinking tiredly. "Hello, Cry," Felix greeted.

"Hi Fe," Cryaotic greeted back, laying back down upon his side.

"I was wondering... Did you want to take a look at this?" Felix asked, holding up a packet. Cryaotic gazed at it scrutinizingly then shrugged.

"Ok," He said, and Felix set the packet down before him.

"Let me know when you're done, ok?" Felix reminded him and went back to the desk to do some research upon Cryaotic's species. Felix still had absolutely no clue what type of species Cryaotic was, and although it annoyed him, he began to think that maybe Cryaotic was the first of his own kind. Felix worked silently and would turn around once in awhile to see if Cryaotic was alright. He had the look of pure concentration and would make humming noises as he was in thought.

"Fe! I done!" He finally called out after a good half hour. Felix stood and took the packet, thanking Cryaotic for working on it. When Felix graded it, he was shocked, but astonishingly amazed. Cryaotic was a lot more intelligent than he thought.

Cryaotic had the IQ of 164, which was beyond intelligent for his age. Even Felix's IQ wasn't that high. He looked back at Cryaotic, face still struck with awe.

"Fe?" Cryaotic questioned, head tilting to the side, wondering why Felix was staring at him that way. Felix realized that he could create an entire generation of intelligent beings, that is, if he could make them human. But Cryaotic was partially human, and the human cells within his body had caused minor mutations that connected with whatever other cells that were within him. His eyes were more human like, and from the looks of the recent X-ray, Cryaotic was growing bones from his shoulder area. Perhaps he was developing arms? At the time, he still looked the same, although each week, he grew significantly larger.

"Fe?! Stop..." Cryaotic whined and Felix realized that he was staring at him again. He couldn't help it. He was just overhwelmed by the score that he had gotten on an IQ test. He got up, moving over to Cryaotic and kissing his head.

"You must be the most intelligent being ever known to mankind..." Felix whispered, and Cryaotic gave a warm smile. His navy blue eyes sparkled in contrast to the dim lighted room. Cryaotic's smile gave off a happiness that was contagious, and it made Felix smile.

Cryaotic noticed that Felix was staring again, and he blushed, looking away and moving to cover himself within the blankets. Felix grinned, pulling the blanket off of him and beginning to tickle him. Cryaotic laughed, using his feet to try and kick away Felix's prying hands.

Felix stopped, leaning back to lay down next to Cryaotic, who cuddled against him. He gazed down at his clever specimen. Who knew that he'd be a little brainiac? Cryaotic looked up at Felix.

"Fe?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Felix paused. His heart was beating rapidly within his chest as he looked down into the dark blue eyes of Cryaotic. Had he really said that? Felix tried to comprehend where the sudden statement came from. He didn't say it in third person either, which threw him off guard. Not only that, but the way Cryaotic said those three words just made it all the more special.

"I love you too," Felix answered back with just as much emotion. He felt that he had dedicated his life to Cryaotic, and such devotion had led to his increasing love for him. Cryaotic shyly placed a kiss upon Felix's cheek, and he felt his cheeks growing warm from the touch. The layed there next to each other quietly, enjoying the silence because they were together.

Felix realized what he was feeling, and although he didn't want to admit it because he deemed it strange, he knew that the love he had for Cryaotic was sort of like an adoration. But even that seemed wrong...

Little did he know that the specimen curled up against him was beginning to fall for him romantically.


	10. Chapter 10: Courage

[Chapter Ten: Courage]

The rain poured heavily down upon the small house, and Cryaotic's wide curious eyes stared at the downpour of heavy water droplets from the sky. It fascinated him, and although he feared the sound of thunderstorms at first, he had gotten used to it and enjoyed watching it. He watched as a small, clear drop of water fell from a green leaf and landed on top of a small ladybug. He watched as it struggled, and he grew worried for the tiny insect. As much as Cryaotic would have gone outside to help it, he had never been outdoors before. Just the mere thought of leaving the house struck fear into his heart.

The house was quiet, besides the constant pounding of rain that fell upon the ceiling. He didn't bother to turn on the television, for the sound soothed him. He crawled up onto the couch and sat there, heaving a sigh.

Cryaotic heard the door opening and his smile grew immediately. His creator had returned home from the store, and although it didn't take him long, it felt like forever for Cryaotic. He hopped off the couch and ran to the front door.

"Fe! FE! Hi!" He greeted the partially soaked Swede, jumping up and down. Felix gave a laugh and greeted him back.

"Hey, Cry." Felix put the groceries down and picked up his small best friend. "How are you?"

"I ok," he answered, smiling at Felix. Cryaotic gave him a small kiss to his cheek, and Felix blushed. Cryaotic had been getting quite affectionate with Felix, which was fine with him. He placed him down upon the counter, and smiled.

"Guess what I got?" Felix said, hiding something behind his back. Cryaotic's eyes widened, knowing what Felix may have hidden behind him.

"It chocolate?!" He asked in excitement, and Felix rolled his eyes, not surprised that Cryaotic would guess right. But it was a special kind of chocolate. Felix smirked and revealed what he was hiding. It was a jar of Nutella. Cryaotic's head tilted to the side as he read the jar.

"Chocolate... Ha...zel... nut... spread? What that, Fe?" He questioned, seemingly curious of this newfound flavor of chocolate. Felix smiled at him.

"This is Nutella. It goes wonderfully with toast," Feliz answered, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Cryaotic's face brightened and he almost squealed in excitement.

"I get toast and chocolate?!"

"Of course, but after dinner. And I know you hate vegetables, so I decided upon a chicken sandwich and fruit salad for dinner. Is that alright?"

Cryaotic nodded, indicating that that would be perfectly fine with him. As long as it wasn't vegetables. He hated vegetables.

Once Felix was finished with making their dinner, he helped Cryaotic into his seat and they began to eat. He was glad that Cryaotic was eating instead of throwing a tantrum. But he noticed the silence between them and glanced up at Cryaotic who was gazing out the window. The wind blew softly and the rain had subsided into a mere drizzle. Cryaotic gave a small sigh, which had made Felix wonder what was wrong.

"Hey Cry... Are you ok?"

Cryaotic gazed up at Felix, giving a halfhearted smile. "Yes... I ok, Fe."

"Are you sure? You know... We can go outside tomorrow, if you'd like to. Would you like that, Cry?"

Cryaotic felt fear within his heart and he shook lighty. "N-No... I stay here."

"Cry, it would be the first time you get to leave the house. To see what the outside world would be like... Please? Come on, why not? Are you afraid?" Felix asked, and at that last question, Cryaotic looked away from Felix and remained quiet. Felix understood just by his silence that he was indeed afraid of what it was like outside of the home they shared. He lifted Cryaotic's chin and smiled reassuringly.

"There is absolutely nothing to fear out there, Cry. Come on... What happened to my brave little man?" Felix asked.

"I still brave!" Cryaotic protested.

"Then prove that to me, Cry. Tomorrow, we'll go to the park and spend the whole day together. Just you and me."

Although that made Cryaotic blush, his face was twisted into a look of pure worry and concern for what would happen if he were to go outside.

"Fine... I go outside," Cryaotic agreed, and Felix's face lit up. He kissed Cryaotic's cheek and they finished their dinner. An hour or so later, he promised to make Cryaotic some toast, which he had done so. The toaster popped and Cryaotic squealed, laughing and giggling from the slight scare that the toast maker had given him. Felix spread the Nutella over their toast and they ate it happily. Cryaotic absolutely loved it and kept humming in delight. Felix didn't want Cryaotic to be overly hyper, so he warmed up some milk and made him drink it.

After a few hours of watching TV, the growing specimen had began to grow tired and he yawned, leaning against his creator. Felix picked him up, and cradled him within his arms.

"Sleep, and I shall remain right here by your side," Felix whispered, and Cryaotic fell asleep within Felix's arms.

[The Next Day]

Felix tried holding Cryaotic still, but he continuously fussed at Felix, refusing to go outside after he had agreed to do so yesterday. Cryaotic ran and hid under the bed, and Felix sighed, getting down onto the floor and looking at the terrified creature with pleading eyes.

"Come on, Cry... There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be there with you, I promise. You have to have courage and believe in yourself," Felix said, reaching beneath the bed and holding out his hand. "Just trust me."

Tears were streaming down Cryaotic's face, and he frowned. "C-Courage?" he questioned.

"Having courage means being brave and facing your fears. Come on, Cry. You're still my brave little man, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Then come on out," Felix said, and Cryaotic crawled over to his outstretched hand. Felix held onto him and pulled him out from underneath the bed. Cryaotic gave a pout as Felix wiped his tears away. He draped a red scarf around Cryaotic and placed a blue beanie over his head. He led Cryaotic to the front door and opened it, which a burst of cool wind blew at Cryaotic. He shivered and just stood by the door.

"Come on," Felix said, nudging him slightly. Cryaotic took a step outside and felt the bright sun warming his skin. He couldn't help but smile, breathing in the fresh air that began to surround him. He looked back at Felix with a wide grin, which Felix returned.

Felix picked up Cryaotic and took him to the car, buckling him into a car seat he bought awhile ago just in case Cryaotic ever wanted to go outside. Although Cryaotic looked nervous, he was bubbling with excitement. Why hadn't he gone outside sooner?

Cryaotic's dark blue eyes stared out of the car window, gazing at the passing trees and buildings with awe. Felix would glance back at him in the rear view mirror and smile. He was glad that Cryaotic was enjoying outside. He could hear him humming as he swung his legs back and forth.

Upon arriving at the park, which thankfully was empty, Cryaotic began to bounce up and down in his seat at the sight of the playground and the large lawn of fresh green grass. Felix unbuckled him, and he immediately jumped out of the car and ran full speed toward the pasture. He squealed in delight as he rolled in the grass, laughing hysterically at the ticklish feeling that it gave him. Felix caught up with him and rolled in the grass as well, bumping into Cryaotic's small body. He had only laughed more and leaned against Felix.

"Oooooh," Cryaotic said with awe, gazing at the large, white and fluffy clouds that passed through the light blue sky. Felix smiled and gazed down at Cryaotic. He immediately felt his heart pound within his chest. Cryaotic's eyes were a sparkling navy blue, with those gorgeous silver designs that lined his pupil, and stretched outward. Felix still wasn't sure what they were, or what they meant. They just continuously grew out to the outer ring of his iris.

Cryaotic turned his head and gazed at Felix, heart almost stopping at how the sun made his light blue eyes shine like the rays of the sun making the top of the ocean sparkle. Soft, blonde hair blowing carelessly within the wind. They both stared at each other with such love and adoration, and deemed one another beautiful within their eyes. Felix leaned over and kissed his cheek, getting a giggle and a blush out of the gorgeous specimen.

"Would you like to head over to the playground now?" Felix asked with a smile, and Cryaotic nodded enthusiastically. They headed over to the playground, which seemed small, but to Cryaotic, it was like a palace. He immediately ran over and played within the colorful jungle gym, running through the tunnels and playing on the stairs. He would laugh evilly and triumphantly, pretending to be the conqueror of a large castle. It was just adorable, and Felix couldn't help but laugh with him. He gazed at a bright red slide and thought that Cryaotic would enjoy it.

"Hey Cry! Come down the slide!" Felix shouted, and Cryaotic made his way over to the slide. His eyes widened in fear at the how large and wide it was, although to Felix, it seemed quite miniscule. Felix had to remember that Cryaotic was small, so to him, it was like a swirling vortex of terror.

"No!" Cry immediately refused, shaking his head.

"Come on, Cry. I'll be right here at the bottom, waiting for you," Felix spoke assuringly, and stood at the very end of the slide.

"No, Fe!"

"Come on! You're my brave little man, remember? Be my hero, Cry!"

"I... I can't!" Cry said, a small tear falling from his eyes.

"And why not?" Felix pressed on, wanting Cry to express himself.

"'Cause... I not brave, Fe! I can't do it! I not your hero..." He admitted, feeling completely and utterly disappointed in himself.

"No matter what, Cry... You'll always be my hero. You just need to find the courage to face what you fear. I know you can do it, Cry! I believe in you," Felix said, giving him a smile that warmed Cryaotic's heart.

Cryaotic looked down at the slide, then sat down upon it. He breathed deeply, and began to scoot his bottom along the slide until he reached a point where it began to slope downward. Finally, he slid down the swirling red slide, and at the end, Felix caught him and held him close to his body. He gazed down at Cryaotic, whose face was blank.

"Cry?" Felix asked, and the small being blinked, then a smile slowly began to form on his face, and out of nowhere, he burst into a fit of laughs and giggles. It was the cutest sound that Felix had ever heard. It was high pitched and filled with glee.

"Want to go again?" Felix asked.

"Yes!" Cryaotic shouted, slipping from Felix's grasp and running up the stairs to get to the giant red slide that no longer seemed like a swirling vortex of terror. He slid down the slide several times before stopping. He was going to slide for his eighth time, but wanted Felix to enjoy it as well.

"Fe go too?"

"Sure," Felix said, picking him up and heading toward the slide. He sat down with Cryaotic on his lap. He slid down the slide, but near the end, they had both slid off and landed in the grass. It only made Cryaotic burst into laughter once more, and Felix couldn't help but laugh as well. Cryaotic's laugh was just so contagious!

They played for a few more hours, then decided to sit under a large tree on top of a grassy hill. The sun was setting, painting the sky with magnificent colors. Cryaotic sat there with a smile as he hummed contentedly. The wind blew softly, tipping over Cryaotic's hat from his head as it blew away.

"Hat!" Cryaotic shouted, and began to chase it. Felix chased after him, and was calling out his name.

"Cry! Cry, be careful!"

But Cryaotic had tripped and began to roll down the hill. He looked like a small white ball going full speed down the sloped pasture. Cryaotic finally stopped and landed upon his hat, and he just layed there. Felix's heart almost stopped as he caught up to him and picked him up. He thought Cryaotic was crying, but he was giggling and blinking, trying to refocus from all of the dizziness.

"You silly little boy..." Felix commented and shook his head, although relieved that he was alright. He gazed around the empty park, suddenly feeling as if someone had been watching them. Worry had settled in, and an unwanted feeling had made itself at home within Felix's gut. He didn't like this feeling at all... It was time to head home anyway.

"Let's head home, Cry. We'll come to the park again someday," Felix said, and the young specimen nodded, then gave a yawn. He cradled Cryaotic in his arms and gazed around them, then quickly headed back to the car.

Felix drove them home safely, although he kept checking on the sleeping specimen behind him in the car seat, then looking around. The feeling hadn't really left, but he was feeling better. Maybe he was just paranoid.

Once home, he gave the tired, small being a bath, and Cryaotic fussed. He wanted to be left alone so he could sleep after a whole day of playing. He picked up the now clean Cryaotic and tucked him into the bed.

"I'm so proud of you, Cry. You were so brave today. You're my hero," He whispered to the now sleeping specimen. He kissed his cheek, then lay next to him. Felix prayed that no one had spotted Cryaotic, or he'd be in danger. All Felix knew was that he was ready to protect Cryaotic by any means necessary.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey... I know, it's late and I apologize wholeheartedly. I thank you all for your patience. It's been difficult... But I am back! Again, I'm sorry and I hope this chapter made up for loss time. Much love. ~Jazz**


	11. Chapter 11: Shadows

[Chapter 11: Shadows]

The light within Cryaotic's eyes was bothersome and he kept blinking or squirming away from it. Sure, he didn't mind his monthly check-ups, but was this truly necessary? He hated all of these tests and other things that Felix had to do to be sure that he was alright.

"Haven't been feeling strange lately, have you?" Felix questioned, shining the light into his left eye, then moving to his right. Cryaotic groaned at the question he had heard way too many times.

"No, Fe..." He answered. Felix then grabbed a stethoscope and placed it onto his chest.

"Take a deep breath for me and hold it," Felix instructed, which Cryaotic did so. "Now release," Felix ordered, and Cryaotic breathed out. He had to do it several more times to be sure that Cryaotic was alright, which he was, but Felix was always thorough with his check-ups.

"We done now?" Cryaotic questioned.

"Not yet. I have to take your blood pressure, then we're finished, alright?"

"Ugh," Cryaotic groaned and rolled his eyes. Yes, Cryaotic rolled his eyes. It's something new that he learned from Ken. He's been learning a lot of things from Ken, mainly negative. Ken was the type of person to teach kids bad things, then laugh about it, which he was doing now.

"Ken, you're really not helping right now," Felix said, and Ken laughed even more.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny. Cry's just so bad," Ken said with a chuckle.

"He learned it from you!" Felix exclaimed, while taking Cryaotic's pressure. "Just like what he said yesterday. That was all you, Ken. If you're going to visit us, please don't teach Cry bad things."

"He's going to learn these things eventually! Who better to learn it from then me?" Ken said with a smirk on his face. "And besides, I didn't tell him to say that yesterday."

Felix shook his head. Yesterday, Cryaotic had quite the smart mouth, and it had started with those dreadful two words that were meant to insult one's biological mother. Felix had simply said, "Cry, stop acting like a maniac!"

And the little specimen had responded with, "Your mom!"

And of course, Ken had died from laughter as Felix stood there with the look of pure shock on his face. Had Cryaotic actually said that? He glared at both of them, not knowing who to scold. Ken or Cryaotic? Either way, they both earned a stern talking to, which both of them sat there staring blankly at Felix. At least Cryaotic apologized, but Ken shrugged. Felix shook his head at the two, but smiled anyway. His best friend and his creation were quite the pair when they were together.

Felix was done with Cryaotic's check-up, and Ken immediately took Cryaotic from Felix and turned on the video games to play with him. Cryaotic was excited. He loved playing video games with Ken just as much as he loved to do so with Felix. Felix enjoyed watching them play as he made snacks for them. What he wasn't expecting was to hear Justin Timberlake's song "Suit & Tie" playing and him walking in on a dancing Ken and a hysterically laughing Cryaotic.

Felix shook his head at them and just watched Ken while him and Cryaotic ate snacks. He couldn't help but laugh along with Cryaotic. It was indeed funny. Hearing Ken sing along to it was even more hilarious.

They all eventually cooled down and played video games, or watched TV together. Ken wanted to make a special dinner for his friends, but he needed a few things at the grocery store. So Felix and Ken said they were going to head out for awhile to get a few things. They had left Cryaotic alone before, so they assumed he would be fine. Besides, he wasn't allowed in a public place as such. Felix still didn't want him to be exposed to people.

"You'll be fine, right?" Felix asked, and Cryaotic gave him a smile and nodded. He understood that Felix would always worry for him, regardless of anyhting.

"I be fine, Fe. No worry, ok?" Cryaotic assured his creator and kissed his cheek. Felix smiled, feeling a blush form onto his cheeks. Ken watched and gave a knowing smile. The two had a beautiful relationship.

"Alright, Cry. I won't worry. I love you, ok?"

"I love you too, Fe."

Felix kissed the top of his head and him and Ken left to go to the store. Felix looked back at the house, still feeling worried about him. "Hey, he'll be fine Felix. We've left him home alone plenty of times before. I understand that you still worry about him, but he's brave and exceedingly smart for his age. He'll be safe, alright?"

"I know... But with each passing day, I can't help but worry about him. I've been having these strange feelings lately. I don't know... Maybe it'll pass."

"He'll be fine," Ken said. Felix nodded and they got into the car and drove off to the store.

Cryaotic's P.O.V

Cryaotic ssat quietly, watching Tom and Jerry and Cartoon Network. It was one of his favorite cartoons and he had always laughed at how Jerry was so cunningly smart and Tom always fell for whatever trick was up Jerry's sleeve. Cryaotic giggled and took a sip from the juice box that Felix had given him earlier.

The sun was shining dimly through the window, and the open shades broke the light that flooded through. Cryaotic loved when the window was open. The light made him feel somewhat safer, that is, until he saw a shadow pass by the window.

Cryaotic blinked. He was used to seeing shadows pass by the window, like when a bird would fly past or he would hear kids playing outside and they just so happen to run by their house. But this shadow left an eerie feeling. He frowned and hopped off the couch, closing the shades to the window, as well as the other one. He switched on a lamp and placed himself back onto the couch.

He found it difficult to concentrate on his favorite cartoon. His eyes kept drifting over to the window. After awhile, nothing had happened, so Cryaotic assumed that he was in the clear. When he was beginning to relax, the shadow passed by the window again. His heart began to pound, and he whined. He was growing scared, and when the shadow returned, it stood there by the window.

Cryaotic quickly jumped off the couch once more, and suddenly, the power within the house was cut off. Now, he had seen many scary movies. He knew how this worked. He had to find a hiding place. Cryaotic ran toward the guest bedroom and considered hiding under the bed, but that seemed too obvious. He looked over at the drawer, and ran toward it.

The sudden sound of glass shattering almost sent Cryaotic into a panic, but he knew that he had to remain calm. He tried pulling the drawer open by using his feet and he grew frustrated. It had opened enough for him to squeeze through, and he hopped inside, burying himself beneath Felix's clothes.

Heavy footsteps were heard as well as a few things being broken. Cryaotic began to hyperventilate, and he tried to even out his breathing. He had to be as quiet as possible. But his breathing almost stopped and he shuddered in fear when he heard those footsteps coming down the hallway. What was he going to do?

Cryaotic began to think, then he remembered. The phone. He needed to get to the phone. He remembered Felix's number by heart, only because it had been drilled into his head by Felix so many times.

Cautiously, Cryaotic crawled out of the drawer and landed softly onto the floor. He peeked around the corner, and could see the shadowy figure down the hallway. It had its back turned, so Cryaotic ran quickly to the living room, hardly making a noise.

He reached the phone, which was on the table. He had to quietly climb upon it, then once he got to the phone, he had to dial Felix's number quickly and silently. The phone began to ring and Cryaotic prayed that he would answer.

"Hello? Cry, is everything alright?" Cryaotic could hear the worry in his creator's voice. He hated to have to worry him further, but it was indeed a dire situation.

"Fe... Fe, there someone in house," he whispered, voice shaking in fear. "P-Please come home..." Cryaotic begged and he began to cry. He heard the footsteps again and he quickly hopped off the table and hid under the couch. He didn't hang up the phone, for he had forgotten. He had to get to safety. He curled up into a ball, crying softly and flinching everytime the sound of something breaking could be heard.

Felix's P.O.V

Ken was contemplating on which kind of cheese was better for his secret recipe. Felix rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Just choose whatever kind, Ken. I'm sure it'll taste fine," Felix assured, wanting to get back home to Cryaotic.

"I don't want it to taste fine, I want it to taste great!" Ken protested. Felix chuckled, shaking his head at Ken once more. The sound of his cell phone ringing startled Felix, and the moment he saw the caller ID coming from his house, his heart pounded within his chest and he answered immediately.

"Hello? Cry, is everything alright?"

"Fe... Fe, there someone in house," He heard Cryaotic speak quietly, fear lacing every word that fell from the specimen's mouth. "P-Please come home..."

The sound of him begging was heartbreaking and his heart sank. There was suddenly silence then the sound of an object shattering to pieces. Felix's blood ran cold as he looked up at Ken with wide eyes. Ken shook with nervousness, waiting for Felix to say something.

"We gotta go, Ken! We have to go right now!" Felix shouted, and they both bolted out of the grocery store, ingredients forgotten and the only thought of Cryaotic's safety on their mind. They were quick to jump into the car and immediately began speeding down the road as Ken called the police, giving Felix's address and the situation. Felix shook his head at Ken, indicating to hang up. They couldn't see Cryaotic. They would take him away from Felix.

Ken hung up, luckily he hadn't mentioned that someone was in the house during the break in. Once home, they rushed out of the car and opened the door. Felix saw that his house was partially destroyed, but that wasn't what he cared about. He tried to flick on the lights, but the power was out, and he grew even more worried.

"Cry! Cry, where are you?!"

Cryaotic's P.O.V

He remained as still as he possibly could, hearing the footsteps pace back and forth within the living room. Where was Felix? He almost began crying again, as he watched the shadowed feet of the stranger stop in front of the couch. Cryaotic whimpered, and before anything happened, the sound of the door being unlocked calmed him slightly. The figure ran off, possibly out of the busted window, and then more footsteps were heard.

"Cry! Cry, where are you?!"

Cryaotic heard Felix's voice and immediately felt safe. He crawled out from beneath the couch and called out to Felix.

"Fe! Fe, I here!"

Felix turned and ran to Cryaotic, picking him up and cradling him in his arms. Cryaotic cried against Felix's shoulder, and Felix shushed him and held him close.

"It's alright... Everything's fine, I've got you. I'm here now," Felix spoke soothingly and reassuringly, but it barely helped the specimen. He was frightened, and was shaking within Felix's arms.

"You're so brave, Cry. I am very proud of you," he whispered, kissing his cheek and holding him close. He still cried against Felix, but was beginning to feel a lot better. The police arrived and Felix hid Cryaotic within the bedroom, and Ken took care of talking to the police and describing what happened. Once the police officers left, Ken walked up to Felix, concern evident upon his face.

"How is he? He's alright, right? No one hurt him?"

"He isn't hurt... He's fine. Just really shaken up, you know?"

Ken nodded, then went into the room to comfort Cryaotic. Felix looked around his house and began to search for whatever might have been out of place. The only thing out of place was a few broken pieces of furniture and his living room was kind of destroyed. Nothing was missing though. Felix found that strange. He entered his room, finding Cryaotic curled up in Ken's lap and sleeping.

"Everything alright?" Ken questioned. Felix shook his head in disbelief then answered, "Nothing's been stolen. Nothing at all."

"Then what could they possibly have been here for?"

They stared at each other in silence, thinking of any reasons for this happening. Felix then remembered back a few days ago when he took Cryaotic to the park, he felt that strange feeling of them being watched.

"Oh God..." Felix whispered, and his eyes traveled down to the sleeping specimen. Ken knew immediately why Felix was looking down at Cryaotic that way.

Cryaotic was in danger.


	12. Chapter 12: Precautions

[Chapter 12: Precautions]

Felix wasn't sure what to do. He knew Cryaotic was scared, but trying to reassure him that everything would be fine was deemed effortless. The specimen was quiet and always alert, whining and complaining toward Felix if he heard any noise that was unfamiliar to him. Cryaotic refused to leave the room, only exiting when it was necessary. If Felix asked for him to leave the room, he clung to Felix, following him around the house and staying directly by his side. Sadly, it had gotten to a point where Felix had to return to school, and Cryaotic had begun crying non-stop.

"Cry, please... I have to go. Everything will be alright, I promise. Ken and I set up a new alarm. You'll be fine," Felix reassured, slipping on his bag.

"No, Fe! I won't be fine! He gonna come and take me away!" Cryaotic shouted, stomping his little foot just to make an emphasis upon the situation. Felix gave a deep sigh and picked up his precious creation.

"Cryaotic, listen to me. No one is going to take you away from me. And if that were to happen, I would go to the ends of the earth just to find you. Do you understand?" Felix spoke soothingly, trying to get that point through to him. Cryaotic nodded.

"Do you trust me?" Felix questioned.

"Yes," Cryaotic answered.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course!" Cryaotic shouted, always seemingly baffled as to why Felix would even question his love.

"Then you have nothing to fear," Felix said, kissing him on the cheek. Cryaotic merely nodded once more, returning the kiss to Felix's cheek. Felix set him down onto the floor with soft smile.

"I'll be home before you know it," he assured, and left the frightened specimen standing there staring at the closed door. Once he heard Felix lock the door from the outside, he heard the new alarm beep, indicating that it was back on. Cryaotic stared at it skeptically. He didn't trust the alarm.

With a sigh, he gazed about the room and ran back over to the guest room. He jumped up onto the bed and ran across the blanketed mattress to hide beneath the covers. He had never felt so terribly afraid. Cryaotic hated the feeling of being helpless. It bothered him and made him feel weak. He promised to always be Felix's "strong little man", as his creator so puts it, but what was he doing now? Cowering beneath a comforter and a huge, white pillow. That wasn't how Cryaotic was taught. Felix always taught him to be brave. Just like the day he slid down the gigantic, red, swirling vortex of terror. Felix called it a "slide", but that was beside the point. Cryaotic had to do something. Because what if Felix wasn't there to rescue him? Or what if he calls Felix and gets no answer? He had to be prepared for the worst. And just that thought made Cryaotic jump up, eyes lighting with excitement, newfound courage, and a head filled with ideas. Forget that lousy alarm! Cryaotic was going to do it his way.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix got to school and immediately headed towards his first class. As much as he hated his professor, he enjoyed science. Once up the stairs, he briskly walked down the hallway and caught sight of his best friend.

"Ken! Ken!" He called out, and his bearded friend turned around and greeted Felix with a wide grin.

"Hey buddy! What's goin' on? How's the little guy?" He asked, and although he was glad to see Felix, worry and concern was evident within his brown eyes.

"Nothing much. Just worried, I guess. I set the alarm and tried to tell Cry that he would be fine. He's safe. But he just kept crying and begging me not to leave... I feel like I shouldn't be here. Should I have left him, Ken?" Felix inquired, guilt etched upon his facial features.

"Well... You can't keep missing out on school. But honestly, if you truly had a decision, you should have stayed. But don't worry... I think he'll be fine," Ken told him. Felix felt even more guilty, but Ken smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder and bringing him over to the classroom.

As he got ready for class, Dr. Connors walked into the room with a slight limp. Felix frowned, tilting his head to the side. He looked back at Ken to see if his friend had noticed it as well, and Ken gave him a look, raising his eyebrow.

"Hello class. I'm in a bit of pain, so bare with me, alright?" He said, placing his bag down upon the desk and getting prepared for the day's lesson.

"Excuse me, sir, but what happened?" Ken questioned, and Felix almost shot him a warning glance.

"I, uh... I was doing some construction work at home. Thick shard of glass cut the side of my leg," he answered.

"Glass?" Ken pressed on.

"Window broke at my house. Had to fix it. Kids these days, huh?"

"Yea... Can't be too careful," Ken replied, looking at Dr. Connors in disbelief. The professor looked away, quickly beginning the lesson. Felix gave a quick look to Ken, asking for a reason of his inquiries. Ken merely shook his head, the look of slight anger on his face. Felix gave a light frown and turned back to the lesson being taught.

Cryaotic's P.O.V

Cryaotic climbed upon the desk, pushing away some of Felix's work. He pulled at a sheet of paper with his teeth and grabbed a pencil. He remembered every small detail of the house except the back room. That was the mean lady's room. Cryaotic frowned, gazing down at the scar on his side. He drew out a blue print of the small house and circled the area of where the shadowy figure had broken in. He could somehow set up a trap for every entryway, just to slow him down and give Cryaotic time to get away. The only problem was how he was going to get it all set up. He could possibly use some of Felix's science equipment. He was sure to find some old things in those boxes within the guest room. Cryaotic gave a nod and gripped the paper within his teeth, hopping off onto the chair then the floor.

His tiny feet carried him over back to the guest room, and he searched around before finding a couple of boxes hidden behind another desk. Luckily with his small body, he was able to squeeze through. He hopped onto the boxes and began to struggle with opening them. He had tugged on it so hard that he made himself fall onto the floor with a squeak. Cryaotic huffed and jumped back onto the box, then began digging through it. He caught a glimpse of a few papers with Roman numerals written upon them and marked out. He remembered hearing Felix's voice saying that they didn't "make it". He didn't understand. All he knew was that he was the only one of his kind. He pushed the papers aside and began to pull a few materials out from the boxes, deeming them sturdy enough to carry out with his plans. After awhile, Cryaotic had many things scattered about onto the floor and placed each tool with its corresponding parts. He marked the blueprint that he had created, knowing where to set each individual trap as well as keeping it discrete so Felix wouldn't find out. Cryaotic was determined. He was going to keep himself safe, as well as Felix.

"No worry, Fe. I fix this myself," Cryaotic told himself, feeling proud that he was able to come up with such plans. Coming up with these ideas made him feel more secure, and that was probably the reason why he was doing this in the first place. He sighed, looking up at the clock and counting in his head. Felix would be home in nearly an hour. He had to get most of his traps set up quickly. He put several tools in a smaller box, pushing it out into the hallway and trying his hardest to use his strength to get it into the living room.

"Ok," he breathed, ready to get down to work.

Felix's P.O.V

When class was over, Felix rushed out the door to catch up with Ken. "Dude, what the hell was that?"

"Dr. Connors is a bullcrap liar," Ken cursed, the anger he held back finally rising up within him.

"What are you talking about Ken?"

"The cut on his leg? Broken window? Come on, don't tell me you believed that junk!" Ken shouted.

"I mean... It happens, right?" Felix questioned, and Ken rolled his eyes at him.

"Think, Felix. You've recently had a break in. The man came through your window. They didn't steal a darn thing. They were obviously after Cry... Anything coming to you yet?"

Felix stared at him blankly for a moment, then shook his head. "You're implying that Dr. Connors broke into my house... Seriously, Ken?"

"Think about it! He's been skeptic of us since we broke into the school! He has to be the guy who did this Cry!"

"How could you possibly think that?" Felix asked, completely baffled by Ken's accusation.  
"Really? How could I - Felix... I've always had a bad feeling about him. Please... Just trust me. We need to keep a lookout on him."

Felix shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. This was ridiculous! But the more Felix thought about it, the more he knew that Ken could possibly be right. He nodded, indicating to Ken that he would trust him and be cautious around their science professor. Ken began walking to their next class and he began to follow.

Throughout the entire day, he could only think of Ken's words as well as Cryaotic's safety. It was nearing the end of the day. Just an hour left and he could go see Cryaotic again. He was so worried that he paid no attention to what his teacher was saying, nor did he really care...

When class was over, he sprang up out of his seat and ran out to his car. Ken was quick to catch up on him.

"Didn't bother to wait up for me?" Ken asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, I just really need to see Cry."

"I'm coming with you. I'll be driving behind you, alright?"

"Sure thing, Ken."

Once they arrived at the house, they stepped inside and looked around. It was dead silent and it was beginning to worry Felix.

"Cry? Cry, where are you?"

Silence. Ken looked at Felix worriedly and they both began running through the house, shouting out Cryaotic's name. Felix was close to hyperventilation until a small voice was heard.

"I here! Fe, I here!" Cryaotic called out, running into the living room. Felix got down and picked him up, holding him close in a tight hug.

"Fe! Can't... Breathe..." He spoke harshly, although he giggled as well.

"I'm sorry, Cry. I was just worried. Ken's here," he informed Cry, trying to change the subject.

"Hi Ken!" Cryaotic greeted, running over to the man who picked him up and hugged him as well.

"Hey buddy! What have you been up to?"

"Nothing!" He answered rather quickly, face flushing ever so slightly.

"You bein' a little troublemaker again?" Ken questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Cryaotic answered, shaking his head. Ken gave him a soft pat on the head, believing the small creature and setting him back down onto the floor. Cryaotic returned into the guest room, and before Felix could follow, Ken pulled him back.

"Looks like our little guy's been making his own alarm system," Ken whispered. Felix gazed about the room and saw a few hidden traps near the windows. He stepped toward it and was about to take it apart until he was screamed at by Cryaotic.

"No, Fe!"

"Cry... What is this for?"

"It's for the bad man..." He whispered, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Cry, we have an alarm system now - "

"It won't protect me!" Cryaotic interrupted. "If you not here, I protect myself."

Felix stared down at Cryaotic, then looked up at Ken. He wasn't sure what to say to Cryaotic.

"Just let him keep the traps, Felix. If it makes him feel safer, then let him keep it," Ken suggested. Felix looked back down at Cryaotic, and it broke his heart to see the fear within his eyes. They were also pleading, begging for Felix to let him keep his homemade traps.

"Alright, Cry. You can keep them. I trust you more than some silly alarm anyway," Felix said with a smile, making Cryaotic's face brighten.

"Thanks, Fe!" He shouted, sprinting back to the guest room.

"Cute," Ken said with a chuckle. "I'm still worried about him, though."

Felix sighed. "As am I..."

"I've gotta get goin', buddy. Take care. Bye Cry!" Ken shouted.

"Bye Ken!" Cryaotic yelled from the back room in that cute, high pitched voice. Ken left, and Felix retreated to the guest room.

"Cry? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Fe. Why?"

"I'm just worried about you, is all. I care about you. You know that you're safe with me, right?"

"I know, Fe," Cryaotic said with a smile.

"Come here," Felix said, and Cryaotic stood, walking over to his creator. Felix sat on the bed, and Cryaotic sat down upon his lap. He cuddled against Felix, releasing a content sigh.

"I love you so much, Cryaotic. Words can never express how much I care for you," Felix spoke softly, gazing down at his creation. Cryaotic's face was beet red, as his navy blue eyes sparkled with adoration for his creator.

"I love you too, Fe."

They laid upon the bed, Cryaotic curled up against Felix. Worry settled upon both of them, but they still felt safe within one another's presence. Felix just prayed that Cryaotic would be safe without all the worrying. He couldn't bare to lose him. And he wouldn't. That was a promise. Felix kissed Cryaotic's cheek, realizing he had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me."


	13. Chapter 13: Escape

[Chapter 13: Escape]

It had been a few weeks since the break in, and Cryaotic was beginning to feel more comfortable at home. It made Felix feel a lot better to know that his little specimen felt safe again.

"Fe! You watch cartoons with me?"

"Sure, buddy. Just let me get dinner started and I'll be right there. Ken's coming over tonight! Be on your best behavior!" Felix called back to him and the specimen shouted back in understanding. Felix smiled, then heard a knocking at the door. He opened it and greeted his best friend.

"Ken! Good to see you! Come on in," Felix said, stepping to the side.

"Hey, Felix! How's it goin'?"

"It's goin' good."

"Awesome. Where's my little buddy?"

"Living room," Felix answered, closing the door behind him. Ken smiled, rushing to get to the living room.

"There you are, little guy!"

"Ken!" Cryaotic squealed in excitement, running up to him and jumping up and down, begging to be picked up. Ken bent over to pick him up and held him tightly in his arm.

"Been being good, right? Not givin' Felix any trouble?"

"No!" Cryaotic spoke with a proud smile. "I be good all the time!"

"Good. That's what I wanna hear. Listen, I'll be right with you. Just watch TV and I'll join you in a moment, alright?"

"Ok!" Cryaotic said as Ken placed him back onto the couch. Ken made his way to the kitchen, watching Felix occupy himself. He seemed tense.

"What's up, Felix?"

The sudden voice of Ken's made Felix jump a bit and he turned with a flushed face, giving a sigh and smiling.

"You startled me. Cry's alright?"

"Cry's good."

"You know... He's warmed up to you significantly," Felix informed, smile almost fading at the statement.

"You say that as if you don't want us to be close," Ken replied truthfully.

"No, it isn't that!"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm happy that he's close to you," Felix said, immediately turning away.

"Right... You know what I think?"

"Don't, Ken," Felix didn't want to hear it. They've been through the conversation many times and it ended in the same result. Felix with mixed emotions and Ken feeling guilty for bringing it up.

"Well, you're going to have to address the situation sooner or later. I'm your best friend, Felix."

Felix gave an exasperated sigh, not knowing where to begin. "Maybe... Maybe I get a little jealous when Cry gets so happy to see you."

"And why is that?" Ken questioned, leaning against the counter.

"You're right... I love him. That's why. I'm afraid he'll begin to love you more and forget about me."

"Felix... You're his creator. You're his everything. Why on earth would he love me more? I know that you love him... But I need a specific. Are you in love with him as he is toward you?"

"I-In l-love?" Felix stuttered, realizing now what all those strong emotions were. "N-No... It can't be that. It's... Wrong. He's a child. Only been alive for almost two months."

"So? He's a child with the mind of a preteen prodigy. Imagine how he'd be when he is fully grown. He's been growing rather quickly. Heck, the kid is developing arms. He's old enough to understand and reciprocate those feelings. It's perfectly fine for the way you're feeling. Why are you trying to fight it? You admire him just as much as he does to you."

Felix thought about what he said and knew he was right, but it still felt wrong... He was about to respond when a small voice caught him off guard.

"Fe? You ok? You crying..." Cryaotic spoke once entering the kitchen, immediately noticing his creator's sadness. Felix didn't even notice himself and wiped away his tears.

"I'm fine. Just got a little seasoning into my eyes," He lied, giving the specimen a smile.

"Fe need to be careful," Cryaotic replied, looking worriedly up at Felix. Felix smiled at his concern, letting him know that he'll be alright. Cryaotic smiled in return, then retreated back into the living room. Felix glanced over at Ken who was giving him a knowing look. Ken merely sighed and began setting up the table as he normally did when he came over for dinner. Felix called to Cryaotic, letting him know that dinner was ready. They sat and ate, listening to Cryaotic talk about his favorite cartoon. It was just adorable. Especially when he would laugh when explaining a specific part. The laugh made Felix grin widely. Ken noticed, and couldn't help but smile himself.

Once dinner was over, they sat and watched cartoons with Cryaotic as promised. Cryaotic was pleased to have the two people he cared for at his side. It was quiet, and the silence was comforting. But the moment the lights began to flicker was the moment that Felix immediately grew worried for Cry. There was the sudden sound of sirens coming from across the street.

"We should check it out," Ken said. Felix nodded.

"Cryaotic, go hide," Felix demanded, and Cryaotic did as he was told, quickly running back into the guest room. Felix and Ken left the house to see if everything was alright. They were even questioned by the police. During that time, Cryaotic was hidden beneath the bed, hoping that Felix would return soon. The flickering of lights happened once more, then they shut off completely. Cryaotic whimpered, immediately feeling unsafe. He had to be strong, so he got out of his hiding space and snuck over to the living room. He pulled at one of the bolts by the closet door, tightening a clear string that would start off his chain of traps.

That's when he heard it. The opening of the window. The string began to tighten more, then snapped. The sound of a vase breaking and a holler of pain was heard. Cryaotic felt triumphant, then quickly got to to the phone. To his dismay, Felix's phone was left next to the house phone. Cryaotic didn't know Ken's number and he began to hyperventilate. Cryaotic turned to go back and hide, then froze. There the shadowy figure stood before him, and reached out for him, but Cryaotic moved out of his reach. He jumped off the table and ran, fear coursing through him as he heard the loud thump of the footsteps directly behind him. He felt a tight grip over his midsection, and he squeaked in pain. He struggled to release himself from the grip, then maneuvered his body in such a way that he could reach over and bite the hand of his captor. And Cryaotic did so as hard as he could, hearing the satisfying yell of pain and the sensation of being released. He could taste blood in his mouth, but cared less. He needed to get away. The moment he was let go, he fell and hit the floor rather hard but he stood quickly and ran. He knew the man was following him, but kept going. He ran into the kitchen, hopping onto a counter and tugging at a string. Once the shadowed criminal got close enough, a whirlwind of flour met his face, blinding him momentarily. It gave Cryaotic enough time to run. But a sudden plastic bag was placed over him, trapping him in place.

"You little piece of shit," the man cursed, and Cryaotic grew furious. He chewed his way out of the bag and bit down harshly on his hand once more. He fell with a thud, and ran over to his other trap. He kicked over a lamp, which tugged at several strings and launched a vase toward a window and breaking it, setting off the alarm. He knew it would get someone's attention outside, and he hopped up to climb out of the other window that was opened. He could still hear the angered shouts of the man, but he managed to get away. And Cryaotic ran. It didn't matter where, he just ran to wherever his feet could take him.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix aided in getting the unconscious woman out of her house, wondering how she could have hurt herself this badly. Once they were done talking to the police and giving word that her house would be looked after, Felix and Ken walked back to the house. The sudden sound of glass shattering and the blaring noise of the alarm made them run towards their house as fast as they could. A few police officers followed with their weapons ready. Felix busted through the door and he almost collapsed at the sight before him. His house was destroyed again...

"Felix... The traps," Ken whispered toward him. Felix noticed that a few of the strings of some of Cryaotic's traps were loose. Perhaps even used in self defense. The police took a quick look around, then left. They concluded that the person who did this was on the run and they needed to catch up quickly. The very second they left was when Felix and Ken began screaming for Cryaotic. They ran through the entire house, checking over every nook and cranny, looking over every crevice and corner. They found nothing.

At that moment of realization, Felix broke down, cursing in Swedish. Ken kneeled down next to him and shook him roughly. "Get a hold of yourself, Felix. We don't have time to be sittin' around and sulkin'. We gotta go and find him. Let's go," Ken spoke assertively and pulled Felix up on his feet.

"How do we even know if he's out there? What if he was kidnapped?"

"Don't talk like that, Felix! Besides... We know Cry. He's smart. By the looks of the way he set up these traps, he's the one who broke the window to set off the alarm. He must've crawled out of that window and left," Ken explained.

"How could you possibly know that?" Felix asked.

"Because we taught him better than that, Felix! Now let's go!"

Felix nodded and grabbed a flashlight, and they headed off into the night.

Cryaotic's P.O.V

Cryaotic had stopped running, breathing heavily as he fell onto his side. His sides were bruised from the grip that the man had had on him. Cryaotic looked around and realized something that made him break out into a cold sweat.

He was lost. Completely and utterly lost. How was he going to get back home?

"Fe? Fe?! Ken?!" He shouted and began desperately looking around once more. His tears blinded him as he ran through fields of grass which were merely the backyards of people's houses. Cryaotic grew tired and slumped over at a nearby tree and cried. He couldn't believe that he had gotten himself lost.

"I sorry, Fe..." He cried, and curled up into a ball beneath a few old, dried out leaves. Eventually, Cryaotic's crying had lulled him to sleep and he shivered from the cool air, missing the warmth of being close to his creator.

Felix's P.O.V

They had been searching for hours, calling out Cryaotic's name and searching throughout the neighborhood. It was getting late. Ken glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Maybe we should turn in," Ken suggested. Felix looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Turn in?! Are you suggesting that we give up?!" Felix shouted.

"No! Look... Maybe he returned home. We should head back and see, alright? If we don't find him... We'll spend a few more hours searching. After that, we get some rest and start again the very moment we get up in the morning. Ok?" Ken spoke calmly, trying to get through to Felix. He nodded in agreement and they made their way back home.

Once back at Felix's house, they both instantly began shouting for Cryaotic and looking through the house, receiving no answer just as before.

"Goddamn it!" Felix shouted, throwing his desk chair at a nearby wall and grasping at his sandy blonde hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Felix collapsed and began to cry.

"Felix, it'll be - "

"No! Don't you fucking say it! It's not gonna be alright! This is all my fault. All because I had to leave the fucking house to be sure everything was alright! And now..." He choked on a sob. "And now my creation... My love who has been the only light in my dark world... is gone. Because of me. So don't stand there and tell me that everything is going to be alright. Because it won't be..." Felix finished, breaking down once more.

"Felix, stop it! Pull yourself together! You want him back? Then you need to be strong and be positive. We WILL find him. Do you understand?" Ken said, shoving a flashlight back into Felix's hand. "Now are you with me or not?"

"I'm with you..." Felix answered, giving a stern nod. "I'm with you."

"Alright... Let's go."

And they headed out in search of Cryaotic once more. They searched for hours until it was long past midnight. Felix was tired, and more than just depressed. Ken made sure he got his friend home safely and stayed the night just to give him some sort of comfort. The comfort only a best friend could give...

Ken quickly fell asleep on the couch, snoring quietly. Felix remained awake within the guest room, crying softly and holding onto the scarf Cryaotic wore on his first day outside of the house. He was so courageous that day, despite his fears. He gave a soft smile as the tears ran down his face.

"I'm coming for you, Cry. I promise, I swear to you, that I will find you. I promise..."


	14. Chapter 14: Missing

[Chapter 14: Missing]

It had been three days. Three whole days and Cryaotic still had not been found. Felix searched day in and day out. But got no results. What he did find strange was that when he returned to school, Dr. Connors wasn't there. Maybe Ken was right...

Felix threw his bag over his shoulder and went to school, although he'd much rather stay home and search for Cryaotic. He yawned and walked to class. They hadn't been doing much since Dr. Connors wasn't there. Ken spotted Felix and immediately made his way over to him.

"Any luck?" Ken asked. Felix shook his head and Ken's face fell. "Yea, me neither..."

Felix looked as though he was going to start crying again and Ken quickly pulled him in for a hug. "We'll find him... I know we will."

Felix merely nodded at the statement, and they headed back into the classroom. Felix was quiet for the entire day, making Ken worry more and more with each passing second. At the end of the day, before parting ways, Ken pulled him into another hug. "I'll keep searching, alright? We're not giving up on him."

Felix merely nodded again and got into his car to head home. Once home, he slammed the door and pressed his back against it, sliding down until he was sitting with his knees pressed to his chest. As much as he hated crying, he couldn't stop the flow of tears that fell from his eyes. His throat was tight as he held onto his sobs, refusing to let them go. He had to be strong. He took a few deep, shuddering breaths, then pushed himself off of the floor. He looked around his trashed house and decided to clean. It would occupy his mind so he could try and concentrate on other things. And so he did so, bending over to pick up large pieces of trash as well as carefully picking up shards of glass. He kept his shoes on to lower the risk of getting glass in his foot. After picking up most of the trash strewn about on the floor, he picked up a large trash bag and tossed it in. Then, something shiny caught his eye...

Felix glared at it momentarily, then bent down to pick it up. "What is this?" He voiced aloud, studying it within the palm of his hand. It looked familiar. He thought about it, then realized it was a Navy seal pin. He wondered why it would have been here... His family had no one in the Navy. Perhaps it was Ken's? But Ken had never shown an interest in the military...

Felix's eyes narrowed. The man who broke in. "This has to be his..." Felix whispered. Who did he know that was in the Navy and lived nearby? But why nearby? Perhaps he had seen this pin somewhere before...

Felix closed his eyes, thinking as hard as possible. Then he remembered... Dr. Connors always wore this on his shirts and he remembered him telling a story about the Navy. Ken was indeed right. Felix shook with anger as he held onto the pin, clutching it as the sharp end dug into his palm.

"You son of a bitch," he fumed, ready to rip out anyone's throat. He was so angry that he couldn't hold back the sudden yell that escaped him as well as a string of Swedish cuss words that flew from his mouth. He calmed himself by breathing deeply and rocking himself back and forth. Placing the Navy pin in his pocket, he stood and paced the room, occasionally throwing a punch to a wall.

Seconds later, his door bell rang and he stared at the door. He moved forward cautiously and opened the door, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized that it was Ken.

"What are you doing here?" Felix questioned, eyebrows raising slightly.

"Came to check up on you... Good thing I did. You throwin' a fit or somethin'?" Ken asked, seeing that Felix's knuckles were red and there was blood from his right palm dripping on the floor. "What happened, Felix?"

"This happened," Felix answered, opening up his bloody hand. "You were right, Ken."

Ken took the bloody pin from Felix and examined it. "Ok... So what does this mean?"

"Ken, Dr. Connors was in the Navy. He wore that pin on his shirt everyday. It has to be him. All clues point to him. Maybe... Just maybe... If we know for sure that it was him, he could lead us to Cry. It's worth a shot, Ken."

Ken nodded. "Well, it's a good thing I came by. I heard that Dr. Connors will be back in class tomorrow. If he's not wearing this pin... Then he's the one we're looking for. Either he's got Cry or... Cry's lost."

That last statement made Felix worry even more. Ken saw the worry within his eyes and gave a sad smile.

"How about we go searchin' for our little buddy?"

Felix nodded in agreement, following him outside.

[The Next Day]

Felix awoke groggily, irritated with the fact that they were unsuccessful on another night of searching. He took a shower and got dressed, not bothering with breakfast and just brushing his teeth and heading out. He hurriedly started his car and sped down the road to get to school. He was eager to know if Dr. Connors was the one who broke into his house. Once at the school, he waited for Ken.

Ken arrived and gave him a look, then they entered the classroom. As usual, they were there before the teacher, so they had to wait. Felix was impatient. Ken sat next to Felix this time, just in case Felix acted out rashly.

Dr. Connors finally walked in, apologizing for his absence and questioning his students over what they learned over the past few days. Ken stared at his shirt, and saw no pin. He grit his teeth as anger began boil his blood. But his anger didn't amount to Felix's. He was seething.

"Calm yourself," he whispered to the Swede, seeing him clench his fists tightly and tremble. The blood was seeping through the bandage wrapped around Felix's right hand.

When Dr. Connors began to pass around packets for them to study, Felix had caught a glimpse of his hands. There were bite marks. Large, swollen, and it seemed like they happened not too long ago. The marks also looked a lot like Cryaotic's bite marks. Felix's temper had reached a point beyond return. Cryaotic had put up a fight, meaning that he tried to hurt his precious creation. Felix was shaking now, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Ken had to reach over and grip his arm tightly, willing him to calm down. Felix rested his head upon the desk and just kept his thoughts firmly on Cryaotic and how beautiful he was... And how much he loved him.

When class was over, Ken tried pulling him out but Felix refused. He was going to confront the bastard. "Dr. Connors..."

"Yes, Mr. Kjellberg?"

"Where have you been?"

Dr. Connors stared at him for a moment, then said, "I had some business to take care of."

"Oh? Like what?" Felix inquired.

"Felix," Ken warned, grabbing hold of his arm. Felix yanked it away harshly, leaving Ken to stand there behind him.

"Maybe you should listen to your friend, Mr. Kjellberg," Dr. Connors spoke, seeing that Ken wanted to leave.

"How about you just tell me where the hell you've been?" Felix shot back.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Dr. Connors spoke in a low, menacing tone, which Felix matched immediately.

"Oh, but I think it is. It is very much my business," Felix spoke, slamming down the Navy pin upon his desk. Dr. Connors stared at it, gulping slightly. They glared at each other before Felix finally spoke.

"Where. Is. He?"

"I don't know what you're - "

Felix slammed his fists on the desk and shouted, "Don't you sit there and fucking lie to me! Where the hell is he?! And don't ask who because you know damn well who I'm talking about, you fucking bastard!"

Dr. Connors merely sat there with a blank stare on his face, until suddenly, his lips curved up into a devious smirk.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Felix screamed, lunging across the desk to strangle the professor, but Ken grabbed hold of him and held him back. He then began to drag Felix out of the classroom, as he continued kicking, screaming, and flailing his arms about. Once in the hallway, Ken shoved Felix against the wall, clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, Felix! Shut. Up. When the time comes, he'll get what's coming to him. But you can NOT act out the way you did, do you understand me? I'm not going to let my best friend get kicked out of one of the most prestigious colleges in the nation over some dickhead. Calm. Down. Now," Ken spoke assertively, yet in a calming manner. Soon Felix's anger had subsided to sorrow and he broke down. Ken let him go but only to pull him into hug.

"We'll find Cry, Felix. Even if it costs us everything, we will find him, alright?"

Felix nodded and held onto Ken weakly as they headed toward their next class.

At the end of the day as Felix was heading toward his car, he was met by Dr. Connors. "What the fuck do you want?"

Dr. Connors chuckled. "Oh Mr. Kjellberg. I just wanted to inform you that you and your friend will have a new science teacher. I don't need halfwit students like you threatening me in such a distasteful manner."

Felix merely glared. "You have him, don't you? Where is he?"

"Oh, your little experiment? Created by the cells that you and your imbecile of a friend stole from my lab? You know... I could have the both of you kicked out of this school. So don't test me, young man," Dr. Connors threatened.

"Go fuck yourself," Felix spat.

Dr. Connors gave a laugh. "How is the poor specimen anyway? Not on his death bed yet? Have those gorgeous silver linings reached the end of his iris?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Felix questioned. "Wait... You don't have him?"

"If I did... He'd be dead. Better get a move on, Mr. Kjellberg, and find him before I do."

"You touch him and I'll lodge a scalpel into your throat," Felix threatened.

Dr. Connors laughed once more, shaking his head. "Good day, Mr. Kjellberg."

Felix watched him walk away and he wanted to scream, curse, destroy something. Anything to make the feeling of dread, sorrow, and anger to go away. He just wanted Cryaotic back within his arms where he belonged...

Felix got into his car and drove home, immediately calling Ken and telling him everything. "Get down here as quick as you can. We've gotta find Cry."

"On my way," Ken said, hanging up the phone. As he waited for Ken, he couldn't help but think of what Dr. Connors meant when he spoke of Cryaotic's eyes. He always wondered what those silver designs meant. The more Cryaotic grew, the further out they'd reach from his pupil. He continued to think, coming up with all sorts of conclusions.

"Dr. Connors had asked if he was on his deathbed yet..." Felix mumbled to himself. He thought for a moment longer until he realized something... His heart almost broke. The lines... They represented the length of time Cryaotic would be alive. It was sort of like his lifespan in visual form. They were already halfway across his iris, and Felix was guessing that the moment it reached the edge would be the end of Cryaotic.

"No... No, no, no..." Felix cried, placing his head in his hands. There was a knock on the door, then the sound of it opening.

"Felix? It's me, Ken. You left your door unlocked. That isn't safe," Ken explained, walking into the living room. "Felix?" He questioned the moment he saw the tears. "You alright, man?"

"Yea..." Felix answered, sniffling and wiping away his tears. "Yea, I'm fine. Let's go. We need to find Cry."

And they set out for another night of searching.


	15. Chapter 15: Lost and Found

[Chapter 15: Lost and Found]

Cryaotic was tired and hungry, and just utterly weak. He stumbled over large branches and thick leaves, feeling as if he was going to collapse. But he had to be brave. He had to be strong. He had to keep going. Those were the thoughts he kept in his head, and it was all for Felix. He vowed that he would see his creator again. He continuously followed the small path through the large forest, and he could've sworn he had already passed that hideously bright yellow house. What color was Felix's house? Was it blue with white shingles? Or white with blue shingles?

Cryaotic groaned in despair, disappointed with himself. He could remember every memory burned within his head, but he couldn't remember the color scheme of his own creator's house. He felt ashamed of himself, and he sat down momentarily just to berate himself. He deemed it ridiculous, and maneuvered his little body to stand once more. He almost toppled over from weakness, but willed himself to keep going.

"I coming, Fe... I be home soon..." He whispered. He continued his long walk and found himself within a small alleyway. There was an old box and he wobbled toward it, curling up in the inside to rest for a moment.

Cryaotic had suddenly heard a growl and thought it was just his stomach again, but the sound was louder and menacing. He opened his eyes and immediately cowering away. It was a large black dog, growling and snarling, showing off its sharp canine teeth. Cryaotic began to whimper, and as much he kept telling himself to be brave and strong, he knew he was no match for the creature in front of him. And so he closed his eyes and readied himself for the inevitable...

Ken's P.O.V

Ken was tired. Not physically, but emotionally. He couldn't stand seeing Felix the way he was at the moment. They had no luck in finding Cryaotic. For all he knew, Cryaotic could have been dead. It had been a week now, and a week is too long for a young specimen who still isn't used to being exposed to the world.

Ken wasn't sure what to do, but now his priority was to help Felix get back into being in good health. The Swede hadn't slept since Cryaotic's disappearance, nor did he eat. So Ken was on his way to a small grocery store outside of the neighborhood and down a few blocks just to get some soup for his friend. Once parked outside of the store, he walked past a small alleyway covered with boxes and old fallen leaves from the trees above it. He didn't care for the mess, he was wondering what the heck that dog was barking at. Curiosity getting the best of him, he moved forward and tried to catch a glimpse of what he was trying to get at in the box. A rat, maybe?

Ken kneeled down and he almost fell over from shock. "Cry...? Cry!" He shoved away the dog and fought with it, cursing and making a scene in the process. "Back off! Get outta here!" Ken hollered at the canine, and the animal finally gave in and rushed off.

Ken lowered himself to the ground again and looked into the box. Cryaotic was shivering and crying in fear. He was dirty and extremely skinny, which broke Ken's heart. "Cry... It's me... It's Ken. Come on, little buddy," he spoke soothingly, reaching out for him but Cryaotic flinched away.

"It's only me, Cry. Come on... Please..." Ken begged, and the malnourished specimen weakly stood and made his way toward Ken. He barely made it out of the box. He fell forward, but Ken caught him within his hands. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around Cryaotic's body to give him warmth, then picked him up gently. He held him close as if he'd lose him again and rushed back to his car.

"Cry, I'm gonna need you to stay awake, alright? Talk to me, buddy. Come on," Ken spoke to him, trying to keep him awake. He strapped Cryaotic into the seatbelt firmly but loosely so it wouldn't harm him. He quickly got into the driver's seat and cranked up his car, turning the heat on for his small friend.

"Cry! Cryaotic, speak to me. Please..."

"K-Ken..."

"Hey little buddy. Yea, just keep talking to me, alright? How do you feel?" Ken questioned, trying to keep conversation to keep him awake.

"I hurt... I scared... Tired... Hungry..." He answered, his head lulling back and forth as if he was going to fall asleep.

"Don't go to sleep, Cry! Come on, talk to me!"

"No, Ken... I tired..."

"I know, but you have to stay awake. You wanna see Felix right?"

"Yes..." He answered, voice falling quieter and softer.

"Then you gotta stay awake if you wanna see him, ok? Ok?" Ken said, but received no reply from the specimen. "Cry? Cry?!"

He glanced over at him to see that Cryaotic had passed out. "No! God dang it! Cry! Come on, buddy... Wake up!"

But Cryaotic remained unconscious, making Ken speed down the road to get to Felix's house. Once there, he parked, jumped out of the car, and ran to the passenger side. He opened the door, fidgeting with the seatbelt before it finally unlatched. He cradled Cryaotic to his chest and ran to the front door of the house, banging on it as hard as he could. He was beginning to cry. He couldn't tell if Cryaotic was breathing or not.

"Hurry up Felix!"

Felix's P.O.V

Felix was half asleep on the couch. He felt dead, and honestly, he didn't mind dying. He didn't have his love by his side anymore. Before he could close his eyes and relax, the sound of banging startled him. He jumped up, staring at the door cautiously. He stepped forward slowly, took a deep breath, then opened the door.

Felix released a breath when he realized that it was only Ken. But he drew in another quick breath when he saw the tears streaming down his face. Ken's eyes drifted downward, and Felix followed his gaze only to have a heartbreaking sight revealed to him.  
"C-Cry... No..."

Ken leaned forward, placing him within Felix's arms. Felix placed a finger on his cheek to stroke it, only to be met with an icy touch. "No, no, no!"

Felix cried, holding him close to his body. His only treasure... Gone. Felix shook his head, refusing to believe it. He shouted out orders to Ken as he bounded toward the guest room, setting up the heart monitor and anything else he would need.

"I'll make this better, Cry. You'll see... We'll be together again," Felix told him. Ken came with warm rags and supplies as Felix set up everything else. He had connected the oxygen tube, the feeding tube, the IV, etc. He did everything in his power to be sure that Cryaotic would make it.

After setting up everything and attaching it to Cryaotic, they waited. The heart monitor began to beep and Felix cried out of pure joy. He knew it was a low heart rate, but it still meant that Cryaotic had a chance. And so that's how their days were spent. Watching over Cryaotic instead of going to school. At times Ken would go to school just to bring back work for Felix. Ken also made sure that Felix was taking care of himself. It was good to see Felix back in good health, but he was still emotionally scarred as he sat there watching Cryaotic. He wouldn't move from the spot beside his specimen, mainly out of fear that something bad would happen.

Ken had finally managed to get Felix to lay down and go to sleep. They both needed rest. Ken fell asleep on the couch after being sure that Cryaotic was alright.

As Felix slept, he thought he heard a noise but ignored it. Until that noise had turned into coughing and slight whining. Felix's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, running over to Cryaotic.

"Cry?"

"... Fe..."

Felix burst into tears again, glad to see his specimen awake. Cryaotic blinked several times before focusing on the figure before him. Realizing that it truly was Felix, he smiled.

"Hi, Fe," he whispered.

"Hello Cry. How are you?"

"I ok... But Fe... You crying... Why?" He spoke after each struggled breath.

"I'm just happy to see you're awake."

"I don't... Get it... You crying..." Cryaotic stated again, confused as to why Felix was happy but was still crying.

"They're tears of joy, Cry. I'm just so glad that you're ok," Felix explained.

"Oh... That silly..." Cryaotic said with a small smile and a giggle that turned into a harsh cough. Felix grew worried and shushed him, telling him to rest and not to speak, for he needed to save his energy. Cryaotic hummed in response and fell asleep. Felix laid his head next Cryaotic and watched as he slept.

As the days went by, Cryaotic grew stronger and was slowly regaining the weight he had lost. He was always smiling and talking with Felix and Ken, which put them in a relaxed state. Cryaotic still remained attached to the IV and heart monitor, which was fine with him. As long as he got to spend time with Felix. Ken was always willing to leave tp give them some alone time. It was good so now Felix could explain things to him.

"Cry... I'm sorry for what happened. I was stupid. I should've stayed home and protected you."

"It not your fault, Fe," Cryaotic said, tilting his head over to the side.

"No, Cry. It is my fault. And I'm sorry... You should hate me for what I've done," Felix whispered. Cryaotic immediately grew angry and stood up, stomping his foot upon the desk which quickly got Felix's attention.

"Why you say that?! I not hate you, Fe! I love you!" He shouted. Felix had seen Cryaotic angry before, but never offended. Felix's mouth was left agape in surprise before he finally caught the words within his throat.

"I'm sorry, Cry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know you love me, I just - "

"No!" Cryaotic interrupted. "You not understand me, Fe! I love you! I... I really, really love you!"

Felix was silent, trying to comprehend what Cryaotic was really trying to say. His eyes suddenly widened when realization had struck him. Cryaotic was confessing. He was trying to say that he was "in love" with Felix. He just didn't know how to word it.

Felix's silence struck Cryaotic's heart. It struck him hard. He turned away from the Swede, feeling stupid for admitting something like that toward his creator. Felix was quick to notice Cryaotic turning away from him.

"Cry!" Felix called, turning the specimen around to face him. Cryaotic kept his head down, so he lifted it with his fingers beneath his chin, looking within those Navy blue eyes with the silver designs. It reminded Felix that nearly half of Cryaotic's life was already gone. So this was needed to be said. "Cry... I... I really, REALLY love you too."

At that statement, Cryaotic beamed up at him. He had never been happier. Felix leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Cryaotic meant to return it with a kiss of his own to Felix's cheek, but Felix had turned his head at that moment which resulted in Cryaotic pressing a kiss to his creator's lips.

Felix was stunned, and realized it was an accident on both their parts. But he couldn't stop the rush of emotions that he felt, the warmth within his chest, the blush on his cheeks, and the overwhelming sensation of love. The kiss had even left a bit of a tingle dancing across his lips.

Cryaotic had gotten so red with embarrassment that his whole body was pink. He had ran over to the blankets that Ken provided for him, and hid beneath them.

"Cry..."

"I sorry, Fe!" Cryaotic had shouted from beneath the covers.

"It's ok, Cry. Now will you please come out?"

"No..." Cryaotic whined.

"Please? Really, it's ok. The kiss was... It was sweet. I'm not angry, ok?"

Felix waited for Cryaotic to return, and slowly but surely, the specimen crawled out from beneath the blankets. There was still a hint of Cryaotic's blush that had faded away significantly. It began to grow again when Cryaotic placed a kiss on Felix's cheek, where he had intended it to be in the first place. He gazed down at his feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Felix lifted his chin again and stroked his cheek.

"You're beautiful, Cry."

"Th-Thank you, Fe..." He spoke softly as the blush remained dormant upon his cheeks. Felix couldn't help but lean over to kiss his rosy cheeks, causing Cryaotic to giggle. He moved the heart monitor and IV closer to the bed like he had done for Cryaotic's surgery, and they cuddled close to one another. Cryaotic missed being this close to his creator, so enjoyed it immensely. They both fell into a much needed, peaceful sleep.

When Ken returned, he found them sleeping side by side. It was heartwarming and left a smile on his face as he softly shut the door to the guest bedroom.

**Author's Note: There... Four chapters. It's the least I could do. I'm sorry. I tried... I really did... I'm sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16: Moving On

[Chapter 16: Moving On]

"We have to go, Fe?" Cryaotic asked for the third time. "I not wanna go. I like it here."

"I know you do, Cry. But in order to be sure that you are safe, we need to relocate ourselves," Felix explained. "Look at the bright side... We'll be closer to Ken."

Cryaotic smiled at the thought of living closer to Ken, but he didn't want to move. He had grown up in that house. It was the only home that he knew and loved. Cryaotic gave a frustrated groan and plopped himself down on the couch. He watched Felix pack in boredom, giving a huff of breath. Felix was packing the vases and lamps within the living room. They were knew because they were the ones to replace what Cryaotic had broken in his traps.

Felix had picked up a bag of some weird fluffy things, and Cryaotic's interest immediately peaked. He watched as Felix ripped open the bag and they popped out like little cotton balls. Cryaotic could feel excitement coursing through his veins, and he began to bounce in his seat.

"Fe. Fe. Fe! Fe, what that?!" Cryaotic asked with a powerful enthusiasm. Felix gazed at him in confusion.

"They're, um... They're packaging peanuts. Why?"

"I want it! I want one! Gimme one! Please, Fe?" Cryaotic begged, itching in excitement.

"Um... Yea... Sure," Felix spoke, obviously still confused at how the insignificant foam peanut could make the specimen so hyper. The last time Cryaotic freaked out about anything was when Felix had bought bubbles. Cryaotic was terrified of them, believing that they would consume him, but when they burst and left a sprinkle of colorful soapy water, he had gotten incredibly happy. This was one of those moments like his strange infatuation and fear of the toaster.

Felix handed him one of the packaging peanuts and the moment Cryaotic came in contact with it, he gasped. He stepped away, scrutinizing it as if it were to explode. He tapped it once more with his foot and it made a squeaking noise under the pressure of his foot. It was quite soft, and the smile that broke out onto his face had later followed with a delighted giggle. Felix looked at him as if he was some unknown creature, but shook his head and smiled at Cryaotic's curiosity and innocence.

Felix continued to pack, leaving the rest of the packaging peanuts for Cryaotic, who enjoyed them immensely. He rolled around in them, jumped into them after scooping them into a pile, or just simply attacking them and giving the greatest evil laugh that he could muster. Felix glanced over at him, smiling once more.

"I will never be able to comprehend your fascination with foam peanuts," Felix muttered. Cryaotic heard him, picking up a peanut into his mouth and throwing it at Felix. It was a direct hit, as the small packaging peanut hit his head. Felix playfully glared at him.

"Are you declaring war, Sir Cryaotic?"

"Maybe..." Cryaotic answered, giving a dark chuckle and smirking at Felix.

"Wrong choice, my friend. You will be forced to surrender!" Felix shouted, picking up the squishy peanuts and throwing them at Cryaotic.

"Never!" Cryaotic shouted, running and ducking for cover. "You will bow to me, Fe!"

Felix took nothing of the threat, but knew that Cryaotic was clever and quick on his feet. He had unexpectedly gotten pelted by a bunch of peanuts, and toppled over in surprise. Cryaotic ran towards Felix and pounced onto his stomach with his small body, Felix releasing a small "oof!" from the weight of his creation.

"I win! I win!" Cryaotic exclaimed.

"Yes, Cry. You have won the battle... But not the war!" Felix shouted, countering Cry's attack and tickling the white creature.

"No!" Cryaotic shouted out in protest, but his laughter and high pitched giggling had told Felix otherwise. Felix continued to "torment" the young specimen, and Cryaotic was close to tears and out of breath from laughing.

"Ok! Ok, Fe! I surrender!" Cryaotic shouted his defeat, and Felix ended his assault, allowing Cryaotic to catch his breath. His cheeks were pink from all the laughter, and Felix smiled, laying next to his beautiful creation within the pile of packing peanuts. Felix gazed into those gorgeous navy blue eyes, watching the silver linings swirl, taunting him and reminding him that Cryaotic's inevitable end was quite close and there was nothing he could do about it. Felix released a trembling breath, tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. Cryaotic noticed immediately.

"Fe...? What's wrong?"

When Felix didn't answer, Cryaotic began to worry. "Is it because we leaving?" He questioned.

"Yea... That's it," Felix lied, giving the specimen a saddened smile.

"It be ok, Fe. We still be together," Cryaotic mentioned, worming his body closer to Felix. Felix smiled at him, and as much as he tried to hide the fact that he was hurt, he just couldn't stop the feeling that he was dying along with his precious creation. He rolled over on his side, gazing at Cryaotic.

"What?" He questioned, wondering why his creator was staring at him with such sad eyes. Felix smiled, stroking Cryaotic's cheek with his thumb.

"Nothing... I just tend to get lost in those beautiful eyes of yours," Felix answered, giving a sly smile to Cryaotic, knowing how that statement would affect him. Cryaotic blushed heavily and looked away, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart.

"Something wrong, Cry?"

"N-No..." He stuttered, looking back over at the blonde. He almost yelped in shock at how close Felix had gotten to him. Felix leaned forward, placing a soft kiss dangerously close to Cryaotic's lips. The small being shuddered, closing his eyes at the feeling. Warmth had spread tremendously throughout his body, causing it to fade into a dull pink.

"I love you, Cry," Felix whispered, knowing that it would cause another shiver to ripple through the specimen's body. The gasp he heard from Cryaotic had made him smile as he moved away from him. Finally, after finding his voice, Cryaotic responded with a shy and quiet, "I-I love you too."

There was a sudden knocking at the door, causing them to break the locked gaze between them. Felix stood, leaving Cryaotic within the pile of packaging peanuts. Felix walked over to the door and opened it, smiling to see Ken. Ken stepped into the house and looked around confusedly.

"What happened here?" He questioned, looking at all of the scattered foam peanuts collected everywhere upon the floor.

"Cry and I had a little war. Playful fight, y'know?" Felix explained, shrugging and smiling softly at the recent memory. Ken smiled, shaking his head at him.

"You kids are crazy. Where is the little guy? How's he been holdin' up?"

"Cry's in the living room, most likely still playing with peanuts. He's actually been good. Either he recovered from all of his paranoia or he's..." Felix trailed off.

"He doesn't talk about it, does he?" Ken asked.

"No, he doesn't. I feel like he's holding those emotions in, which is bad. I know he's trying to be tough, but keeping that much trauma within you... It can hurt," Felix explained worriedly. Ken nodded in understanding, but gazed at Felix's tired, sad blue eyes.

"There's something else going on, isn't there? That's not the only thing you're worried about," Ken mentioned. He watched as Felix swallowed a lump in his throat, releasing a shuddering breath. Tears began to sting Felix's eyes, and he looked away. He finally calmed himself as best as he could, then looked into Ken's comforting brown eyes.

"He's dying, Ken," Felix whispered, almost choking on a sob.

"Dying? What do you mean? No... No, that's not possible. We've done everything to be sure he's in good health. I don't understand, man. What the heck?" Ken responded, his voice slowly raising in volume. Felix willed him to calm down, then continued.

"It isn't that, Ken. He's in perfect health. Believe me, I know. We've both been very thorough with his check ups. It's a lifespan... " Felix tried to explain, but Ken only grew even more confused. "The lines... The silver lines in his eyes. The older Cry gets, the further they grow. I think by the time they reach the edge of his iris..." Felix stopped, and Ken shook his head in disbelief, refusing to believe such a story. He couldn't voice his pain, but he knew Felix must've felt a hundred times worse than him.

"Sometimes I think that I should've listened to you, Ken. I should've - "

"No! Don't say it, Felix! He is your world. This is the happiest you've ever been, so don't you dare say that!" Ken lowered his voice to a whisper, "If you would've listened to me that night... If you would've killed him... Where would you be now?"

Ken was right. Felix would have been alone and in a state of depression. But with Cryaotic... No matter the situation, he was happy with him. Cryaotic was - IS his world. Felix nodded to himself, then jumped slightly at the sound of a scream. Ken and Felix bolted into the living room, only to find the little specimen laughing at himself within the pile of foam peanuts.

"I slipped and fell," Cryaotic explained, still laughing at himself. Felix smiled brightly, sadness almost completely gone by the mere sight of his creation giggling at his own silly actions. Cryaotic noticed Ken, and called out to him in excitement. He rushed forward but slipped and fell into the peanuts again, which resulted in the same scream ending in his fits of laughter. Ken laughed as well, moving over to the specimen and picking him up.

"What's up, Cry?"

"Hi Ken!" He greeted back, still letting out a few giggles. Cryaotic was happy to see his friend again, but when he gazed at Felix, he almost cried out in worry.

"Fe, why you sad? You said you be fine," Cryaotic whined.

"I know, and I will be. Don't worry about it, Cry," Felix told him with a smile. Although Cryaotic was still worried, he returned the smile. Ken placed Cryaotic on the couch and looked about the room.

"Well, we've got a lot to do. We better start so we could at least be halfway finished by the end of the day, then finish up tomorrow," Ken said. Felix agreed, and began to help Ken pack things around the house. Cryaotic helped too, showing off a bit of strength none of them realized that he had. By the end of the day, they grew tired but were proud of their progress. They had gotten more than half done.

Ken ordered pizza for them all, and they ate their dinner. Cryaotic ate most of the pizza, which surprised Ken and made Felix smile. He knew that his little monster could eat a large amount of food. Ken cleaned afterwards, while Felix gave Cryaotic a bath.

"Fe?"

"Yes, Cry?"

"Tell me what's wrong," Cryaotic begged, knowing something was bothering his creator. Felix looked into those eyes, almost wincing at the mere sight of those swirling, silver designs.

"It's me...?" Cryaotic asked, worried that he may have done something to cause Felix's sadness.

"Goodness, no. Cry, you make me happy. Never sad. I love you with all my heart," Felix explained.

"I know, Fe. And I know why you sad," Cryaotic admitted. "My eyes..."

Felix had forgotten how incredibly intelligent Cryaotic was. There was never any way to fool him. He caught onto everything quickly. If he knew of his eyes, he probably knew of a lot more things Felix hadn't told him.

"It's ok, Fe. I not scared," Cryaotic mentioned, courage shining within his beautiful eyes. He knew what the lines meant, and he was telling Felix that he didn't fear death. He never understood how Cryaotic could be so calm and accepting of his fate. Felix felt a few tears run down his face, and Cryaotic gazed up at him sadly.

"Fe... I love you. That's why I not scared," Cryaotic spoke, trying to soothe his creator. Felix only cried more because it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. He pulled himself together and lifted Cryaotic out of the soapy water, wrapping a fluffy towel around him. He hugged his creation, and Cryaotic began to press small, featherlight kisses upon Felix's cheek.

"Let's get you ready for bed," Felix spoke, smiling at the feel of Cryaotic's sweet, small kisses.

"You come too, right?" Cryaotic asked.

"Of course. I'll tuck you in, go shower, and come straight back, I promise," Felix assured him.

"Ok," Cryaotic said with a yawn. Felix placed him into bed, pulling the blankets over him. "Just go to sleep, Cry. I'll be back soon."

Cry nodded and fell asleep. Felix checked on Ken, who had already passed out on tbe couch, and he smiled. Ken was an amazing friend, and he couldn't ask for anyone else. Felix got some clothes and a towel, then headed to the bathroom. The moment he closed the door, he broke down and cried. He couldn't handle the pain that was clenching within his chest, all the emotions hitting him at once. All he could hear within his mind was Cryaotic's voice saying that he wasn't scared. If he could be strong, then Felix had to as well. He stood and got undressed to shower. Once he was finished and fully clothed, he climbed into the bed next to Cryaotic, who immediately cuddled against him.

Felix smiled. He had to remain strong for him.  
"I love you," he whispered, and he truly meant it. And that's what hurt even more.

[The Next Day]

They had finally finished packing and were moving it all to the truck. Cryaotic was surprisingly excited about the move, letting go of that reluctant feeling. The drive to their new home was even more fun, and Cryaotic wouldn't stop bouncing in Felix's lap.

"Someone's excited," Ken pointed out, but keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yea! I wanna see new home!" Cryaotic shouted, and Felix chuckled at his enthusiasm. Once they arrived, Felix smiled. It was the perfect sized house, and he was beginning to feel the excitement that Cryaotic had been feeling all morning.

"Just to let you know... I live in that red house down the street," Ken informed Felix, pointing down the road.

"Awesome," Felix said, glad to be living closer to his best friend. Once they were inside the house, Felix told Cryaotic to pick a room. The specimen frowned.

"No, Fe. I share with you."

Felix smiled. "Alright then. One room for us, another as an office. How does that sound?"

"Good," Cryaotic responded. Felix and Ken unloaded the truck and helped unpack. It felt good to start settling in right away. At the end of the day, Ken returned home and Felix began to make dinner for himself and Cryaotic.

"Come on down, Cry! Dinner's ready!" Felix called, knowing that Cryaotic was still exploring the entire house. Cryaotic hopped down the stairs one at a time, then arrived in the dining room.

"I like it here, Fe!" He exclaimed.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad," Felix said with a smile, setting a plate of spaghetti before him. Cryaotic smiled happily. He loved spaghetti. They ate and spoke of numerous things, then decided upon watching television before heading to bed.

Felix felt as if the house was going to be a new start for the both of them. A way for them to begin a new life with no worries. Well, there was still one thing worrying Felix... But he swore to leave it be and handle it when the time arises. He smiled, watching as Cryaotic slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch.

Yes... He just had to be patient and enjoy the time he had with Cryaotic now. He picked up the sleeping specimen and carried him upstairs. They hadn't unpacked the room yet, but he left the mattress on the floor and covered it with blankets so it would be comfortable. Felix tucked him in and kissed his cheek, then crawled in next to him, falling into a deep slumber.


	17. Chapter 17: Inhuman

[Chapter 17: Inhuman]

[Four Months Later]

Felix shined a light into the eyes of a young boy, and he blinked from the harshness of the blinding light. The boy's extravagant, electric blue eyes held something out of the ordinary. Something completely inhuman about him was clearly evident. It was shown uniquely by the platinum linings within his irises. Gazing into those eyes almost told a story, as each line was like a memory or an event that happened to him. Each of them led to an eventual death.

Felix gazed down at him as he blinked once, chocolate brown hair shading his eyes ever so slightly. All the creator could think about was how his precious specimen had grown to be this incredibly handsome boy before him. A smile tugged at the lips of the child before him, even if the light blue eyes of the man before him held a look of worry.

"I'm not afraid," The boy whispered. "I'm not afraid because I have you."

"I know, Cry. I know..."

He pulled out a stethoscope and placed it upon his chest. "Deep breath in and hold it," Felix instructed. Cryaotic did so, then released when he was told to. "Good job. You're as healthy as a horse," Felix commented. He took a picture of the young boy who smiled for the camera, and Felix placed the photo within the album book that he kept. It was filled with Cryaotic's progression and development. From the moment he began to grow arms, to the moment his skin color's pigment had darkened just a bit, and when his hair had grown out fully.

Now, before Felix, was a boy with gorgeously pale, porcelain skin, delicate facial features, chestnut brown hair, and stunning blue eyes. He was truly Felix's beautiful creation. Cryaotic smiled at Felix.

"You're staring again," he stated. Felix realized that he was indeed staring, and he blushed slightly, looking away from the child. Cryaotic looked to be around eleven years old, but held the mind of a genius. You could just see and feel the intelligence radiating off of him. Cryaotic gave a slight smirk, hand cupping Felix's cheek.

"You're still staring," he mentioned. Felix chuckled, taking Cryaotic's hand and kissing his palm.

"Can't help it. You get more and more beautiful each day," Felix complimented, earning a blush from Cryaotic. Felix sat next to him and cradled him within his arms. Cryaotic shyly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You know... Ken will be here soon. He wanted to just hang out with us. You haven't seen him for quite some time anyway," Felix said. Cryaotic smiled. He missed Ken. The man had been busy with work as well as pursuing his career, so being able to have Ken over was a rarity.

"I'm glad he's coming over. I miss Ken," Cryaotic said.

"Well, go ahead and change into something nice. He'll be spending time with us all day," Felix said, and Cryaotic nodded, heading upstairs to get changed. Felix headed into the kitchen to begin cooking. He at least wanted dinner to be halfway done by the time Ken arrived.

The moment Felix opened the door for Ken, Cryaotic ran down the stairs and jumped on Ken. "Ken, you're here!"

"Oof! Ah, kid. You're gettin' so big! How's my little buddy been doin'?" Ken questioned.

"Great! How've you been? You should visit more!"

"I'm doin' alright. And I know, I need to come by to check on my friends more often. You know you both still mean a lot to me," Ken said.

"I know, Ken. Will you come and play video games with me?" Cryaotic asked with a wide smile.

"Sure. Just let me catch up with Felix and I'll be right there," Ken spoke, and Cryaotic nodded, heading into the living room to watch television. Ken turned to his best friend and gave him a hug. Felix returned it, happiness within his heart for finally getting to see his friend.

"My goodness, Felix. You look more tired than I do!" Ken pointed out, and Felix chuckled.

"I've been working just as hard as you. And watching over Cry. He's no hassle. In fact, he's quite helpful. He's just... Not been himself lately."

"He goin' through one of them rebellious stages again?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just how he's responding to how his body has physically changed. As well as his emotions... They tend to change rather drastically," Felix answered, sighing and running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"Drastically how?" Ken questioned. Felix pulled him into the dining room and they sat at the table.

"Cry's been getting sad or angry a lot more often than normal."

"Wait... So this has been going on for awhile now?" Ken asked, and Felix nodded.

"The problem is... He acts upon those emotions, and it's just terrible when he does because he gets... Destructive. I've tried my hardest to keep him from turning into someone he's not, but... God, I don't know."

"He won't... We've been teaching him otherwise all his life," Ken assured.

"I know, but I feel like it's all leading up to something... His thirst for knowledge is incredible. I'm proud of him, I really am. I've never met someone with an IQ like his that constantly grows. It's just... I catch him in these trances where he's whispering things to himself. Things like historical dates, equations, literature... I know it's something I shouldn't be worried about, but it's strange. Then there's the fact that he's strong. I'm talking about Clark Kent strong." Felix rambled, overwhelmed by Cryaotic's odd behavior.

"Calm down, Felix. He's still Cry. He will always be the kindhearted person that you raised. This is just a phase. He's just learning so quickly that he repeats it. It's a cycle, I guess. And the strength? Well... He isn't human. Sure, he's half human, but honestly, that other half of him was going to appear sooner or later," Ken concluded the situation as best as he could.

Felix nodded in understanding and got up to finish cooking. Ken, as usual, began to set the table. When dinner was served, Felix called out to Cryaotic, and the boy came to the table with a smile. He sat down in the chair and waited for Felix to get to the table so he could eat with him.

They were all seated at the table and eating, talking about things they could do with Ken. Cryaotic had gone silent and Felix grew worried. The boy drank his water, then set the glass down rather harshly.

"What's wrong, Cry?" Felix questioned, almost scared to even say anything. Those electric blue eyes then shot over to Felix. It made a bit of fear run through Felix and Ken sat there quietly.

"I heard you," Cryaotic said. "The way you speak of me, Felix... You make me feel so... Inhuman. I know what I am. I know what I've done and what I'm capable of doing... And I know that you fear me."

"No, Cry... I could never - "

"Don't lie to me!" Cryaotic screamed, slamming his fist on the table, causing it to break beneath his hand. The glass within his other hand shattered by the grip he had on it. It pierced his palm and he began to bleed. Seeing his own dark, maroon blood had made him snap out of his anger and immediately regret what he had done.

"Oh no... I... Felix, I..." Cryaotic began, but Felix shushed him, gently taking his hand and softly pulling out the glass in his palm. Ken ran to get a warm rag, then returned to give it to Felix.

"I'll be back with the aid kit," Ken said, leaving the room. Felix thanked him and placed the rag onto Cryaotic's bleeding hand, cleaning the wound.

"How could you say that to me?" Felix finally asked. "You know that I love you. I don't fear you. If anything, I'm worried about you."

Cryaotic began to cry, muttering apologies toward his creator. Felix shushed him again, kissing his forehead and trying to stop his tears. Ken came back with the first aid-kit, and Felix opened it, finding the rubbing alcohol.

"This will burn. Bare with me, ok?" Cryaotic nodded in response, still unable to speak. Felix poured a bit of alcohol onto the clean side of the bloodied cloth, and cleaned his wound again. Cryaotic hissed in pain, but sat still. Felix began to give him stitches, then wrapped his hand in gauze when he was finished.

"Go and get changed," Felix told him, noticing the blood that had dripped onto his shirt and pants. Cryaotic got up quietly and headed upstairs. Ken watched as he left, putting down a plate on the counter. He was quick to clean up the mess, but stopped when Cryaotic left.

"I know what you mean now..." Ken whispered.

"I don't think I can handle this anymore..." Felix said, looking down shamefully.

"Handle what? Cry? Or what you believe will become of him?" Ken questioned.

"I don't know..." Felix answered truthfully. "Whatever the answer may be, I love him too much to give up on him."

Before Ken could reply, Cryaotic came downstairs, head still hanging low. He refused to look up at his creator. Ken walked over to him and gently pulled him into a hug.

"You know we care about you, right?" Ken asked, and Cryaotic nodded. They all cleaned the kitchen, and once finished, Ken left after hugging them both. Felix took Cryaotic's uninjured hand and they continued their way back up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go change. I'll be back in a moment," Felix told him, kissing his forehead. "Go to bed."

Cryaotic did so, laying beneath the large comforter. He knew that he had hurt Felix's feelings, but his feelings were hurt too. He cried silently, not noticing Felix walk in and kneel down onto the floor. He wiped away his tears as well as the hair falling into his eyes. Cryaotic gasped, startled that Felix was there before him. He moved over, allowing space for Felix in which he climbed in and laid next to him, pulling Cryaotic closer.

"Talk to me, Cry. Do not silence yourself and hide from me," Felix spoke.

"You don't love me. You hate me, Felix," Cryaotic said, almost knowingly.

"Don't you dare say that. I never want to hear those words from your mouth," Felix responded. "Explain why you feel this way about me."

"I know of your feelings, Fe," Cryaotic said, using Felix's nickname, which was now a term of endearment for the boy. "I know you can't handle me. I know you can't stand the fact that I'm... not like you. I'm just too much for you to comprehend. It's alright if you no longer wish for me to be around you... I'll leave - "

"And go where?" Felix interrupted him.

"Ken's. He'll accept me."

"And I don't? Damn it, Cry... I care about you. I created you and I don't regret it. Sure, I'm not used to any of this, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to give up on you. It doesn't matter if you're human or not. You ARE human. You have emotions, curiosities, wants, needs, you make mistakes, and you learn. You're everything that's human. Even if you're only part human, you're still you. And I love you. Every little thing about you, Cry. Look at me," Felix said, lifting his chin. Cryaotic's blue eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at his creator.

"I don't want you to leave me. I want you stay here by my side for as long as you live. I know I always worry and I say things because of it, but know that it's out of care. I wasn't trying to make you feel inhuman at all, and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. Cry, you are my everything. I would give the world for you, and if you were to ever leave me, I'd be lost without you. I need you because I love you," Felix poured out his heart to Cryaotic, placing his hand upon his cheek and wiping away his tears.

"I'm so sorry, Fe!" Cryaotic sobbed. "I'm sorry for what I've said and for what I've done... I love you. I love you so much."

"I know, Cry. I know," Felix whispered, shedding a few tears of his own as he pulled Cryaotic into his arms. The small brunette had cried himself to sleep, and once he was finally sleeping peacefully, Felix released a shuddering breath. He willed himself not to cry, but the tears kept coming. Cryaotic meant everything to him, and the feeling of almost losing him broke his heart.

Cryaotic was right. He couldn't handle who and what Cryaotic was, but he accepted it. He had to. He was Felix's creation. Felix now knew that he had to be patient, show more love and acceptance as well as discipline if Cryaotic were to act out as he had done earlier. He had to guide Cryaotic correctly if he wanted him to be the kindhearted person he was when he was a specimen. Cryaotic was still kind, but was losing sight of who he was because of the recent changes.

Felix gazed down at him, kissing his cheek softly and whispering a declaration of love into his ear. He pulled the child closer, if possible, then finally calmed and relaxed himself so he could fall asleep. He did so, never letting go of the one he loved most.


	18. Chapter 18: Questions

[Chapter 18: Questions]

Felix gazed at his creation sitting cross legged upon the floor. Cryaotic was drawing a picture of a family. He had been drawing things like that for quite some time and Felix felt that it was what Cryaotic truly wanted. He had always seemed to question where he came from or who his family may be, but Felix never had an answer for him, only saying that he was his creator. Cryaotic would then assume that Felix was all he had as well as Ken. But he always remembered the Roman numeral numbers that he had found within that box when he was a specimen.

"Felix?" Cryaotic then called out to him. "Did I have any brothers or sisters?"

Felix sat upon the couch and patted the spot next to him. Cryaotic stood and placed himself next to his creator, curious blue eyes looking up into Felix's eyes. "There were five of your kind that I had created," Felix began. "You were all doing fine, but... Soon they began to die. You were the only survivor. I'm exceedingly lucky to have you."

Cryaotic was quiet for a moment until he asked, "What number was I?"

"You were number four."

Cryaotic nodded, and when he opened his mouth to speak again, his voice caught in his throat. "What's wrong, Cry?"

"Why couldn't you save them?" Cryaotic had finally questioned.

"I tried, but..." Felix began until Cryaotic interrupted him. "Why did you save me?"

"Because I felt responsible, and you were all I had going good within my life... Besides Marzia. But I had realized that you were much more important," Felix explained, wrapping an arm around Cryaotic and pulling him close after noticing his creation's flinch at the name of Felix's ex-girlfriend. "Sometimes I feel alone in this world because of how different I am... I always think to myself, 'what if I do decide to finally go out into the world to meet new people. Would they accept me? Or would they turn away from me?' But you accept me... Right, Fe?"

Cryaotic's blue eyes gazed up at Felix, silver designs swirling ever so slightly. Felix smiled, "Of course I accept you. And I'm sure others would accept you as well. Ken accepted you, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has accepted me," Cryaotic spoke with a small smile. "Hey Felix, do you want to go outside? It would be nice for the both of us to go out to the park and hang out. Besides..." He looked down and began to nervously fiddle with his fingers. "You've been busy with school lately, which I understand, but... We don't spend time together anymore. It isn't because you're afraid of me... Is it?"

"Of course I'm not afraid of you. And you know what? You're right. Come on, buddy. Get some shoes on and grab a sweater. We'll head out to the park and we'll play," Felix said with a grin. Cryaotic smiled brightly, excitement coursing through his veins as he jumped off the couch and bounded up the stairs. Felix smiled at his excitement and stood to get dressed as well. Soon, they were both ready to leave. Cryaotic tugged on a dark blue sweater, which only made his eyes look a lot more brighter.

The drive to the park was rather quiet, and every so often Felix would look into the rear view mirror to gaze at Cryaotic. Cryaotic was silently watching all the trees and buldings go by with a soft, content smile upon his face. It was nice to Felix to see him so calm. Once they arrived at the park, Felix parked the car and exited the vehicle, then opened the door for Cryaotic. He just sat there, looking out into the playground. There were plenty of kids there, and Cryaotic seemed to have gone nervous.

"Hey. Hey buddy, look at me," Felix spoke, trying to get Cryaotic's attention. The boy looked up at him, blinking several times. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know... There are just so many other kids out there. What if they ask me to come play with them?" Cryaotic questioned, feeling confused as well as nervous.

"Then say yes and go play with them. I know I said we'd spend time together, but don't you want to meet new people? I'll be right here if you feel like you can't handle being around this many people. Go on and have fun," Felix said with a smile. Cryaotic returned it and decided to go play. Felix placed himself at a nearby bench to watch over him. He noticed that Cryaotic had sat upon the swing and was just sitting there watching all the other kids play. He was going to get up and ask Cryaotic if he wanted to leave until he noticed a group of boys approaching him.

Cryaotic was swinging lightly back and forth, gazing at all of the screaming children who were playing imaginary pretend games, or simply playing tag. He caught himself watching a group of boys playing soccer and he smiled, wishing that he could play with him. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes had noticed Cryaotic's stare and waved over his friends. The taller one with light brown hair picked up the ball and followed his friend. They stopped next to the swing set, gazing at Cryaotic who had stopped swinging completely.

"Hey. I'm Christopher. But you can just call me Chris. This is my big brother, Thomas," He introduced, pointing his thumb behind him. "Those other boys over there are Elijah, John, and Peter," He said, pointing at a blonde, a red haired boy, and a raven haired boy. They gave a wave and Cryaotic gave a small wave back.

"We noticed that you were kind of just sitting here on your own. We were wondering if you'd like to play soccer with us. It'd be fun."

Cryaotic gave a small gulp, then nodded silently. "Sweet! What's your name?" Chris asked.

"My name is Cry," Cryaotic answered quietly.

"Cry?" Chris's big brother Thomas had questioned.

"It's a nickname," Cryaotic explained. The two boys shrugged and gave a smile. "Well, come on Cry!" They ran out onto the field and Cryaotic followed close behind. Felix had been watching the entire time with a wide grin on his face, proud that Cryaotic had given the other children a chance and decided to play. He had watched them play for about an hour until all the boys had to return home. They had said their goodbyes to Cryaotic and had even showed him their secret handshake. Cryaotic had never smiled as much as he was now, and that only made Felix happier. Cryaotic gazed about the playground and then caught sight of Felix. He bounded over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Looks like you had fun," Felix mentioned.

"I did! They were very nice. Can we come by the park tomorrow? They said they may be here, and if they're not here, we'll just hang out together. Please?" Cryaotic begged.

"Yes, we can come here tomorrow," Felix answered, holding out his hand. Cryaotic took it with a small blush upon his face. "Is there anything else you'd like to do today?"

"We can watch movies together and play games," Cryaotic suggested. Felix nodded with a smile. "Do you want to invite Ken over?" Felix asked.

Cryaotic was thinking about it, then shook his head. "No. Just me and you."

Felix smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. Cryaotic returned the gesture and they walked back to the car and made their way home. Felix opened the car door once they were at their house and Cryaotic hopped onto his back, making Felix laugh. "Go forth, my valiant steed!" Cryaotic shouted, and Felix ran towards the front door, making his precious creation laugh hysterically. They both entered the house and Cryaotic jumped off of Felix's back, then grasped his hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Woah, Cry. What's the rush?"

"I wanna show you something! I've been working on it for awhile now, and I finally finished it yesterday. I just wasn't sure whether to show you or not. I was sort of embarrassed by it," Cryaotic said, opening the door to their room. He reached under the bed and pulled out a poster. He unrolled it and tried to flatten the paper down upon the bed until it was open enough. He gave a shy smile and stepped back for Felix to see. Felix stepped forward and gazed at the picture. It was well drawn picture painted with bright colors of Felix and Cryaotic as a specimen watching the sunset together. Felix could feel his heart swelling with so much pride and joy, but most of all, love.

"D-Do you like it?" Cryaotic asked nervously. "Aww come on, Fe. Don't leave me in the dark!"

Felix remained silent with awe, until he finally looked down at Cryaotic. "Cry... I love you," He whispered, getting down onto his knees to hug him. "I absolutely love the picture. I never knew you were so artistic."

"I'm not really artsitic, Fe. It took me quite awhile to finish this picture. I'm glad that you like it though," Cryaotic said. "And I love you too."

Felix beamed at him and ruffled his curly brown hair. They returned downstairs and Cryaotic hopped onto the couch. "Sit next to me, Felix," Cryaotic said, patting the spot next to him as Felix always did for him. Felix looked down at him with slight confusion and placed himself next to his creation. Cryaotic smiled, taking Felix's hand and holding it firmly as if Felix would let go. He merely sat there running his thumb over Felix's soft skin, dark blue eyes seemingly sad.

"Is there something bothering you, Cry?"

"No," Cryaotic answered, shaking his head. "Felix... We should talk."

Felix grew worried, and his hand had finally completely enveloped over Cryaotic's. "Talk about what?"

"Anything," Cryaotic answered, and Felix breathed a sigh of relief. "So, Fe... Um... How has school been?"

Felix smirked at the question. "It's been fine... Cry, is there something you really want to talk about?"

"I, uh... Do you remember the day you found me after I had been lost for quite sometime?"

Felix's face flushed immediately as the memory of that day had flooded into his mind. "Y-You remember that?" Felix asked in disbelief. Cryaotic had giggled for a moment and nodded. "I've only been living for almost a year, Felix. I remember everything. But you do remember that day... Right?"

"Of course I do... It was the day... The day that you..."

"The day that I confessed," Cryaotic had finished for him. "You know that I meant that... Right?" Felix had merely nodded in response, face heating up even moreso than it had originally been. "Did you mean what you said?" Cryaotic questioned again, and Felix fell silent. Of course he meant what he said. Cryaotic was his everything. Felix brushed a few strands of hair from Cryaotic's face, then kissed his cheek.

"Yes... I meant what I said."

"Then you will be completely honest with me. I need to know why you created me, Felix. There has to be a reason. You know... I heard what Ken said when I was born. You were supposed to kill me, weren't you?" Felix was surprised by the sudden forward questions coming from him, and Cryaotic merely sat there waiting patiently for an answer.

"I had promised Ken that I would do so merely because he felt that synthetic creation was dangerous. But... I had grown attached to you. The very moment I laid eyes on you, I loved you at once. The reason for creating you? I honestly don't know. Curiosity, I guess. I wanted to see if synthetic creation was possible... And it is," Felix explained, finally gazing up into Cryaotic's azure eyes. Although Cryaotic was happy with his response, he couldn't help but feel hurt.

"Synthetic means 'not real'... Am I not... Real? Then what am I? Who am I?" Cryaotic asked, looking down at his hands.

"No, no... You are very real," Felix answered. "You are human. That's what you are. And you're my creation."

"I am not human. You know that," Cryaotic snapped back. "If I were human, I would've been born like one. So what the hell am I?"

"Cry, do NOT speak like that. And why must you always go against what I tell you? Can't you just trust me? Goodness, do we have to have this entire conversation over again? It hurts me every single time, Cry. And sometimes it seems like either you don't care or you're just ignoring the fact that someone actually cares for you and loves you like I do," Felix said, looking away from him. The young boy took his hands and held them close to his chest, willing Felix to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Fe. I know you love me, and I love you too. I just have so many questions that seem to not have any answers. I just want to know who I am. Who that other side of me is... You haven't figured it out, and I haven't either... Aren't you just as curious as I am? Or are you still afraid...?"

Felix looked into his curious blue gaze and sighed in defeat. "I'm afraid, Cry..."

"Of me?"

"Goodness, no. Of who that other side of you is. Remember the day Ken came over to visit?" Cryaotic nodded in response, gazing down at the faded scar on the palm of his hand. Felix took that hand and kissed it. "That was the day when I realized that it wasn't you who I was afraid of, but the person you may become. You were quite violent and very unpredictable for a short period of time, but it still worried me."

"You shouldn't have to worry, Fe. Especially about me becoming a terrible person. You and Ken have taught me very well," Cryaotic assured the blonde. Felix smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I know that, champ. But I'll always worry for you, regardless of anything. I love you, and I'm glad we've had a chance to talk about what's been bothering the both of us," Felix said, pulling him into a hug. Cryaotic smiled, wrapping his arms around his creator. But all those questions still remained in the back of his mind.


	19. Chapter 19: Answers

[Chapter 19: Answers]

Cryaotic had awoken early and crawled out of bed silently. He didn't want to wake Felix before his alarm clock went off, so he leaned forward and placed a kiss upon his creator's forehead. Felix moved slightly from the touch, and Cryaotic, like a sneaky little child, quickly ran out of the bedroom. He wanted to do something nice for Felix. He knew how tired the man was when it came to working, going to school, and taking care of Cryaotic. He felt bad for him, especially the fact that he had to do so much to take care of himself. So Cryaotic had decided upon waking up early to make breakfast for Felix.

He ran down the stairs and opened the fridge. He hummed to himself thoughtfully, trying to come up with something to make for Felix. He pulled out the ingredients he may need, which was almost anything and everything that was made for breakfast. He had crawled onto the counter to pull out even more food and seasonings from the cabinet, then hopped down. He was careful to take out all the pots and pans he needed, and when he would drop something that made a loud noise, he would flinch and look over at the stairs to be sure that Felix wasn't coming down the steps as well as listening in for him to see if he was awake. He began to quickly fix eggs, pancakes, bacon, anything that he remembered to cook from watching Felix. The moment Cryaotic heard Felix's alarm go off, he began to rush and cook faster although careful with his work. He had finally finished cooking and began to place everything onto the table, and he heard Felix's footsteps upstairs.

"Cryaotic? Where are you?"

"I'm downstairs, Fe! Hurry down and have your breakfast!" Cryaotic shouted out to him, then stopped to think of how funny he sounded. He began to giggle at himself when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him and lifting him in surprise, making him scream in surprise. Cryaotic hugged Felix when realizing it was him, smiling at his creator.

"What have you been up to, Cry?"

"I was making you breakfast! Come on, eat up! You must have as much energy as you need for school. Come," Cryaotic spoke, removing himself from Felix's arms and pulling him further into the kitchen. The table was filled with all sorts of food and Felix couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't think I can eat all of this... Even with your help," Felix said, then saw the disappointment on Cryaotic's face. "But... This food looks amazing. I never knew you were a top notch chef! I am very proud of you." Cryaotic gave a bright smile then tugged Felix over to the table, and they both sat down and began to eat. Although they weren't able to finish all of the food, they managed to finish what they could. Felix took a few things for lunch, thanking Cryaotic for breakfast with a kiss to his cheek. The boy blushed and pulled Felix back down to place a kiss on his cheek as well. Felix rested his cheek against his, and Cry began to feel secure with his creator's arms wrapped completely around him.

"I wish I could stay home with you, but..."

"I know," Cryaotic said. "Just head off to school. I'll be fine at home. I always am."

"I know. Because you're my brave little man," Felix said, ruffling Cryaotic's curly brown hair. Cryaotic smiled and grabbed Felix's backpack, handing it to him with a smile. "Have a good day," Cryaotic whispered shyly.

"Thanks sweetheart," Felix said, leaving the house and locking the door behind him. Cryaotic had a rather large blush upon his face. He then looked around the house and gave a sigh. He was alone again but it was alright. As long as he was there when Felix returned home. He began to clean the kitchen, and when finished he returned to their room and layed down upon the bed. He wrapped the blankets around him, loving Felix's scent that was surrounding him. For quite some time he layed there, until he heard some noise going on outside. Cryaotic got out of bed and gazed out the window, seeing his new friend Chris outside in his backyard. Cryaotic had no clue that he lived in their neighborhood. He ran downstairs and out the back door and across the yard to reach him.

"Chris?"

The boy looked up and his brown eyes lit up. "Hey Cry! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Oh, I uh... I'm homeschooled," Cryaotic lied, gazing at his friend through the fence. "What about you? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Chris shrugged. "I've been really sick lately. My mom doesn't want me getting other kids sick, but I know it isn't contagious. I heard the doctor... It could be cancer. You know what's weird? I'm not worried at all."

"Cancer? Chris... I'm sorry," Cryaotic spoke, worry evident upon his face.

"Awe come on, Cry. Ain't nothin' to be sorry about. I'll be fine. Let's not talk about it... So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Just hangin' around the house," Cryaotic answered, rubbing his arm lightly.

"Who was that guy who left your house earlier? Brother? Cousin?" Chris questioned. Cryaotic felt strange with that question, then decided to come up with the best answer that he could that related to the relationship between him and Felix.

"Well, um... I'm adopted," Cryaotic lied again.

"Oh... Sorry, Cry. I didn't know that. I didn't mean to get into your business or anything - "

"No, no! It's alright. It wasn't intruding or anything, you were just curious," Cryaotic interrupted.

"Christopher! Christoper, get in here! You shouldn't be outside!" A woman yelled from Chris's house. "Sorry, mom! I'll be right there!" Chris shouted back and turned back to Cryaotic. "I'd love to hang out with you sometime. Would that be cool with you?"

"Yea, it's cool," Cryaotic replied, and they both reached out to give each other the secret handshake.

"Christopher!"

"I'm coming, mom!" He yelled, turning and running towards the backdoor of his house. "See ya later, Cry!" He shouted, waving behind him without looking back.

"See ya, Chris!" Cryaotic shouted back. Cryaotic quickly returned back inside the house and closed the door, feeling happy that he made a friend, but wondered how long that would last. He was growing rather quickly and Chris... Well, Cryaotic didn't want to think of that at the moment. He just focused on the clock and the tick tock.

Tick.

Tock.

His cobalt blue eyes blinked once. Twice. He was growing bored and Felix had only been gone for about two hours. "What am I doing with my life?" He spoke out loud and fell onto the couch. It was then that a sudden pain shot through Cryaotic's body and he cringed in pain, curling up and holding his sides. It was the worst feeling he had ever felt since the last episode. Cryaotic had been having issues with pain and it was excruciating, and he would have told Felix but he was already dealing with enough. Unfortunately for him, hiding it wouldn't be so easy for him anymore because these random pains within his body was becoming more frequent.

Tears poured from his eyes and he willed himself to calm down, breathing in and out steadily until the pain began to decrease. When it was over, he relaxed and tried to forget that it had happened and busied himself with some of Felix's old worksheets, reading, or watching television. As the hours passed by, he eventually grew tired and had fallen asleep on the couch, snoring softly. As he slept, Felix had returned home and walked around the silent house in slight confusion. He heard the television on and it just so happened to be on Cryaotic's favorite cartoons.

"Cry? Where are you?" He called, until he looked down onto the couch to see his creation sleeping silently upon the couch. Felix smiled and leaned down to place a kiss onto his forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling bad for being gone for a bit longer than normal, but Cryaotic was asleep, so he was sure that it was fine. It was then that Felix had noticed that Cryaotic's shirt had risen slightly and he caught a glimpse of a bruise. Felix filled with worry and lowered himself onto his knees to get a better look, lifting his shirt slightly only to notice that the bruise was a lot larger than he had noticed.

"Oh Cry..."

"Felix?" Cryaotic spoke, waking slightly. He rubbed his eyes and looked up into his shining light blue eyes. "You're home!" he shouted, throwing his arms around Felix. Felix smiled and hugged him back. "How are you, Cry?"

"Great! I just really missed you."

"Well, I have no classes tomorrow. So we have all day today and tomorrow to hang out," Felix said. Cryaotic smiled, but when he gazed at Felix's tired face, he knew that he needed to rest. Felix had gotten pale over the days and there were slight bags beneath his eyes. At times, Cryaotic felt responsible for that because he knew Felix took care of him as well as went to school and work. Felix also had to be sure that Cryaotic was stable, that he was growing at a steady pace and that he was healthy. The problem with who Cryaotic truly was arose every once in awhile as well.

"Fe... You look tired. Perhaps you should rest," Cryaotic suggested.

"Always so caring," Felix said, placing his hand upon his cheek. "But I promised that I would take you to the park. I think fresh air would be good for both of us."

Cryaotic smiled and Felix returned it. "Now go on, get changed." Cryaotic hopped off the couch and bounded up the stairs. Felix waited until he returned back down the stairs. "Are you alright?" Cryaotic asked.

"Of course," Felix answered. "Come on. Perhaps we can get ice cream while we're there."

"Okay!" Cryaotic exclaimed. Felix allowed him to hop onto his back, and he did so. They rushed out the car and began their drive toward the park. When they reached the park, Felix and Cryaotic had played tag and other games. Soon, Peter, John, and Elijah arrived. Chris and Thomas wasn't there, which was fine. Felix watched them play for a good hour until the boys left. An ice cream truck was passing by, and all the kids began to chase it.

"Felix! Can we get ice cream?"

"Sure! Go get us some vanilla cones," Felix said, handing him the money. "Thanks, Fe!" Cryaotic shouted and ran after the truck. Felix watched with a smile, relaxing as the cool breeze caressed his skin and the warm sun that kept him warm. He felt content. Sure, he was worn out from having to do so much work, but it was worth it when he was able to take care of Cryaotic.

When Cryaotic was running over to the ice cream truck, he had dropped the few coins that Felix had given him and he quickly bent over to retrieve them. A man stooped over and began to help Cryaotic pick up the money and he handed it to him.

"Thank you, sir," Cryaotic thanked him, looking up at the man. He was rather tall and was wearing a business suit. He smirked down at Cryaotic, making him cower away ever so slightly. "You're very welcome, child. What is your name?"

"Ryan," Cryaotic lied immediately, and the tall man looked down at him questionably as if he didn't believe him.

"Well, Ryan. How are you?"

"I'm alright..."

"Good, good. Listen," the man said, kneeling down before Cryaotic to look him in the eyes. "I knew from the moment I saw those beautiful silver designs within your eyes, you were special. And when I mean 'special'... I mean inhuman."

Cryaotic flinched, and turned to move away until the man had stopped him. "Wait, Ryan. I'm sorry. It came out wrong. You're a special child and I know how you must feel. You feel out of place, don't you? Like a burden, perhaps?"

"Sometimes," Cryaotic whispered, gazing down at his feet.

"I could help you, Ryan. I could fix you. Wouldn't you want to be fixed to make the people you love most happy?"

Cryaotic turned and gazed at Felix, who was staring down at his hands tiredly. He did want Felix to be happy. Cryaotic turned back to the man and nodded, a tear running down his cheek as he sniffled.

"Don't be upset, kid," he said, wiping the tear away from Cryaotic's cheek. "Here's my card - " he slipped it into Cryaotic's pocket. "And you call me or message me, and I'll come bring you by my office and I'll see what I can do for you. And everything is alright. You can trust me. I'll give you the answers you need."

Cryaotic nodded once more, murmuring a small 'thank you'. The man patted his shoulder and walked away.

Felix noticed that the ice cream truck had already left the park and children had their ice cream. But Cryaotic was nowhere in sight. He stood and began to search around the park, calling out Cryaotic's name.

"Cry? Cry?!" He yelled, then stopped abruptly when he saw the familiar brunette standing there with the money gripped within his hands. But before him was a man that was kneeling on the ground to be eye level with his creation. He was saying something unreadable, but when his eyes squinted to get a better look at the man in front of Cryaotic, he almost exploded in rage.

"Dr. Connors..." He whispered menacingly and watched as the man walked away. He would rip the man into shreds if kids weren't around. "Cryaotic!" Felix yelled, and the boy turned around immediately. Felix pointed to his side and Cryaotic was quick to run over to him. He knew that he was in trouble because Felix hardly ever said his full name unless it was necessary.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers?" Felix questioned the moment Cryaotic was at his side.

"I-I'm sorry, Felix..."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing! I dropped the money on the ground and he helped me pick it up, that's all!"

"Did you tell him your name?"

"I gave him a fake name," Cryaotic answered.

"Did he say anything about your eyes?"

"No! He didn't even notice!" He lied.

"Cryaotic - "

"No, Felix."

They were quiet, not looking at each other. Felix was looking away and Cryaotic had his arms folded, looking at the ground. "You're angry at me, aren't you?" Cryaotic asked quietly. Felix gave a sigh, then finally made eye contact with the boy standing next to him. He ran a hand down his face, then kneeled down before Cryaotic. "I'm not angry, Cry. I was worried. I didn't mean to yell or be too forward. I was just scared... You have to be careful because you're - "

"Different, I know," Cryaotic interrupted.

"And that's not a bad thing," Felix said, pulling him into a hug. Cryaotic sighed and wrapped his arms around him as well. Felix picked him up and walked to the car, patting his back softly.

"I love you, Fe," Cryaotic whispered.

"I know, buddy. I love you too. How about we go to the ice cream shop instead? They've got a lot more flavors to choose from. Then perhaps we could go to the store and pick out a movie and snacks. How does that sound?" Felix suggested.

"Sounds great. Especially because I'll be with you," Cryaotic responded, placing a kiss on Felix's cheek. They both blushed, then got into the car to go to the ice cream shop. They felt a lot more relaxed together and enjoyed the time spent with each other. They especially loved "arguing" as to which genre of movies was better, such as comedies or thrillers. Cryaotic won that round, and so they picked out a thriller. Felix loved how Cryaotic clung onto him throughout the movie and how he had nearly fallen asleep. It was a perfect end to an almost perfect day. Felix was just deathly afraid of what his former teacher wanted with his creation. Either way, Felix would fight tooth and nail just to keep Cryaotic safe... And that's what he intended to do.


	20. Chapter 20: Wrong Decision

[Chapter 20: Wrong Decision]

Felix tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his best friend to show up. He didn't let Cryaotic know that Ken was coming over. He wanted it to be a surprise, and he also needed to speak to Ken about serious matters. Felix was placed at the dining table, watching the cream within his coffee swirl and make the caffeinated drink fade into a lighter color. Cryaotic walked into the room and placed himself next to Felix. "Are you alright, Fe?"

Felix snapped out of his little daydream and looked down at Cryaotic, giving a tired smile. "Yea, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem like you're a bit lost in thought or something. Are you thinking about me? Am I causing you trouble?" Cryaotic questioned.

"No," Felix had answered truthfully, but Cryaotic felt - knew that he was a burden to Felix. Cryaotic nodded and looked down at his feet that were swinging under the table. Felix knew what he was thinking and lifted up his chin, looking into his beautiful eyes. "You're absolutely gorgeous to me, Cry. And I know that you feel as if you're a burden to me, but you're not."

Cryaotic nodded in understanding and took Felix's hand that was beneath his chin and kissed it. Felix smiled. They then both jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Felix squeezed Cryaotic's hand lightly, then got up to answer the door. Once he opened the door, he smiled so brightly and hugged the man in front of him.

"Woah! I wasn't expectin' that from my buddy!" That well-known country accent had shouted out from the brunette. "I'm just really glad to see you, Ken!" Felix had responded, and released the hug. Cryaotic had heard Ken's voice from the kitchen and bolted towards the door.

"KEN!" He screamed, running full speed toward him and jumping into his arms. Ken had shouted out in surprise, then held him as close as possible. "Ahh kid, I haven't seen you in awhile! Look at how big you've gotten! You just seem to get bigger and bigger each day! What'cha been eatin', kid?"

Cryaotic giggled. "Ken, come on, I'm not that big!" Ken laughed at his protest and sat him back down onto the floor. Cryaotic, already knowing that the two would talk and catch up on things, went into the living room to watch television. Felix allowed Ken to enter and closed the door behind him. They entered the dining room and Felix willed him to sit at the table. "Would you like some coffee?" Felix asked.

"Sure, buddy. That'd be nice," Ken answered, and Felix made it the way he knew Ken liked it. Very little cream and a lot of sugar. "So what was so urgent that I needed to come here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love visiting the two of you. But that message got me worried. I've never broken so many traffic laws in my entire life," Ken said with a chuckle. Felix gave him a smile but it had faded rather quickly.

"Ok Felix, seriously. What's going on?"

"Dr. Connors was talking to Cry yesterday at the park," Felix answered.

"What the heck does he want with our little guy?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not saying Cry is a liar, but he says that Dr. Connors told him nothing of import. Maybe... Maybe Cry's afraid to tell me what it is. I'm not sure what to say or do but I think that something bad is going to happen," Felix explained.

"We've gotta watch closely over him. Who knows what Dr. Connors wants with him," Ken stated. Felix placed his head in his hands and gave a struggled sigh. Ken placed a hand on his shoulder. "Something else is wrong isn't there?"

"He calls himself a burden, Ken. He doesn't believe that I love him with all of my heart. This other half of him... It turns him into someone he's not. He's violent, mean, and very unpredictable when it comes to his emotions. Lately, he hasn't really had a... mood swing, I guess we can call it. But I did find a large bruise on his side. Sort of looked like hemorraghing... I'm just constantly worried about him as well as constantly tired."

Ken looked at him sympathetically and smiled. That one smile had eased his nerves. At times, Ken never knew what to say or do, so he would just place his hand upon his shoulder and smile. "You know what? How about I have a talk with him?" Ken suggested. Felix shrugged, lifting his hand as if to say 'If you wish'. Ken shook his head and stood to go into the living room. He walked over to the couch and placed himself next to Cryaotic.

"How's it goin' kid?" Ken asked, ruffling his hair. Cryaotic chuckled then gave him a smirk, "It's goin'." Ken laughed at his answer, then turned to look him in the eyes. "So... What's wrong? And don't be tellin' that it's nothin' cuz it ain't."

Cryaotic sighed and looked over at Ken. "You know what's wrong with me, Ken. And we both know that Felix can't handle it. I know I can get violent at times... I know I'm different and we have to be cautious everywhere I go. When I was a specimen, things were a lot easier. But now look at me. Sure, I look like any other young child but I'm not. I'm becoming a burden to him. The day you said that Felix should kill me... Well, I'm starting to think that you were right."

"Cry, I didn't mean that. I was scared that Felix would get caught by creating you. But same as Felix... I grew attached to you. I'm always here for you and I'll always be your friend. You are no burden to him. You really want to know why he's upset?" Ken said, and Cryaotic nodded. "He's upset because you think that way. If you were a burden to him, don't you think that he would've killed you or gotten rid of you by now? That isn't Felix. Besides, I knew he loved you the moment he called me to help with your surgery. Cry, you know his heart," Ken explained, and Cryaotic nodded. He did know Felix cared, and he definitely knew Felix's heart.

Cryaotic smiled at Ken, then held up his finger. "I'll be right back," he said, then ran into the kitchen. He entered and noticed Felix's head down and resting on the table. Cryaotic moved over and softly brushed Felix's sandy blonde hair from his face, then caressed his cheek softly. Felix opened his sky blue eyes and noticed Cryaotic standing before him. He lifted his head and gave him a smile. "Hey Cry. How are you?"

Cryaotic merely smiled and placed a hand upon Felix's cheek, then pulled him closer to kiss his cheek. he then wrapped his arms around Felix's neck and just held him. "I know your heart, Felix," he whispered, and Felix could feel a warmth spread throughout his body as he pulled his creation closer to him. They both just held each other for a moment and it was all they needed to feel complete and no longer hurt.

The hug had lifted there spirits, if only momentarily. It didn't matter though, because they both felt content at least. Especially with playing video games with Ken. It was nice to finally see him and have him over for awhile. He had even made dinner for them which was very good. Ken made sure to make both Felix and Cryaotic feel happy again, even if it was just for a few hours. Ken was finally ready to head home, and he squeezed Cryaotic in a hug then gave felix a hug as well. "You know what? I'll visit you guys tomorrow, just to check on you two. Goodbye!"

"Bye Ken!" Cryaotic shouted, and Ken left. Cryaotic took Felix's hand and they made their way upstairs. Cryaotic took some pajamas out of Felix's drawers because he loved wearing Felix's shirts at night. When he went to go change, Felix had stopped him. "Cry... I saw the bruise. What's going on?"

"I..." Cryaotic began, but didn't know how to answer. "I'm not sure, Felix," he said, and quickly retreated to the bathroom. While he was in there changing, he could feel a sharp pain within his back. "No no no... Not now," he begged, hands gripping onto the counter as the pain had continued to grow immense. He had bit his lip so hard as to not scream in pain, then fell onto his side. He curled up on the bathroom floor, trying not to compose himself. The pain didn't even subside, and he couldn't hold the scream that had ripped from his throat.

"Cry!" Felix shouted, running over to the bathroom. He opened the door and found Cryaotic on the floor, writhing on the floor. He immediately fell to his knees and cradled Cryaotic to his chest, stroking his hair and shushing him. "Shh Cry, it'll be alright. What's wrong? Please tell me, please..." Felix begged, wiping the blood from Cryaotic's mouth. Felix's hand was on Cryaotic's bare back and he could feel his spine stretch slightly, and Felix almost screamed with worry. The pain within Cryaotic had finally passed, but a large bruise was quickly forming on his back. "Oh Cry..." Felix spoke sadly, pulling him up to his feet. Felix could almost say that Cryaotic looked an inch taller. He pulled the shirt over his head, then tended to the cut on his lip. "Go to bed, Cry. I'll be there soon," Felix muttered, and Cryaotic nodded. Felix was worried and had to calm himself momentarily, then returned to their bedroom. He slid in next to Cryaotic and pulled the boy closer to his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening to you? How long has this been going on?" Felix asked, turning the boy within his arms so that they were facing each other. Cryaotic looked away, but Felix shook his head and made him look at him. "Tell me, Cry."

"About two weeks," he answered. Felix grew even more worried and lifted his chin, looking into his eyes. Felix could say that those silver swirls were merely a few centimeters from the end of his iris. He shook his head again, and Cryaotic pulled his hand away. "Stop it, Felix. Whatever you're thinking, that's not happening. I'm not dying, ok? Even if I was, I'm not afraid. And you shouldn't be either."

"Cry, I'll always be afraid. I'll always worry. It's because I love you."

"I know that and I feel the same toward you. But you can't be afraid and you can't worry because everything is alright, Fe. I promise," Cryaotic said, kissing his creator's forehead. He wrapped his arms around his middle and closed his eyes. Felix held him close and began to drift off as well.

[The Next Day]

Cryaotic had awoken up earlier than Felix to write him a letter. He was leaving. he was going to fix himself for Felix. He crawled over him softly and went to go get dressed. After getting dressed, he pulled a piece paper from underneath the desk and a pen, then wrote what was on his heart to Felix. He then got onto the computer and pulled a card from his pocket. The man was a doctor, so he could be trusted, correct?

Cryaotic went to Felix's email and hacked into it, then messaged the man. It was odd that he had responded rather quickly, telling Cryaotic that he would be there soon. And so Cryaotic slipped out the door and waited on the porch for quite some time. A dark van had pulled up and Cryaotic stared at it questionably. The window had rolled down and the same man he met in the park was there. He waved Cryaotic over and he ran over to the van.

"Ryan. How are you?"

"I'm alright, sir."

"Get in the car. I'll take you to get fixed then bring you back. It shouldn't take long either. You trust me, right?"

Cryaotic stared at him, looked back at the house, then back at the man before him. He had stepped out of the car and opened the door for Cryaotic to get in. "Go on, son. It'll be fine. I understand why you're doing this and I applaud you for your bravery. Now, please, if you will," the man said, holding out his hand. Cryaotic took it and was helped into the car. "You're making the right decision, son," he told Cryaotic before closing the door.

"Am I?" Cryaotic whispered to himself.

Felix awoke to see Cryaotic gone, and he quickly got up. He searched around the house, calling his name but found him nowhere. The worry began to settle in once more, and he rushed outside to look around for a moment. Once he realized that Cryaotic was indeed gone, he called Ken to get down to his house quickly, to which Ken responded by hanging up and leaving his house as quickly as he could. He knocked on the door several times and Felix answered immediately. "He's gone, Ken..."

Ken entered the house and looked around, as if looking for something. He nodded, then walked over to Felix's desk and held up a note to Felix after reading it. Felix walked over and took it, opening it quickly to read it.

"My dearest Felix,

Do not worry. I am leaving with a kind doctor who said he could help me. He said that he could fix me, and so I decided to go with him. Things will be better for us now, I promise. Just trust me as I trust in you. I love you.

- Cryaotic"

The moment Felix had read the short note, he felt his heart burst within his chest and his knees go weak. He almost collapsed until Ken had caught him. Felix began to hyperventilate and Ken was trying to calm him. "Stop it. Stop. We've lost and found him before, we can do it again. Now, who is this man that he's talkin' about? Please don't tell me it's who I think it is..."

Felix nodded and Ken wanted to punch a wall in a fit of rage. "Get up, Felix. Get up. We're going to find him. Get dressed and let's go." Felix did as he was told, and they both left immediately.

Cryaotic was in some weird lab and the doctor gave him a smile that had slowly began to turn into a malicious smirk. "I've finally got you."

"What?" Cryaotic asked.

"You dumb child. I thought you'd recognize me... Well, at least my voice," the man said, lifting his hand. He had a scar that looked like a bite mark. Cryaotic's eyes widened. "Oh, so now you remember? Boy, you were one tough specimen."

Cryaotic began to back away and was about to run until he was grabbed and thrown into a chamber like tube. The glass had closed immediately and Cryaotic began to panic. "Let me out! You lied to me!"

"You were the one who was stupid enough to trust some random guy on the street. Felix taught you better, Mr. Cryaotic," he said.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Cryaotic asked.

"I'm Dr. Connors. I was your creator's teacher, but after the little incident you caused, that was quickly rearranged. I knew what he was up to the moment I had a few equipment items stolen from me. I didn't think he'd be successful, but here you are. I'm surprised you're not dead yet. Too bad your life will be ending quite soon," He spoke menacingly.

Cryaotic grew frustrated and slammed his fists into the glass that was encasing him, it had cracked significantly, but didn't break. Fear crossed the doctor's face for moment, then a smirk. "It's safety glass, my friend. I don't think you'll be escaping any time soon." The man laughed and exited the room.

Cryaotic glared at his back, fury running in his veins. He was stupid to have trusted him, and now Felix was probably going crazy trying to find him. "He shouldn't come for me at all... I'm a screw up. I'm so sorry, Felix."


	21. Chapter 21: Animalistic

[Chapter 21: Animalistic]

Felix was stressing, pulling at the strands of his hair. Ken was trying to decipher a possible place where Cryaotic was taken. He tried so desperately to make Felix talk, eat, drink, just do something! But he would just sit there and stare at the palms of his hands, whispering hateful words to himself. Ken was getting fed up with Felix acting this way. They had checked at every possible location, even the school's laboratory, and when they found no sign of Dr. Connors or Cryaotic, Felix had given up. And that had made Ken angry, and as much as he knew not to hit his friends, he had shoved Felix then pulled him up from his seat.

"You listen to me and you listen well. You can't just give up like that, this is Cry we're talking about. He is your pride and joy and this is how you act? Gosh dang it, take some pride in yourself and fight for the one you love most. If you give up... God so help me, I will punch you in the throat!" Ken had yelled at Felix, and the blonde's light blue eyes were opened so widely with shock and he had nothing he could say.

"I... I'm sorry, Ken. I just didn't know that he would run away. I love him with all of my heart and I just pushed him away."

"You didn't push him away. He pushed himself away mainly because he was worried and didn't know who he was... I know that he realizes that he belongs here with you and he is a part of something greater than what he is, but who he is, and that's why you love him. Now think, Felix. Where would Dr. Connors take him where no one else would look? Now that I think of it, it's quite obvious."

Felix thought for a moment, then his eyes widened once more. "Dr. Connors' house," he whispered, and Ken nodded. They both got back into the car and began to search for their former teacher's home. Felix had gotten into the driver's seat instead of the passenger's seat and sped off. Ken was slightly scared from Felix speeding down the street but eventually he understood. They needed to get to Cryaotic as soon as possible or something terrible would happen.

Cryaotic was still placed within the glass chamber. The glass had been cracked and he noticed that he could bust out if he kept trying. The moment he stood, he noticed there was some sort of gas leaking into the chamber and he began to worry. He had to escape. He wasn't going to be someone's experiment. Cryaotic closed his eyes, searching for that other side of him, and when he found it, he could feel its ferocity and he had let it consume him. A growl began to reverbrate deep within his throat, and his fists curled and pounded on the glass, breaking it in one hit. He stepped out and looked around, trying to figure out where he could be.

The sound of shattering glass had caught Dr. Connors' attention and he stood from where he was seated and went down to the basement of his house to see Cryaotic standing there. Cryaotic's eyes was glowing, the silver was swirling in a tantalizingly slow manner, and when Cryaotic had curled his lip back to snarl at the professor, Dr. Connors caught a glimpse of his teeth which had grown slightly sharper. It was then that Cryaotic had released a rather menacing roar, completely feral like an untamed lion, and began to step forward slowly. Dr. Connors had stepped back in slight fear.

"Mr. Cryaotic..." Dr. Connors began, but couldn't finish because Cryaotic had ran towards him with full speed shoved him. Dr. Connors flew halfway across the room and hit the floor rather harshly. He tried to back away, scooting acroos the floor, holding up his hands in defense. "Now, Cryaotic... You don't want to do anything rash, now do you?"

The only response that Dr. Connors recieved was a harsh growl. The man stood quickly and ran up the stairs leading out of the basement. Cryaotic followed close behind, trying to grab at the man's ankles and yank him down onto the floor. Dr. Connors wasn't afraid... He was terrified. He managed to get up the stairs and he slammed the basement door, locking it and keeping the boy from coming in. Cryaotic had begun to slam his fist on the door, roaring and yelling, cursing and telling the man to open the door so he could rip him limb from limb. Each pound on the door had caused the nails to loosen and slightly unscrew, the bolts falling onto the floor. Dr. Connors pressed his back against the door, taking deep shaky breaths as he tried to hold the door closed. Cryaotic banged on the door and eventually started to kick it, making the professor fall onto the groud and the door to topple over on top of him. He crawled from beneath the door and ran away, rushing up the stairs.

Cryaotic caught up with him, grabbing his leg and making him fall face first on the stairs. His head hit a step, causing a cut to form onto his forehead. It began to bleed, rolling down his sweaty face. Cryaotic crawled up his body and grabbed a fistful of his hair, lifting his head and slamming it into the stairs. Dr. Connors hollered in pain and flipped over, making Cryaotic fall off of him. The doctor kicked the boy in the face and he rolled down the stairs, hitting the floor, body suddenly going still. Dr. Connors stared at him for awhile, realizing he wasn't moving which had given him the opportunity to run the rest of the way up the stairs and grab the nearby phone. He dialed 911 and gazed back downstairs to see if he was still unconscious, but Cryaotic was nowhere in sight.

"Hello, you've reached 911, what's your emergency?"

Dr. Connors didn't hear the receptionist speaking because he had dropped the phone in shock, and began to cautiously walk down the stairs. He looked into the living room and didn't see him, then gazed into the kitchen. He gasped and slowly backed away after seeing the creation pull a sharp steak knife out of the kitchen drawer. He turned, as if in a trance, and slowly began to exit the kitchen. Dr. Connors ran up the stairs and hid in his bedroom, thinking of a plan. He had to somehow get Cryaotic back to the basement and stabilized. That meant he had to allow the boy to potentially harm him.

He could hear Cryaotic's footsteps slowly coming up the stairs. He saw the light within the hallway turn on and it filtered underneath the door. Cryaotic went to each door and kicked it open, realizing the professor wasn't in there then moved to the next. Once he reached the last door, he smiled and kicked it open, and held up the knife the moment he saw the professor cowering in the corner. He was close to stabbing him, but Dr. Connors kicked him over and grabbed him, yanking the knife out of his hand. Cryaotic screamed in frustration. A scream that was so loud that it had pierced his ears. Cryaotic struggled, but the man had held him down and pulled a sedative that he kept hidden within his drawers in times of emergency. He plunged the needle into the boy's neck, and he calmed immediately, eyes closing and body turning limp.

Dr. Connors picked him up and carried him back down to the basement, chaining him down onto an operating table. He gave a sigh, absolutely tired. He pulled out a scalpel and a few other tools and he gazed down at the unconscious boy. "You little shit..." he whispered harshly.

Felix and Ken had finally found the house and they quickly ran to the front door, Ken pulling out his lockpick. He picked the lock and they cautiously entered, and they looked around the house. Ken caught sight of the basement door on the floor and tugged on Felix's arm, and Felix looked over at the door. They moved over to it and saw a few lights on within the basement. Bad enough that the house was slightly trashed. When they began to walk down the stairs, Dr. Connors had jumped out and attacked Felix. Ken pulled the man off of him, and in that moment he stuck a needle right into Ken's neck and he fell over, completely unconscious. Felix grew angered and shoved him away, then punched him directly in the face. They began to wrestle, and with each punch Felix gave him, he was screaming insults and curse words in Swedish.

"Where is he?! Where is Cry?!" He yelled, and the sudden commotion had awakened Cryaotic. He growled in anger when realizing that he was tied down by chains and he began to grow frustrated. He tried releasing himself, pulling and tugging on the chains. When he had realized that Felix was within the room, wrestling with Dr. Connors, he had growled so loud that it had startled the two, and Felix noticed that it was Cryaotic. He got up quickly and moved toward Cryaotic, but the professor had grabbed him and slammed his head onto a nearby table. Felix fell onto the floor and held his head in pain, and Dr. Connors had grabbed his ankles and dragged him over to a chair to tie him down.

Felix's head was in pain and he looked over next to him to see Ken tied down as well. Ken was still slightly out of it, but he was alive and that was what mattered. Dr. Connors was standing next to Cryaotic, who was still struggling on the table.

"Funny how things work out, am I right?" Dr. Connors spoke.

"Screw you," Felix responded. "What do you want with him?"

Dr. Connors chuckled. "Nothing," he answered. "Nothing at all. I want him dead. I want him gone."

"Why? What has he ever done to you?"

"Do you not realize what you've done, Felix?! Look at him! He's an animal that deserves to be killed! He is unnatural; inhuman!" Cryaotic responded to that with a deep, guttural growl, lashing out and trying to break free of the chains. "Look at him, Felix. He doesn't even know who he is anymore. He let it take over. You should have killed him when you had the chance."

Felix looked at Cryaotic, and the boy was growling, hissing, snarling, and trying to free himself. His eyes were a dark blue and the silver within his irises held an unnatural glow. His teeth looked ever so slightly sharper, and every time he growled at Dr. Connors, he sounded a lot less like himself. He was... Animalistic.

"What happened to you?" Felix whispered, feeling as if it were entirely his fault.

"You really want to know that, Felix? I'll tell you the reason of why he is the way he is... It is my fault."

"Your fault?"

"Yes! My fellow doctors and I went to study the living creatures within a rain forest. Because of the deforestation taking place, many of the living things were becoming extinct. We figured that by creating synthetic creatures, they could mate and allow the species to grow again. Every single one of our creations had cells that had mutated by some unknown bacteria. It was like a disease which completely transformed them into these... These things. They were calm, they grew quickly and learned even quicker. Then they would grow to be vicious, murderous creatures. It's something within them that snaps. We never figured it out, so we did our best to destroy them all and forget that it ever happened. But I kept a specimen... I'm not sure why, but I did. I kept it preserved. Then you and your stupid friend had tried to do something that you had no business doing! You took the mutated cells and human cells, put them together, and got this!" He shouted, pointing at Cryaotic who had hissed at him.

"There is still no need to kill him! He has given no harm to anyone! I taught him the best way that I could and - "

"Taught him?!" The professor interrupted. "It doesn't matter what you teach them! They will take that knowledge and use it against you! It doesn't matter if you taught him respect, integrity, honesty, or even love! It won't matter because he will turn on you and kill you!"

"He wouldn't!" Felix shouted. "I know him! I know his heart! He is a good person!"

"A person? He is no human! He may be half human but that does not change what he really is! He is a monster! Smarter than the beings I created because of the humanity within him, which makes him that much more lethal. You should have taken responsibility and killed him when you had the chance!" Dr. Connors shouted while picking up a needle.

"Don't touch him!" Felix yelled, tugging on the ropes that binded him. Cryaotic was growling viciously, trying to kick away the professor who was slowly approaching him with the needle. With one rough pull, the chains broke free and Cryaotic jumped onto the man. He fell backwards, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Cryaotic began to throw punches, each hit becoming more brutal than the last. The first punch caused Dr. Connors nose to break and bleed, and the next few punches left a bloody mess as Felix could hear bones crushing beneath his creation's powerful fists. Cryaotic picked up the man's head and slammed it into the concrete floor of the basement, and that was when Felix had shouted out to him.

"Stop! Cry, please! Stop!" But Cryaotic kept going, and Felix had to think of something to say, and something quick. Anything to get Cryaotic to stop and not accidentally murder the man.

"Cry, stop! I know you. I know your heart, and you know mine. I love you for who you are, not what you are. Don't let this consume you. Don't let this thing turn you into something you're not! You can fight it, please, I know you can... Just let it go. Everything will be fine if you let it go."

Cryaotic had paused, still shaking violently and wanting so desperately to kill this man beneath him. He closed his eyes, head hurting from the conflict going on within his mind.

"Just listen to my voice, Cry. You are human. You have emotions, you make mistakes... But don't let this be a mistake that you'll have to learn from, or a regret you'll have to hold for the rest of your life."

Cryaotic's breathing had evened out, and he stepped away from Dr. Connors limp body. The professor was breathing shallowly, one eye closed from the impact of Cryaotic's fists, and the other opened and wide and filled with fear. Cryaotic went over to Felix and untied him and Felix ran over to Ken to untie and wake him as well. He turned back to Cryaotic and kneeled down on the floor. Cryaotic had tears pouring down his cheeks as he refused to look into Felix's eyes.

"I'm a monster," he whispered, and broke down crying.

"No, Cry. You're not a monster, don't say that," Felix murmured, pulling him into a hug.

The police had arrived and questioned them, and Felix had to tell them that Dr. Connors had kidnapped his "adopted son" and that the man was hurt because he was defending himself. Felix mentioned that he had to get away from the man after he tried the kill them, and that he had fallen down the stairs.

After a day or two, he had received notice of having to go to court and the two weeks that had passed was filled with lawyers and attorneys. It had ended with Dr. Connors going to jail for kidnapping and attempted murder, and Felix with no charges because it was an act of self-defense.

After that, there was peace. But Cryaotic was quiet. He never said a word after that day, no matter how many times Felix had tried to speak to him. Felix always tried to let Cryaotic know that it wasn't his fault. He just wanted to be normal, and wanting that was ok. But he still remained quiet, and sometimes he'd sit there, looking at his hands and remembering the blood that stained them, then he'd break down and cry. The only thing Felix could do was hold him and tell him that everything was ok now. There was no need to be sad or afraid. He had to keep reminding Cryaotic that the human side of him is what spared Dr. Connors' life, and it makes Cryaotic a good person. But Cryaotic would shake his head and walk away.

"I don't know what to do, Ken. He hasn't spoken a word," Felix said.

"None whatsoever?" Ken asked.

"None."

"One day he'll realize that it was never his fault and he was never a burden. One day he'll let that all go and he'll be that cheerful little guy that we knew so well," Ken spoke hopefully.

"One could only hope, Ken."

Cryaotic was sitting at the top of the stairs, overhearing their conversation. He sighed and returned to his and Felix's room. He layed down and curled up upon the bed, letting the tears escape from his eyes. He then felt another shockwave of pain overtake his body, but he didn't scream nor did his face show any emotion. He just let the pain wash over him, feeling as though he deserved it. When it had subsided, he closed his eyes and wished himself dead, but was only welcomed by a disturbed sleep filled with waking nightmares.


	22. Chapter 22: Forgiveness

[Chapter 22: Forgiveness]

Felix was sitting within the living room alone, studying for the upcoming exams that he had for the remainder of the year. There was at least a month left of school, and he was hoping he would do well. He couldn't really get into studying because he was just so worried for his creation. He kept himself locked up in their room, only coming out to eat, use the restroom, or shower, then he'd return to the room. He remained beneath the blankets of the bed, not even bothering to move. Once in awhile he'd have pains and would cry silently, and Felix, if he caught it in time, would hold him until the pain subsided. Felix thought of Cryaotic and finally decided upon going up the stairs to check on him.

Felix made his way up the stairs and to his room, opening it cautiously. He saw a small body hidden underneath the covers and he walked over to the bed, placing himself next to Cryaotic. He seemed to be sleeping, and so Felix softly ran his fingers through his hair. The boy moved within his sleep and moved closer to the touch, and Felix laid next to him, pulling him into a hug. Cryaotic woke up, looking into the eyes of his creator. He gave a light smile, which was surprising for the blonde, but he smiled back as well.

"How are you?" Felix questioned, and Cryaotic shrugged in response. "Hm... Well are you hungry? You've been in here all day." Cryaotic shook his head, and Felix sighed. "Please talk to me, Cry. Don't push me away," Felix begged, and Cryaotic pulled the covers over his head. "Don't do this to me... Please?" But Cryaotic didn't respond, merely keeping himself hidden from his creator. Felix kissed the top of his head and exited the room with a sigh. He just wished that eventually he'll be able to help Cryaotic and that he'll be the person he used to be. He remembered how outgoing Cryaotic used to be, and he loved that about him. He was always happy despite everything. But now he was hurt and broken, and left Felix feeling like he was the cause of the child's misery.

Cryaotic listened to the door close softly and sighed as a tear softly rolled down his cheek. He suddenly heard the sound of laughter and it made him curious. He arose from his bed and looked at the window. Chris and Thomas were outside. A ghost of a smile had formed upon Cryaotic's lips and the boy decided that he'd go outside and greet them. He wasn't quite sure what he would say though. He went downstairs and quietly walked past Felix, opening the back door silently and leaving. He ran across the yard and to the fence where him and Chris had spoken before. The boy noticed Cryaotic and turned to his brother. They both ran over to Cryaotic with a smile on their face.

"Cry, right? How's it goin'?" Thomas asked. Cryaotic gave a light shrug and a small smile. Chris noticed the sadness hidden within Cryaotic's strange eyes and walked closer to the fence.

"Cry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cryaotic whispered, his voice was groggy from lack of use. Chris frowned and asked Thomas to leave them be for a moment, to which the older brother complied and went into the house for a while. Chris turned back to Cryaotic and asked quietly as if someone was still there, "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"No," Cryaotic answered, shaking his head.

"Well, then what? Did someone hurt your feelings?"

Cryaotic shook his head again, looking away in slight shame. Chris lowered his voice to an even more quiet whisper, "Did you hurt someone?" The answer to Chris' question was a tear that had fallen down Cryaotic's cheek. "I'm sure that whatever you did wasn't intended. If it was, you wouldn't be so upset right now. You have to learn to forgive yourself, Cry."

Cryaotic looked up at him, confused. "Forgive myself? How can I?" Cryaotic asked, finally speaking how he felt of himself. "I'm a terrible person. I'm a monster."

"You forgive yourself by realizing that whatever happened wasn't your fault. It was inflicted upon you, and you had to act. At least that's what my mom says. And you're not a monster. If you were, you'd have fangs," Chris responded. Cryaotic frowned, then a full smile broke out onto his face and he began to laugh. Chris smiled, proud that he had made a friend feel better and laughed as well.

"Hey Cry."

"Yea?"

"How'd you get so tall?" Cryaotic realized what Chris was asking and he then noticed the height difference. He remembered being at least an inch or two shorter than Chris, now he was a few inches taller.

"Puberty?" Cryaotic guessed, shoulders raising up in uncertainty.

"Ew, already? Dang. Sorry about that," Chris replied.

"Yea, me too. Hey, I'll come by again sometime. I should head back inside," Cryaotic said, feeling he had something very important to do. Chris nodded and they did the secret handshake quickly, then Cryaotic ran back inside the house.

Once inside, Cryaotic began looking for Felix. He wasn't in the living room like he was earlier. Cryaotic needed to apologize and he needed to let Felix know that he still loved him. He also needed to somehow find forgiveness for himself. He wasn't sure how he would accomplish that, but felt like eventually, just as Ken had said, he'd be the happy person that he was before all of this happened. He walked up the stairs quietly and looked around the house, checking the bathroom then checking their room. Felix wasn't there so that left the guest room, which he had used as an office for quite some time. Cryaotic went over to the guest room and noticed the door opened ever so slightly. He pushed it open to see Felix's head on the desk, and when he looked closer he noticed a few tears falling from Felix's eyes. Cryaotic's heart broke. He had caused this... At least that was his thoughts upon the situation.

Cryaotic entered the room quietly, slowly making his way toward his creator. In a small shaky voice, he called out for Felix and he felt like a small specimen again. "Fe...?"

Surprised by the sound of Cryaotic's voice, Felix's head shot up and he turned around to see his creation standing their shyly, hands folded in front of him, and his eyes cast downward. Felix stood and kneeled before Cryaotic. The boy looked up and wiped away the tears still upon Felix's face. "I'm so sorry, Fe," he said. "I love you."

For Felix, there was no need for Cryaotic to apologize. He just pulled him into a hug and held him as tightly as he could. "It was never your fault, Cry. You know that. I'm just so proud of you for realizing who you are and not letting the fact that even if you aren't human, then you're a monster. You are nothing of the sort. It's because of your heart and the care you show for others that makes you human. So please, forgive me for ever making you feel as if you weren't and forgive yourself."

That was the second time that Cryaotic was told that, and this time he had believed and trusted Felix. "I forgive you, as well as myself. I understand now. Do you... Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. I love you for a reason, Cry. Not just because you're my creation, but because I feel connected to you. You truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Regardless of anything, you bring joy to my life," Felix explained, and that very statement left tears in Cryaotic's eyes. Cryaotic hugged him tighter and cried silently.

Felix picked him up after kissing his cheek, then brought him downstairs. Sitting Cryaotic on the couch, he gave the boy a smile. "Toast and Nutella?" Cryaotic's face immediately broke out into a smile and he nodded, running into the kitchen before Felix could even take one step. Cryaotic bounced happily in one spot and Felix grabbed the bread to place into the toaster. Once the bread was in, Cryaotic stood by the toaster and waited. Felix couldn't help but smile. He was still the same hyper little specimen on the inside. Once it popped up, he gave a little gasp then a bright smile. Felix shook his head, taking the toast and spreading Nutella over it, placing it on a plate, and handing it to Cryaotic. Felix made himself some too and sat at the dining table with Cryaotic.

They began to talk as if nothing had been bothering them in the first place and Cryaotic, being the little chatter box that he was, began talking about anything and everything. It was nice to see that smile on his face and the light within his eyes. Felix just smiled, happy to see the old Cryaotic back and just as enthusiastic as ever. Cryaotic had paused and gazed at Felix, wondering why he was staring at him.

"What?" Cryaotic questioned.

"Nothing," Felix said. "It's just so nice to see you happy again."

"Oh..." Cryaotic said, a small blush forming on his face. He took Felix's hand within his and held it for a moment, just loving the fact that Felix's touch always calmed him. He smiled, then pulled Felix over to the living room. "Wanna play some games? You've been busy with studying. Perhaps you need a break?"

Although Felix knew that it was an excuse to hang out together, he didn't mind. Cryaotic had kept himself isolated, so any time spent with him was highly cherished. Besides, Felix really did need a break from all of the studying he had to do.

"Sure, Cry. I'd love to play games with you," Felix answered, and Cryaotic gave a bright smile.

The two played for quite some time, and later that day, Ken had come over to spend time with them. He was also glad that Cryaotic had finally began to talk.

"Hey little guy!" Ken greeted, picking him up and hugging him. "Look who's up and talkin'! You worried me, kid. How ya feelin'?"

"I feel good. Well, a lot better," Cryaotic answered, looking over to Felix who gave him a smile. "I'll be back," Cryaotic said, running up the stairs.

"Well, look who's back!" Ken exclaimed, and Felix chuckled with a bright smile. "Yea, I'm glad he's doing well. How have you been, Ken?"

"Forget about me! How about you? I've never seen you smile this much, Felix." Felix had smiled again at that statement, and nodded. "I'm very happy that he's alright, that's all. And I just love him. I really and truly do. The day he confessed to me... I did the same, but halfheartedly. I didn't want to let him know that. But now, everyday I'm reminded of how much I love him. He's all I've got, Ken. Well, I've got you too." Felix said with a chuckle.

"Why not tell him the truth?" Ken questioned.

"Because I wasn't sure how I truly felt. I'm still not sure. I'm not willing to break his heart," Felix answered.

"Who said you'd have to? All I'm saying is that I know you feel the same, regardless of what you're telling me now. You both love each other. Funny... You created your own soul mate," Ken spoke, giving Felix a knowing smile. Felix blushed lightly and rubbed his arm nervously.

"Me and Cry are just close, that's all," Felix said.

"Right," Ken said, rolling his eyes playfully. Felix knew that the feelings were there, but he felt it was morally wrong, considering that Cryaotic was merely a growing child. Little did Felix know that the child was a lot older than what he looked to be.

Speaking of Cryaotic, the boy was upstairs listening carefully. He felt a sudden sadness hit him. He knew that Felix would never love him the way he loved Felix. It was just wishful thinking. Cryaotic shrugged, realizing that this was how life worked out. Not everything was fair, no matter what you did, how you change it, or even forgiving yourself and others. Life would always stab you in the back.

Cryaotic grew frustrated and entered the bathroom, closing the door lightly behind him. It didn't matter anymore. He would always love Felix, even if his creator returned the feelings or not. Although he felt hurt, he had just learned forgiveness, and that meant he had to let go. Felix didn't lie... He just didn't feel exactly the same way. Cryatic felt a tear run down his cheek and he wiped it away. When he looked down at his hand, he gasped. A look of horror was upon his face as he stared at the moist liquid still upon his hand. His tears... They were silver.

Cryaotic looked into the mirror and could see how dangerously close the silver linings had gotten to the end of his iris. He suddenly felt a sharp pain, but it was incredibly immense. He held in his screams and let the pain flow through his body. He thought of Felix because he was his only comfort, and the pain was only slowly fading away. Silver tears had continuously poured from his eyes until the pain ceased. He took deep breaths and quickly dried his tears, being sure to wipe off the silver residue completely until it was gone. He straightened himself out, trying to look presentable and as if nothing happened, then returned downstairs.


	23. Chapter 23: Fully Grown

[Chapter 23: Fully Grown]

Cryaotic awoke next to his creator and he looked up at him. Felix was still sleeping peacefully, arms wrapped loosely around him. He gave a quiet sigh and cuddled closer to Felix, resting his head upon his chest. Felix awoke from the feel of Cryaotic's movements and gazed down upon him.

"Are you awake, Cry?"

The boy nodded and Felix pulled him closer. "Is everything alright? You've gone quiet again. It worries me when you don't speak to me."

"I'm alright. It's just that... The pains that I've been having... They've gotten a lot worse and they tend to happen more often," Cryaotic explained. Felix understood. Cryaotic was getting a lot taller. He was already almost up to Felix's chest, and Felix had taken notice of his eyes. They were a lot brighter and those silver lines tended to move on their own.

"What does it feel like?" Felix asked. He didn't mean to say it, but he was curious.

"What does what feel like?" Cryaotic inquired, not understanding what Felix was curious about. "Your eyes," Felix answered. "The silver... They move on their own."

"Oh... No... I just see things differently, I guess. I can't feel the movement," Cryaotic answered. Felix nodded in understanding and before he could say anything else, he felt Cryaotic tug on his shirt. He was going to ask what was wrong but Cryaotic was biting his lip rather harshly, teeth digging into skin. Felix realized that he was going through another episode and he told Cryaotic not to bite his lip.

"If you have to, bite on a piece of cloth. Here," Felix said, and Cryaotic bit down on a shirt. He was unable to breathe from the pain. It got worse each and every time. Felix held him, trying to calm him and help ease the pain by rubbing his back. It was when Cryaotic began to cry that Felix grew scared. The tears pouring from his eyes were silver, and they were thick rivulets that refused to stop.

"Cry? Cry, what's wrong?" Felix questioned desperately, and Cryaotic didn't answer. Felix was struck by surprise when he could see him grow ever so slightly, and that was when the pain had subsided.

"I'm alright... Could you do me a favor?" Cryaotic asked, wiping away the thick streaks of silver tears.

"Of course, anything."

"I have a headache. Could you bring me an aspirin or something?"

"Sure," Felix said, leaving the room. He checked the medicine cabinet within the restroom but couldn't find any headache medicine of any kind. He returned to the room and looked at Cryaotic sadly.

"Will you be fine here by yourself? I'm going to go to the store to get you some medicine and possibly a few other things. I won't be long, I promise," Felix told him. Cryaotic nodded and just layed there, hiding himself beneath the covers. Felix grabbed a sweater and put on his shoes, leaving the house quickly.

Cryaotic watched him leave, secretly wishing that he wouldn't have left. He pulled the blankets closer to his body, and when he curled up to try and find a bit of comfort, he could feel another wave of pain running through his body and he prayed it would go away soon. He couldn't belive that he was having another episode so soon after the one he just recently had. The pain was steadily growing and he bit onto the blanket as hard as he could. He could feel all the changes his body was growing through. He could feel his muscles stretching and it felt as if they would be ripped apart and the way his bones grew felt like they could break if they grew any further.

Even when it felt like he couldn't grow anymore, he could still feel the pain, and it hurt so bad. He had no one to help him and it was like torture. It began to feel like he was being set on fire, and then thrown into a meat grinder. He could no longer hold in his tears and he let them flow again. The tears were thicker than last time, and he could also feel the thick silver liquid pouring from his ears, his nose, and his mouth. The sensation of it rising up his throat burned and he let out a scream. The tone of his voice was like a child's, then slowly began to deepen, his scream sounding like that of a broken man.

Cryaotic fell onto the floor in pain, his screams turning into sobs as he began to beg, plead anything that could hear him, for the pain to stop. "P-Please... Help..." He whispered, then began to pull himself across the floor to the phone that Felix kept in the room. Before he could reach it, he felt one last shockwave of pain shoot through his spine then it ended. He just laid there for a moment, then slowly pulled himself back up onto the bed. Before he could sit down to catch his breath, he noticed his clothes looked stretched out or it was ripped.

"Crap, my favorite shirt..." He said to himself. Then he paused. That wasn't his voice. That was NOT his voice. "Is this my voice?" He asked aloud. "Oh my gosh, what happened to my voice?"

His voice was deep and smooth. It was strange to him and he couldn't believe that was his voice. He stood and looked in the mirror. He looked a lot older, almost Felix's age. "What happened to me?!" He shouted, although he knew very well what happened to him. He looked like himself still, blue with silver eyes and slightly longer curly brown hair. His skin was still pale, but that didn't matter. He looked back down at his clothes then decided to change. He looked through Felix's clothes, then put on sweat pants and one of Felix's university shirts, which was only a bit bigger on him. He quickly headed to the bathroom to clean his face from the silver residue, looking at himself in disbelief once more. Cryaotic then heard the door close downstairs and Cryaotic ran to the bedroom and shut the door, locking it immediately. Felix came up the stairs after locking the door behind him, then tried to open the door to where Cryaotic was, but realized it was locked.

"Cry? Are you ok? Open the door," Felix called, but Cryaotic refused, not wanting Felix to see what he looked like. "What's wrong, Cry? Please open the door, you're worrying me."

Cryaotic would answer, but he had almost forgotten that his voice was a lot deeper. He then decided to just remain quiet. But that was something that would worry Felix to no end because he was quiet. Felix stood there quietly until a note slid from underneath the door. Felix picked it up and read it.

"I don't want you to see me... If you have the medicine, set it by the door please. Thanks, Fe. Could you bring me water, too?"

Felix nodded. "Alright, Cry. I'll be back. I'll knock when it's by the door."

Cryaotic listened as Felix went back downstairs, and then he began to hyperventilate ever so slightly. "What am I going to do? He's going to freak out." There was a knock at the door and Cryaotic froze. He went over to the door and unlocked it.

Felix stood at the door, merely waiting for Cryaotic to open the door. He was going to push it open once he did, and when Cryaotic finally unlocked the door, Felix opened it. Cryaotic moved away quickly and turned his back from Felix. The first thing Felix noticed was his height, and he almost had to squint to be sure it was his creation. He still had that curly brown hair, but Felix was still walking towards him with caution.

"Cry...?" He asked hesitantly, and the boy who was now a man didn't move a muscle. "Cry, is that you?"

Cryaotic slowly turned around and looked up at Felix. "Hey, friend," he said, and Felix almost fell from shock. Felix couldn't believe how deep and sultry his voice was, and how he had gotten older within the span of thirty minutes. Felix just stood there staring at him. He was struck by the beauty of his creation. His originally cobalt blue eyes were now a stunning electric blue and the silver lines swirled as if Cryaotic's entire being was at peace. They were already at the edge of Cryaotic's iris, so Felix was confused. Shouldn't he be dead? Either way, he was gorgeous and Felix realized he was staring and a blush covered his entire face. He cleared his throat and Cryaotic gave a light smile.

"I apologize for borrowing your clothes. When I grew, it was sort of like an Incredible Hulk moment," Cryaotic said with a chuckle. That small laugh had sent shivers down Felix's spine and he forced a smile.

"It's fine, Cry. They fit well," he complimented. Cryaotic gave another smile. "I know this is quite overwhelming. I didn't think it would happen so soon," Cryaotic explained.

"I didn't either," Felix said, moving closer to Cryaotic. He stopped directly in front of him and stared into his eyes. Cryaotic was going to ask what was wrong but silenced himself the moment he felt Felix's fingers caress his cheek.

"Felix...?"

"You're so beautiful," Felix whispered, then he instantly stepped back from Cryaotic, realizing what he had said. Cryaotic had a full on blush upon his face, not believing the words out of Felix's mouth. Cryaotic then let out a low chuckle which had sent another torrent of shivers throughout Felix.

"So, um... You gonna stop starin' at me, Fe?"

"Right... I apologize," Felix said, looking away. Cryaotic smiled and assumed that Felix just wasn't used to seeing him that way. Honestly, Felix was distracted by how attractive Cryaotic was with his sultry voice and gorgeous smile. Cryaotic took his hand and Felix felt tingles travel throughout his body.

"Nutella and toast?" Cryaotic asked, and Felix nodded dumbly. They headed down into the kitchen and Felix placed himself at the dining table while Cryaotic went into the kitchen to make the toast. Once it was finished, he set down a plate for Felix and one for him, then turned back to the kitchen to get them both a glass of milk. He sat at the table and Felix kept his eyes on the toast before him. Cryaotic was growing worried and he finally decided to speak up. "Felix, what's wrong?"

Felix glanced up at his creation, his truly beautiful creation. "Nothing. Just surprised to see you all grown up. You're handsome," Felix mentioned, as a blush formed upon his cheeks again. Cryaotic smiled, reaching across the table to hold his creator's hand. Felix had noticeably trembled and Cryaotic looked at him with slight worry. "Something's bothering you..."

"No, no, not at all. Really Cry, it's nothing," Felix answered, squeezing the hand that was in his own. "D-Did it hurt?" Felix questioned after noticing several bruises upon Cryaotic's skin.

"Yes, it was very painful, but I managed. Perhaps it was the last episode I'll have," he answered. "One hasn't happened for quite some time."

"Good. As long as you're alright. I'm sorry I wasn't here to comfort you. You needed the medicine, so I - "

"Felix, it's alright," Cryaotic interrupted. "Thinking of you is what comforted me." Felix blushed at that statement, but smiled. Cryaotic smiled as well and took their plates and glasses over to the sink. Felix mentioned that he'll be right back and Cryaotic nodded as he began to clean the dishes. felix bolted up the stairs and went into the bathroom, pulling out his phone and calling Ken.

"Hello?"

"Ken! Cryaotic... He..." Felix began, breathing heavily and holding onto his head. He felt as if he was going crazy.

"What?! What's wrong with him?!" Ken shouted, frightened that something terrible had happened.

"He's a man," Felix whispered.

"Ok Felix. Either you're tired or you've officially gone insane," Ken responded and Felix rolled his eyes in frustration.

"No, Ken. He's a man. He evolved again. He was a child this morning, I leave the house for thirty minutes, and come home to a full grown man," Felix explained. "If you don't believe me, then come over and see for yourself." The answer that Felix received was the sound of a dialtone. He assumed that Ken was on his way. Cryaotic knocked on the bathroom door and Felix opened it.

"You alright?" Felix nodded to Cryaotic and the man looked at his creator in slight disbelief. A knock on the door startled Cryaotic and Felix moved past him to get the door. He opened the door and Ken just stepped in, gazing about the house and looking for Cryaotic. "Where is he?" He questioned.

Cryaotic walked down the stairs cautiously and looked over at Ken who stared directly back at him. "Hello Ken," Cryaotic greeted. Ken smiled and greeted him back. "How's it goin'?" Ken asked.

"It's goin'," Cryaotic said, just like the last time he saw Ken. "I'm guessing you two want to talk... I'll, um... I'll go to the living room."

Once Cryaotic was out of ear shot, Ken looked at Felix. "Holy crap!"

"I know!" Felix exclaimed.

"That's definitely Cry... I thought that once he had evolved into a human he would age normally. What happened?" Ken questioned.

"I'm not sure," Felix replied. "But maybe he'll age normally now?" Ken shrugged and they remained silent for quite some time until Ken looked over at him and gave him a knowing smile.

"Don't even say it," Felix warned. Ken wiggled his eyebrows and Felix punched his shoulder as hard as he could. "Ow! What? I know you were thinking about it," Ken said, still smiling. Felix shook his head, but he knew very well that Ken was right. Felix loved Cryaotic. He had fallen for him the moment he was created, and now he had evolved into something so incredibly beautiful that he couldn't avert his gaze away from him. It had only been a few hours and he felt this attraction towards Cryaotic. Ken had already left the room while Felix was deep in thought to go and speak to Cryaotic. Felix then decided to join them and they spoke for awhile. When Ken had left, it was rather late and Felix had decided that it was time to turn in. It was then that Felix noticed an issue. Cryaotic and Felix share a bed, and Felix didn't have the heart to leave him upstairs and sleep on the couch. Cryaotic wouldn't understand.

"Are you coming, Felix?" Cryaotic asked.

"Yes," he answered, following him up the stairs. Cryaotic sat down upon the bed once they were in their room and Felix grabbed some pajamas and went to go change in the restroom. He stood there quietly for a moment, almost beginning to hyperventilate from the fact that Cryaotic was now a (hot) young man and was in his bedroom where they share a bed. Felix shook his head at himself. There was no need to be nervous. It was just Cryaotic. Felix sighed, getting changed quickly and heading back into the bedroom. Once there, Cryaotic looked up at him and they just stared at each other. Cryaotic gave a saddened sigh, looking down at his hands.

"It's just me, Felix, but... I know how awkward this must be for you, so... If you want me to, I'll leave," Cryaotic suggested.

"No!" Felix shouted a bit too soon and too loud, making Cryaotic flinch. "I mean... No, please. Stay with me," Felix said quietly. Cryaotic nodded, shyly lifting his hand and holding it out to Felix, which the blonde took slowly. The moment their hands connected, they both felt a cool shock that went through them and warmed their hearts. They looked into each other's eyes and the overwhelming sensation of love had washed over the both of them. They looked away and Felix crawled into the bed next to Cryaotic. They were silent and still, afraid to touch each other again. Cryaotic then turned over onto his side to cuddle against Felix, and the man grew stiff then relaxed, remembering that it was only Cryaotic. He took a deep breath and released it, then turned to wrap his arms around him, pulling him close. Cryaotic gasped, slightly shocked by his actions.

"I love you," Felix whispered, kissing his cheek lightly. Cryaotic smiled, laying his head against Felix's chest and drawing himself closer to his creator.

"I love you too, Fe."


	24. Chapter 24: Hangin' Out

[Chapter 24: Hangin' Out]

It took some getting used to for Felix to realize that Cryaotic was indeed a man. It had been about two weeks since he had fully grown and he seemed to be fine. He didn't go through any more of his growing pains and he was a lot more like himself these days. Felix sat down next to Cryaotic with a smile. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, I'm just fixing your microscope. You said there was something wrong with it and I have nothing else to do," Cryaotic answered.

"You didn't have to," Felix said.

"Eh, well I wanted to," Cryaotic replied, shrugging his shoulders. Felix smiled at him and Cryaotic gave a wink back. It made Felix blush significantly. He wasn't sure what happened to Cryaotic, but the moment he grew up was the moment he became a lot more mature, mentally, emotionally... Physically. At times it was exceedingly hard to keep his gaze averted from Cryaotic, especially at times when he would change into one of Felix's shirts. He was rather well built and toned. Felix hated when he would catch himself staring, and would berate himself for doing so. Luckily, Cryaotic didn't really notice his looks of longing toward the brunette.

"Um, Cry... Ken wanted to take us out somewhere. Just for all of us to hangout. Would you like to go?"

"Yea! I love hanging out with you two. So what did he have in mind?" Cryaotic asked, unscrewing the bottom of the microscope to check if there was something wrong with the inside. "You know, I'm really starting to not like this microscope..." he muttered, giving a chuckle. Felix took the microscope from him and set it aside.

"Felix - " Cryaotic began, trying to get the microscope back from him. He was always the type to finish what he started, but Felix believed that he needed a break. He had been tinkering with that microscope for awhile.

"No, Cry. You've dealt with this thing enough. Go get dressed 'cause Ken said he would be here soon anyway," Felix said. Cryaotic gave a sigh, rolling his eyes playfully. "Fine, I'll go get dressed. But I'm going to fix that microscope. Even if it's the least thing I do," Cryaotic said back to him while walking up the stairs. Felix laughed, shaking his head at the man. There was a knock on the door and Felix got up to answer it. Of course it was Ken and Felix allowed him in the house.

"Hey buddy! How ya doin'?" Ken said, clapping a hand over Felix's shoulder. He looked around then back at Felix. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Felix glared at him and pointed a finger at him with a warning glare. Ken chuckled, raising his hands up in surrender. Cryaotic then came downstairs in a black shirt and dark colored jeans. He smiled the moment he saw Ken and they gave each other a hug. "I can't ask how my little buddy's doing anymore, can I? You ain't little anymore," Ken said. Cryaotic shrugged, giving a smile.

"So... Where are we going?" Cryaotic asked, curious as to what they could possibly do other than go outside.

"I don't know. Anywhere you would like to go," Ken said. "But I was thinking we could go do laser tag. Just something fun. We've all been through a lot... We need a break. It'll be fun. Do you guys agree?"

"I'm down for it," Felix said. "What's laser tag?" Cryaotic asked, and Ken looked at him in surprise then looked over to Felix. "You never took him laser tagging? You poor neglected child," Ken said, throwing an arm around Cryaotic's shoulders. Cryaotic, not knowing how to handle the situation, assumed that it was something everyone's supposed to do.

"Is it vital for every child to do this?" Cryaotic questioned. "Yes!" Ken shouted. Felix rolled his eyes at Ken. "It isn't vital, Cry. But it is kind of true that everyone should try it at least once," Felix explained.

"Well then let's go!" Cryaotic yelled, grabbing Felix's hand and rushing out the door. Ken followed behind them with a knowing smile. He had caught the blush on Felix's cheeks the moment Cryaotic grabbed his hand. They headed out and Cryaotic was extremely excited. He kept bouncing in his seat and Felix shook his head. He still had his child like qualities. Once they arrived at the small building, Cryaotic stared at it questioningly. He looked over at Felix and the blonde gave him a smile, taking his hand and walking into the small game store. "On one side is the arcade, and the other side is where people play laser tag," Felix explained. Ken came up behind them and pushed them forward.

"Come on! We're going to play now! No teams, it's every man for himself," Ken said. They went up to the desk and paid for a game, then waited for the others to come out. Once it was their turn, the man allowed them into the room to explain the rules and help them suit up. Cryaotic had chosen Rogue, Felix chose Bishop, and Ken chose Black Ops.

"Alright, fellas," the store mananger began. "When holding the gun, make sure you hold it with both hands. The gun has a sensor and it allows the laser to work as well as better accuracy. When you are shot, your vest will shut down for about twenty seconds. That gives you enough time to hide. Once you go in, give your vest a few seconds to restart. There are bonus floors where the glowing boxes are, if you get up there, keep shooting them until they 'explode'. And lastly, enjoy yourselves!" He said with a smile, allowing the three men inside. Ken bolted inside immediately to hide and Felix followed. Cryaotic cautiously walked in and was distracted by the neon colors and black lights. His vest lit up and he knew he was open for both Ken and Felix. He ran up the ramp and down a hall and he saw Felix. He quickly held up his gun and shot him, and Felix's lights flickered and died out, a voice coming from his vest. "You've been hit. Please hold."

"Aww come on!" Felix yelled, and Cryaotic started laughing. Felix turned and saw him and Cryaotic immediately ran, but the moment he turned around, his light flickered and went off. He then heard Ken's laughter and his footsteps as he ran away. Cryaotic was in a confused state. This is what people had considered as "fun". Yet Ken had said that this was "every man for himself". If that was the case...

"Then so be it," Cryaotic said darkly, a menacing grin growing on his face. He just stood there waiting for the lights of his vest cut on, lighting up the name given to him for the game. Rogue held his gun tightly to his chest, rounding the corner as his blue and silver eyes scanned the lit area. "Hello Ken," he whispered as his tone deepened as he aimed at Black Ops and fired, the light blinking and blinding said man for a moment. Rogue turned within his place, quietly and stealthily running through the halls in search of Bishop.

Bishop decided upon gaining points by getting up to the bonus floors, but he didn't make it there unnoticed. Rogue heard his footsteps and knew exactly where he was going. He followed quietly as well as looking around for Black Ops. He knew the man would appear sooner or later. "Got ya, Cry!" Black Ops shouted, but Rogue's reflexes were much faster as he turned and shot Black Ops in the chest.

"Sorry Ken. Looks like I got you first," Rogue said with a smirk. Black Ops playfully glared at him and ran down a different path. Rogue sighed irritably. Black Ops had distracted him from finding Bishop, but luckily, Rogue heard the footsteps coming from above him. Bishop was heading toward the bonus floor to shoot out the boxes. Rogue was quick to run up the stairs and found Bishop aiming his laser gun at the bright neon box.

"Step away from the box and lower your weapon, Felix," Rogue warned and Bishop was surprised to see his fellow comrade, who was now his enemy, standing before him and pointing a laser directly at his chest.

"Now come on Cry. You wouldn't shoot me, would you?" Bishop said, trying to bargain his way out of getting shot and losing points. He was reaching for his laser gun discreetly but Rogue had noticed quickly. "I said lower your weapon!" Rogue shouted, finger squeezing the trigger and shooting his opponent. Bishop gasped, surprised that his own friend would shoot him. Rogue smirked and shot the bonus box, adding a significant amount of points to his roster.

"Love you," Rogue said with a wink and disappeared. Bishop blushed then just stood there to wait for the lights of his vest to cut back on. Black Ops stepped into the room right after and realized that the bonus box had already been shot. "Did you...?" Black Ops began, but Bishop shook his head.

"It was Cry. The guy is after us. I say we pair up and go after him. No treason, I swear," Bishop said, holding out his hand. Black Ops shook it and they both turned to go after Rogue, but the moment they stepped out of the secret room, their lights went out immediately and they realized that they had been shot. They could hear Rogue's almost maniacal laughter bellowing through the halls. Rogue had a booming laughter that echoed on every wall, so they had no clue where he could be hiding.

"I don't think Cry realizes that this is a game," Black Ops muttered and Bishop nodded in agreement, yet he had a smile on his face. He understood that Rogue wouldn't really get the concept of laser tag, but that was okay. All he knew is that him and Black Ops were losing to Rogue pretty badly. Their lights would go out, Rogue would laugh evilly, and the moment their lights cut back on, they were off by a shot from Rogue. He was an accurate shooter, and Bishop realized that they needed to split up. Black Ops thought that they'd work together better back to back, but finally agreed with Bishop. Once they split apart, Bishop felt it was probably a bad idea.

Rogue watched as Bishop walked past him and he grabbed the blonde from behind. Bishop yelped in surprise and Rogue shushed him, then shot his back. "I suggest you stay real quiet, Felix," Rogue whispered into his ear, pulling him closer by his waist. Bishop shivered and shouted for help. "Ken! Cry's kidnapped me!" Rogue placed his hand over Bishop's mouth, silencing him instantly. Black Ops heard the shout for help and called out to Rogue.

"Cry! Release Felix and I will let you live!" Black Ops shouted.

"That isn't good enough Ken!" Rogue yelled back, shooting out Bishop's lights after they lit up again. "How about this? You surrender and I let him go," Rogue said. The game was close to ending with merely a few seconds left. Black Ops jumped out of his hiding spot and shot at Rogue, but Rogue was counting the seconds of when Bishop's lights would come back on. Once they were on and Black Ops jumped out to shoot Rogue, Rogue pulled Bishop in front of him, allowing Black Ops' laser to shoot Bishop's lights out. Rogue then lifted his gun and shot out Black Ops' lights and the game ended.

The store manager let the men out and asked if they had a great time. They nodded and Cryaotic gave a big smile. They looked at the scores and Cryaotic laughed triumphantly to see the name "Rogue" highlighted as first place with over three thousand points. Ken and Felix were disappointed to see their names in the negatives but were happy for Cryaotic. Once they left and got into the car, Ken suggested heading towards a nice diner to eat and go to a movie afterwards. Felix and Cryaotic agreed. While on their way to the diner, they talked about how Cryaotic took the game way too seriously.

"Yea, I'm definitely not playing with you anymore," Ken said with a laugh.

"Yea," Felix agreed. "He was terrifying and amazing at the same time."

"Amazingly terrifying," Ken said and laughed. Felix laughed with him and Cryaotic looked confused. He didn't understand why they were teasing him, but realized immediately that they were just joking. He laughed with them and shyly whispered an apology. Once at the diner, Cryaotic sat down next to the window and Felix sat next to him. Ken sat on the other side of the table. Cryaotic gazed outside the window and Felix looked over at him with slight awe. Cryaotic was just so gorgeous to him. Ken had cleared his throat, getting Cryaotic's attention and making Felix tear his gaze away from Cryaotic.

"I'm going to head for the restroom. If a waiter or waitress swings by, just let 'em know that I'll have a coke," Ken said, and before he slid out of his seat, he motioned his head toward Cryaotic and Felix looked confused. He then realized that Ken was trying to give them some alone time and he glared at his friend. Ken gave a smirk and left the table. Cryaotic didn't really understand the encounter at first, but caught on quickly. Felix looked over at Cryaotic and Cryaotic did the same.

"Um..." Felix cleared his throat. "Did you enjoy laser tag?"

"Yea, it was fun. Even though I got a little carried away..." Cryaotic mentioned, blushing slightly at his recent actions. Felix smiled at the blush upon his cheeks and Cryaotic placed his hand upon his creator's. Felix linked their fingers together and lifted his hand to place a kiss onto his knuckles. Cryaotic smiled as a small blush formed onto his face. Ken returned with a smile on his face.

"Gosh dang. Did anyone even come over here yet?" He questioned, and the two men shook their head. Ken rolled his eyes and they waited for a moment longer. While they were at the diner, they talked about many different things and would laugh about stupid stuff. Cryaotic's laugh was just so melodic and beautiful, just so addicting to Felix. For Ken, it was contagious. The more Cryaotic laughed, the more Ken would laugh. It was just a chain of laughter because Felix would laugh because Ken couldn't stop laughing. Although they were occupied with their food and having conversations, Ken knew very well that Felix and Cryaotic would hold hands beneath the table every few minutes. He knew this because they would have a faint blush upon their faces.

After the diner, they did go out to watch a comedy film. It wasn't as funny as they expected. They only laughed because Ken would whisper inappropriate comments about the movie to them and they'd laugh while trying to keep their voices down. The movie wasn't too terrible but could have been a lot better. They had returned home and Felix allowed Cryaotic into the house. He was rather tired and he just wanted to sleep. Before Felix could go in as well, Ken stopped him.

"What's up?" Felix asked.

"Ask him out," Ken said with absolutely no hesitation. He held a straight face and was completely serious. Felix wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"But - "

"Felix," Ken interrupted. "You love him and he loves you. He's older now. So what's the problem?"

Felix had no answer. "Exactly. Ask him out. Bye!" Ken called out, getting into his car and driving away. Felix just stared at the back of Ken's retreating car and sighed. Ask Cryaotic out? How the hell was he going to do that?


	25. Chapter 25: Is This Love?

[Chapter 25: Is This Love?]

Felix was getting ready to leave for school. It was the last day until summer break. He just needed to pass these exams and he'd be in the clear. He gazed down at Cryaotic who was still sleeping peacefully, curled up and hidden beneath the blanket. Felix smiled and kissed his forehead then left the room. Felix couldn't stop thinking of what Ken had said the day they all went out together. He shook his head, leaving the house and heading to school.

Once there, Ken waited for him within the parking lot. Felix got out of his car and waved at him. "What's up?" Felix called.

"The sky. Duh!" Ken answered, laughing at his lame joke. Felix shook his head, rolling his eyes at him. "That was terrible, Ken," Felix said. Ken laughed again.

"I know it was terrible. Dude, I'm just excited. It's our last day! Anywho... How's Cry?"

"He's fine, Ken," Felix spoke irritably, knowing where Ken was going with this conversation. He didn't want to put up with it at the moment. "Well... Did you ask?" Ken questioned, and Felix merely walked ahead of him, making Ken jog to catch up with him. Ken placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Felix. I won't bring it up again. I'm just looking after you two. You never know what may happen next, Felix. We were the ones who thought he'd age normally and look at who he is now. He's a man. You both love each other, I suggest you two get together now and spend as much time as you can together. What if he grows old just as quickly and dies?"

That was the moment Felix paused and just stood there, staring down at the ground. Ken had struck a nerve and he noticed it. He quickly apologized and told Felix not to worry. Cryaotic would be perfectly fine. Felix nodded and walked away as Ken gave a sigh, knowing that he had made Felix incredibly worried.

Cryaotic awoke from his slumber, stretching and yawning. He knew Felix was already gone. He got up early on exam days and left a lot earlier. Cryaotic got up to shower and take care of himself. He then made breakfast for himself and ate while watching cartoons. He was still the same Cryaotic. After quite some time, he gazed out the window, seeing Chris again. He wanted to go outside, but he looked down at himself, realizing that this would indeed freak him out. He went outside anyway and walked cautiously across the backyard. He stopped by the fence and yelled out to Chris. The boy looked up and frowned, moving toward the fence slowly.

"Um... Hey. Do I know you?" Chris questioned.

"Yea. You know me quite well actually. You asked me to play soccer with you and your brother awhile ago," Cryaotic answered. Chris then ran up to the fence and stared. Same brown hair, older face, same eyes... He looked exactly like -

"Cry?" Chris asked in disbelief. "No way. That isn't you! What happened?!"

"Puberty?" Cryaotic said with a shrug like last time. Chris laughed and shook his head. He just couldn't believe the sight before him. "Are you even human?" Chris asked. It was meant to be a joke, but he meant it as well.

"Half," Cryaotic replied, and Chris' eyes widened. "Woah! That's cool!" Chris shouted.

"Keep it a secret," Cryaotic whispered, and Chris nodded, crossing his heart. They talked for a while, and Chris explained to Cryaotic that he did have cancer, but it was benign. Although Cryaotic was still worried, he understood and nodded, feeling a sense of relief. Chris told him to visit anytime and they gave each other the secret handshake. It had also eased Chris' doubts that this guy was being an imposter. It truly was Cryaotic.

Cryaotic returned back into his house and Chris waved at him before going into his own house. Cryaotic sat on the couch, picking up the microscope that he was working on the other day, trying to fix it before Felix returned home. He remained silent, working on it for quite awhile before he heard the door unlock and the blonde walked briskly into the room. He placed his bag down and walked into the living room. Once seeing Cryaotic, he took the microscope out of his hands and took them into his, pulling him out of his seat.

"Felix, what's wrong?"

Felix didn't answer but merely kissed his forehead, then his cheek. He pulled him into a tight hug and just held him. Cryaotic wrapped his arms around his creator confusedly. "You're worrying me, Fe. Talk to me... Please," Cryaotic whispered. Felix let go momentarily, tears within his eyes.

"It's nothing. Absolutely nothing," Felix spoke. "Just... Just go out with me. Please?"

"Yea... Yea, of course," Cryaotic answered. Cryaotic didn't think that Felix had meant it as a date. He just thought it was another hang out day. They always would hang out together, so he didn't understand why Felix was so adamant on going out together. Felix sent Cryaotic upstairs so he could get dressed and he did so. While Felix waited, he placed himself on the couch and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. When Cryaotic returned, he gave Felix a bright smile and Felix returned it, holding out his hand for Cryaotic to take. He took it as a small blush settled upon his cheeks.

When they went out, Felix showed him around the entire town and Cryaotic enjoyed every moment with him. He loved the fountain between the mall and the park. It was a small area with a bench and a small ice cream shop across the street. Cryaotic loved the ice cream there. Felix would always take Cryaotic out on a special date, and he loved the way he was able to make Cryaotic smile each and every time. After every "date", they would go to that small park and sit and talk. They were there again and was talking about the recent movie that they had seen.

"Did you like the movie?"

"Yes, I did. Did you not want any ice cream, Felix?"

"No, I'm fine," Felix said. Cryaotic looked at him and set his ice cream down, taking Felix's hands into his own. "Something's wrong, isn't there? I love hanging out with you, I do. It's just been a lot more often. It seems like you're afraid of losing me."

"Maybe because I am," Felix admitted. Cryaotic shook his head. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going anywhere," Cryaotic said, kissing Felix's hand.

"I know, sweetheart," Felix mentioned. Cryaotic blushed at the pet name, and Felix realized what he said. But Cryaotic didn't mind. He merely smiled and lay his head on Felix's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around him and held him. It was then that they grew closer, if not closer than what they had originally been. When they returned home, Cryaotic pulled Felix over and sat him down on the couch. He went over to the desk and held up the microscope.

"I fixed it," Cryaotic said with a proud smile. Felix took the microscope from his hands and inspected it. He looked through it and realized that Cryaotic really did fix it. Felix smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him down so that he was sitting next to him. Cryaotic almost fell onto him when he was pulled down, but managed to just place himself next to Felix. Cryaotic laughed for a moment then looked into Felix's light blue eyes. He had always loved his eyes, ever since he was a specimen. Cryaotic looked down at his hands, realizing that he was staring.

"I'm sorry, Felix," Cryaotic said, but he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, and Felix lifted his chin.

"No need to apologize," he whispered. Cryaotic gave a light smile and they began to lean forward, until Cryaotic stopped, closing his eyes and leaning away.

"Felix, I've never - "

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Felix said, moving away.

"But I trust you," Cryaotic finished, placing his hands on either side of Felix's face and pulling him closer.

"Cry..."

"Please, Felix. I need this... I need you," Cryaotic admitted. "I've loved you for so long, and I know you don't feel the same way... But I've always wanted you. Just you... Even if you can't give yourself fully to me, then that's fine. I'm willing to wait for you. I'll wait forever if I have to."

"I can't do that to you. I'm not going to take advantage of you," Felix mentioned.

"That's not what I'm asking you, Felix. I just want you to love me as I love you."

"And I do love you!"

"Not the same way! God, Felix... Either you're an idiot or you just refuse to acknowledge my feelings for you! What was your point in creating me? Why the hell am I alive?!" Cryaotic yelled. Felix took his hands, trying to calm him.

"No! No, let go of me!" Cryaotic yelled again, pulling his hands away. Felix grabbed him once more, stopping him from getting up from the couch and leaving.

"Stop it, Cry! I love you. You're alive because I need you too. Did I destroy you? No. And I never considered it. I took care of you and I've always been there for you," Felix explained.

"And you still don't understand what I'm telling you! You don't care! You never cared, now let me go you liar!" Cryaotic shouted, trying to push him away.

"Cry, I hear you, alright?"

"You hear me, but are you listening?! You see me as just your friend, just your creation. And that's it. You say you love me, but do you mean it? And how? In what way? Because I'm in love with you, Felix. Always have been, always will be. Just let me go," Cryaotic said, tears running down his face.

"No, Cry," Felix refused.

"Let. Me. Go," Cryaotic demanded, voice deepening to a menacing tone.

"No."

Cryaotic grew frustrated and began to growl. It was deep and feral but Felix didn't care. Cryaotic pushed him away but Felix held onto him as tightly as possible. Cryaotic was angry, trying so desperately to get the man he loved off of him. He threw punches and shoved at Felix, but the blonde wouldn't let go, no matter how much it hurt. He knew he would have bruises from the impact of his creation's hits, but he held on as tightly as possible. It was then that Cryaotic grew weak because he began to cry.

"Stop! Please," Felix begged, and Cryaotic had ceased his tantrum and cried into Felix's chest. "I'm so sorry, Cry."

"If you're sorry, then why are you tormenting me?" He whispered, giving one last attempt to push Felix away, only making the blonde tighten his hold on him.

"I did not mean to hurt you... Cryaotic, I love you. From the moment you looked up at me as a specimen, to right now. I realize now that I can't let you go, because I know that if I let you walk away, I'll be making the biggest mistake of my life."

"You're lying to me. You don't love me," Cryaotic said, voice quivering as he cried.

"Listen to me, please... " Felix said, pushing him back and lifting his chin. "I love you. With all of my heart, I love you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?"

"No! Goddamnit, Cry! I'm in love with you too! I didn't mean it the first time because you were a child!"

"Physically! I was a lot older than you thought I was! I understood... And I loved you."

"Loved?" Felix questioned, feeling his heart break.

"Love," Cryaotic corrected himself. "You know I could never fall out of love with you."

They were quiet and Cryaotic was looking down at their hands. They were still linked together, and Felix noticed that he was staring at their hands. Felix caressed Cryaotic's skin and he looked up at his creator. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, looking away again. Felix reached up to caress his cheek and Cryaotic flinched, then allowed him to do so after calming himself. The touch was loving and soothed his angered spirit. He leaned against Felix's hand, reaching up to grasp it and keep it upon his cheek. Felix gave a sigh and rested his other hand on his other cheek, cupping his face and pulling Cryaotic toward him. Cryaotic's hands had wrapped around Felix's wrists and his thumbs moved over the smooth skin that was showing from beneath his sleeves.

They leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, both giving a contented sigh. It was peaceful. Their silence and physical contact with one another had put so many things in perspective for each other. Cryaotic loved Felix, regardless of who he was, and Felix loved him the same way, but was afraid. Fear of losing Cryaotic, fear of pushing him away merely because of the fact that Cryaotic is his creation. But all the fear and doubts were pushed away, leaving pure love within its wake.

"I really do love you," Felix whispered.

"I know," Cryaotic responded, tears streaming down his face once more. Felix leaned forward again, but paused, unsure to continue with what he wanted to do.

"Please," Cryaotic begged quietly, and Felix leaned the rest of the way to place a soft kiss onto Cryaotic's lips. They both felt a tingle that went through their spine the very moment their lips connected. It had made Cryaotic shiver and deepen the kiss ever so slightly. Felix trembled from the sudden pressure, making him give a small groan of pleasure. Cryaotic then grasped at Felix's shirt and pulled him closer, and the kiss grew more passionate. Cryaotic was overwhelmed by the many unknown sensations traveling through his body, but he loved it. They finally broke apart, breathing rather unsteadily.

"You have no clue how long I've waited to do that," Cryaotic whispered, blushing out of embarrassment by his actions and words.

"I'm sure it was long enough," Felix whispered back. They smiled at each other and declared their love for one another with a sweet and gentle kiss.


	26. Chapter 26: Love Is Painful

[Chapter 26: Love Is Painful]

Cryaotic was placed on the floor, fixing some of Felix's old equipment that he used to use as a child. He remembered Felix telling him of the many experiments he used to do and how his equipment would become destroyed by something going wrong. Cryaotic's favorite story was when Felix blew up his entire room by mixing the wrong chemicals. He remembered the exact words that Felix said. "It's funny now, but it wasn't funny then. I've never heard my mother scream so loud. It was the worst scolding I had ever received."

Cryaotic chuckled at the story, wishing he had been there to see the whole thing. Felix walked into the room, sitting down next to his creation. "What's so funny?" Felix questioned once he sat down next to Cryaotic.

"Nothing," he answered, laughing again. Felix bumped his shoulder with his own. "C'mon, tell me."

"Ok, ok," Cryaotic said. "I was laughing about the story you told me of how you blew up your room."

"Oh... That story," Felix said, his face going red as he gave a light chuckle. Cryaotic smiled, reaching over to brush away his sandy blonde hair, but Felix grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, placing a kiss onto his lips. Cryaotic felt his heart speed up immediately. It was almost painful. Cryaotic pulled away and placed a hand over his heart. "Are you alright?" Felix asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm alright," Cryaotic replied. "You just know how to sweep me off my feet, huh?" He said with a wink. Felix blushed at the comment. It was a good thing Cryaotic had said that so that Felix wouldn't worry for him. It was to cover for the pain that was within his chest. Cryaotic took Felix's hand within his and kissed it. He began to work on Felix's equipment once more and the blonde stared at him curiously.

"Why does this interest you?" Felix inquired. Cryaotic looked back at him and shrugged. "It doesn't really interest me, I just enjoy fixing things. Would you... Would you like to help me?"

"Sure," Felix said, and they began to work together on many of Felix's broken equipment. The silence was relaxing and Felix enjoyed watching Cryaotic concentrate. He would tend to mumble to himself as his face would contort into confusion or pure concentration. His blue eyes seemed to hold a knowledge that was completely beyond Felix, and he just couldn't stop staring at him.

"You're staring," Cryaotic mentioned, not even looking up at Felix to know that the blonde was watching him. Felix looked away, muttering an apology and Cryaotic smiled. He thought that it was cute. Felix grabbed one of his old power drills and stared at it. "Why on earth do I have this?"

"You tell me," Cryaotic responded, smiling up at his creator. Felix shrugged and began trying to fix it. They remained in a comfortable silence for quite some, fixing some of Felix's old tools. It was relaxing to just sit there quietly with the person they loved the most. It gave them both a sense of security. After awhile, Felix had looked up at Cryaotic who had successfully finished fixing at least three of Felix's old tools. He had a smile on his face and Felix couldn't help but smile as well. When Cryaotic had reached for something else to fix, Felix took his hands before he could grab anything.

"Felix, I'm almost done with - " Felix interrupted Cryaotic with a kiss and the brunette had gone weak from the pleasurable sensation. Felix pulled him into his arms and Cryaotic placed a hand on his cheek, drawing him close. Cryaotic also felt a sharp pain in his chest and his other hand gripped tightly onto Felix's shirt. Felix noticed and pulled away. "Cry, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to such affection, that's all," Cryaotic lied.

"I'm sorry," Felix apologized. He began to release Cryaotic, but Cryaotic stopped him and pulled his arms back around his body and kissed him. He ignored the pain in his chest once he had done so and pulled away.

"Don't apologize, Felix. I love it when you kiss me," he stated shyly, and the blonde smirked down at his creation. He took his hands and helped Cryaotic up off of the floor.

"I wanted to take you out somewhere today," Felix mentioned. Cryaotic smiled and shook his head.

"You don't have to take me everywhere, Fe. I just enjoy being with you. How about we just stay home and relax? We can go out to rent a movie, come back home and spend the rest of the evening together," Cryaotic suggested, holding Felix's hand.

"If that's what you want," Felix said, kissing him again. Cryaotic nodded and they left out of the house within their pajamas, not caring what anyone thought of them. Before getting a movie, they went to a nearby grocery store for ice cream and pizza. He loved the way Cryaotic wandered throughout the aisles searching for his favorite flavor of ice cream. Instead of picking up his feet, he would scoot them along the floor in Felix's slippers. Felix just shook his head, grabbing two frozen pizzas. One supreme, and one pepperoni. Cryaotic returned to Felix with a tub of chocolate ice cream. Felix smiled and wrapped one arm around him as they went to go pay for their food. They finally got a movie afterwards and returned home.

Once home, they fixed their pizza and sat down within the living room to eat. They turned the movie on, but hardly paid attention to it. They were talking to each other of random things which was fun for the both of them.

"What was school like as you grew up?" Cryaotic asked.

"Goodness... It was cool. I was kind of shy, but eventually as I made new friends, I was pretty much the class clown. I got into trouble often, but I always had good grades," Felix said, giving a shrug. Cryaotic laughed and Felix found it so beautiful that he just smiled.

"Did you ever want to go to school, Cry?"

"No... I don't think I'd fit in very well," Cryaotic whispered, looking down at his hands. Felix shook his head and lifted Cryaotic's chin. "Doesn't hurt to meet new people. Just like when you made new friends at the park. I couldn't have been more proud of you," Felix mentioned. Cryaotic remembered that day and smiled.

"I was sort of awkward," Cryaotic mentioned.

"So?" Felix said. "Everyone's awkward when they first meet someone. But when they get to know you, they know how brilliant you are. How kind and considerate you are, and with a wonderful sense of humor. You can make anyone smile just by giving a smile of your own."

Cryaotic smiled in response to that and Felix chuckled, "See? Just that smile right there gives joy to anyone and everyone." Felix pulled him close and kissed him, and the pain within Cryaotic had increased and a tear slipped down his cheek. When Felix had pulled away, he gasped, worry settling within him.

"Cry..." Felix whispered, reaching up to wipe away a tear. "What's wrong?" Cryaotic questioned. Felix lifted his finger to show him a silver tear that he had wiped away when Cryaotic had cried. Cryaotic looked confused. He thought he was done with whatever was going on with him.

"F-Felix..." He stuttered, fear immediately consuming him. Felix shushed him and held him. "Don't worry about it, Cry. It could be temporary, alright?" Cryaotic nodded, leaning his head against Felix's shoulder. What they didn't know that it truly was temporary. Cryaotic's eyes were fine, so it confused Felix greatly. What could have possibly been wrong with Cryaotic?

The next few days went by fairly well. There seemed to be nothing wrong. But each time Felix seemed to be near him or show any kind of affection towards him, Cryaotic would feel the pain within his chest and a silver tear would slip down his cheek. After awhile, Cryaotic seemed to look a bit pale and he was always tired.

"Are you ok?" Felix said, sitting next to Cryaotic with a bowl of soup. "I'm fine. Thank you, Felix," Cryaotic answered, taking the bowl from him. When Felix went back into the kitchen, Cryaotic had a slight coughing fit. He saw blood on his hand and he quickly wiped it away so that Felix wouldn't see anything. It was the way things were for a significant amount of time and Felix knew what was going on, even if Cryaotic tried to hide all the symptoms away from him.

When the two were laying next to each other on the bed, Felix turned to look at Cryaotic. He wasn't sleeping... His eyes were just closed and he was resting. Felix swept away the hair on his forehead and Cryaotic opened his eyes, gazing at Felix with happiness. Felix never understood how Cryaotic could smile in such hard times. He had been that way ever since he was a mere specimen. Felix grew saddened as he looked back into his eyes. They were dull, and the silver had almost faded into a soft grey. Cryaotic weakly pulled him closer and kissed him. Felix kissed back, but softly out of fear of breaking Cryaotic, even though it was highly impossible.

"Am I dying, Fe?" Cryaotic whispered.

"No," Felix answered, surprised by the question. "Goodness, no. You're not dying... Even if you were - "

"You'd let me go, right?" Cryaotic interrupted. Felix was speechless. Cryaotic spoke as if he knew he was going to die.

"No. I wouldn't let you go. I'd do anything to keep you alive," Felix answered.

"And what if you couldn't do that?"

"Cry... Why are you saying these things? I love you, I can't let you go. You're fine, you'll be fine," Felix said, trying to convince Cryaotic. But it seemed like he was really trying to convince himself. "It pains me to hear you speak that way, Cry."

"The truth hurts, Fe. And love is just as painful. But love is so beautiful. Just as beautiful as you are," Cryaotic said, caressing Felix's cheek. "Love brought me closer to you... And even if it takes me away, we'll still have love for each other."

Tears ran down Felix's face as the words struck his heart. He leaned forward and captured his lips, making Cryaotic's heart pound painfully within his chest.

"Love can also save people, Cry," Felix muttered and Cryaotic smiled, thinking to himself.

"It can't save everyone."


	27. Chapter 27: Death

[Chapter 27: Death]

Felix was placed upon the couch and looking through his photo album, smiling at the photos within the book. Cryaotic was just so precious to him, and he looked so incredibly cute as a specimen. Those days were the glory days, and even now, being with him was just something he enjoyed every moment of every day. He closed the book, holding it close to his chest. He heard coughing upstairs and grew worried, quickly going up the stairs and seeing Cryaotic coughing. Felix approached him quickly and sat upon the bed. "Cry... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cryaotic answered, clearing his throat and pulling the blankets closer to his body. He was growing cold and he was shivering. Felix made sure it was slightly warm within the room so that Cryaotic would be comfortable. Felix approached him and sat at the edge of the bed, giving a small smile. "What's that you got there?" Cryaotic questioned, gazing at the book within his creator's arms.

"Oh, it's the photo album of you as you grew up as well as some other photos," Felix answered. Cryaotic nodded, sitting up within their bed and patting the spot next to him. Felix did so, placing himself next to Cryaotic. He leaned his head onto Felix's shoulder, waiting for him to open the book. Felix opened and Cryaotic gazed at how small he was, deeming it weird that he could see the growing organs within his body. The next picture was of him with more solid skin. He was sleeping. "How far along was I in this picture?"

"A few weeks old," Felix answered with a smile. Cryaotic looked through the pictures, seeing himself as if it were for the first time. He had looked through the album before, but going through it with Felix always felt like it was for the first time. To see all of the pictures of himself gradually growing was just an absolute wonder to him. They remained silent, looking through the photo album.

"I remember when you said your very first words," Felix began. "Gosh, you learned so quickly. Although it was quite sad when you said that you were worthless. I told you that you weren't... You had just overheard Marzia say it."

"Marzia?" Cryaotic questioned.

"The woman who hurt you..." Felix muttered.

"Oh," Cryaotic said. "What happened to her?"

"She left me," Felix replied with a shrug.

"Left you?"

"Yes... We were together. The problem was that I cared for what my future more than her. She didn't really accept me anyway, now that I think about it," Felix spoke quietly. "I had basically told her that I cared about you more than her. So she left."

"I'm sorry," Cryaotic apologized.

"Why are you sorry? It was the truth. I love you and I still do," Felix said, kissing his cheek. They cuddled against one another with smiles on their faces. Felix's had faded away as he remembered all that they had been through, and the inevitable end that was well on its way.

"Do you remember when we threw a birthday party for Ken?" Cryaotic asked aloud, and Felix nodded giving a smile as Cryaotic continued. "I will always remember that day because it reminds me of how your mother scolded you. You had yelled at Ken but he just kept laughing," Cryaotic said, laughing to himself. Felix rolled his eyes.

"You were too young for the things he was telling you," Felix muttered, shaking his head. Ken was telling the specimen about women and their "lady parts", and why it was most likely the reason for why they were insane. Ken was only fussing about how some girl stood him up, but talking about that in front of Cryaotic was just bad. Felix yelled at him and smacked him upside his head. Cryaotic laughed at the memory and began to cough slightly. Felix pulled him close to calm him and his coughing ceased.

"Are you alright, Cry?"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying," Cryaotic said and he smiled. "You know, Felix... I remember everything from when I was born to now. You know what is so beautiful about what we have together?" He questioned, taking Felix's hand and holding it close to his chest.

"What?"

"We loved each other and we hardly knew it. At least it seemed that way. You know... There are many people who never got the chance to spend their entire life with their one true love. I feel so lucky because I got to have that chance," Cryaotic spoke, kissing Felix's hand.

"And you'll still have the chance to be with me even longer if you just hold on," Felix replied.

"What am I holding on to, Fe?"

"Us," he answered. "Life. I can help you, I can save you. Do you not believe me or trust me?"

"You know I do, Felix," He responded, then pulled him close. "Kiss me," he whispered, and Felix did so, placing his lips softly upon his. The kiss was gentle and filled with such a passionate love that it had overwhelmed them both. Cryaotic felt that last painful jolt within his chest and he almost cringed, but he merely held Felix tighter and deepened the kiss. His hands gripped at Felix's shirt and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Once they pulled away, Cryaotic's fists had held onto Felix so tightly and Felix began to worry.

"Cry? Cry, what's wrong?"

"I love you, Felix. I love you so much," Cryaotic whispered, voice quivering and seeming as if it had failed on him momentarily. His breathing grew slightly sporadic, and when he took another breath and released it, his head fell over to the side and his blue eyes grew dull. Felix shook Cryaotic, calling out his name, but he received no response. Felix placed his fingers at his neck and felt no pulse and he began to panic. He got up and franticly began to search for his defibrillator and any thing else that could revive Cryaotic. He did everything in his power to give life back to his creation. He placed his hands on both sides of Cryaotic's face, trying so desperately to get a response.

"Come back to me, Cry... Come on," Felix said, tears falling from his eyes as he held his beloved close to his chest. "Cry, please! Please come back to me," he cried, running his hands through Cryaotic's hair. "I love you, Cryaotic."

Felix cried, laying next to Cryaotic's still body. He closed Cryaotic's eyes, then rested his head against him. He just layed there for several hours, crying and feeling depressed. He couldn't believe that he was dead, and all he could do was lay there. Felix then heard his phone ringing and he picked up his phone, whispering a quiet greeting.

"Hey Felix! How are you? I was going to come over today unless you and your little boyfriend are busy," Ken joked. Felix could feel his heart breaking even more. He didn't want to tell Ken that Cryaotic was dead. He wanted to just break down and cry, which he did. Ken grew worried, trying to calm Felix as he sobbed over the phone. "Woah, woah, Felix. What's wrong? Calm down and talk to me."

"Ken... Ken, Cry is dead," Felix spoke through his sobs, and Ken fell silent. "K-Ken?"

"I'll be right there," Ken said suddenly and hung up the phone. Felix placed his phone down and rested his head back onto Cryaotic's shoulder. Felix then paused and sat up quickly. He stared at Cryaotic for a moment in slight shock. He reached out a trembling hand and touched Cryaotic's cheek. Felix shook his head, deeming this new discovery as impossible. Cryaotic had been dead for quite some time, but he was warm. He should be cold... Right?

"Cry...?" He whispered, but received the same silence as a response. Felix felt for a pulse again and didn't feel anything, so he grew confused. Felix thought of what he could do, but wasn't sure if anything was possible. But he knew that if he could create something as magnificent as Cryaotic, then he could bring him back. Felix began to work, thinking of different ways to get Cryaotic's heart to beat again when he heard a knock at the door. He stood, rushing down the stairs and opening the door. Once opened, Ken brought him into a hug then looked around. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs," Felix answered, and they both went back up the steps. Ken stepped into the room and stared at Cryaotic's lifeless body. A tear rolled down his cheek as he turned to question Felix. "When did he...?"

"A few hours ago," Felix said, looking away from Cryaotic when he realized he had been staring at his dead creation. Ken looked back over at Cryaotic and his head tilted over to one side. Ken began to notice that Cryaotic wasn't as pale as he expected him to be. He just looked as if he were asleep. He walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead, then quickly withdrew it. "Felix... He's -"

"Warm," Felix finished for him. Ken shook his head in disbelief just as Felix had done. "That doesn't make any sense. He should be cold," Ken muttered to himself, placing his fingers at his wrist. "He doesn't have a pulse, though. So... Is he dead?"

"I don't know, Ken. That's what we need to figure out."

Ken nodded, and they set off to work. They did everything from shocking Cryaotic's nerves to testing his blood to see what the problem was. A whole day had almost passed and they were growing tired, but that didn't stop them from saving Cryaotic. They refused to give up. But at the time, Felix had rested his head on the desk as if in defeat and Ken was searching for some of Cryaotic's old blood samples. Once finding them, he tested a few and realized that something was terribly wrong. He looked at the blood sample they recently took through the microscope then over at the blood samples they took when he was a child.

"Felix, come take a look at this..."

Felix's head lifted from the desk and he stood, walking over to where Ken was standing and looking into the microscope. Felix caught the difference immediately. His blood cells looked a lot different than what they had originally looked like. "I'm going to go run these real quick," Felix spoke. While Felix was doing that, Ken picked up a small flash light and walked over to Cryaotic. He lifted one of his eyelids and shined a light into those radiant blue eyes that weren't as dull as what they had been when he died. The designs that had always been there were gone. Completely gone. All Ken could see was an extravagant blue.

"Felix, the lines are gone." Felix stopped what he was doing and looked over at Ken. "The lines? What lines?" He questioned, moving over to Ken.

"Those lines," Ken said, shining the light back into Cryaotic's eyes. Felix was confused. He was right. Those silver designs that were a dull grey before Cryaotic died was now gone, and all he noticed was the blue of his eyes. That's when it had hit Felix. He understood now. When Felix was looking at Cryaotic's DNA from both blood samples, the DNA structure was completely different, even if it was the same blood from the same person. Whatever Cryaotic was is gone... It died. And that's why Cryaotic was supposedly dead because a part of him was dead. So the only conclusion was that the man was now human... All he needed was to be revived. Felix just stood there as everything connected within his head. Ken just stared at him, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He waved his hand in front of the blonde and Felix blinked, falling from whatever trance he was caught in.

"Ken... Ken, he's alive," Felix whispered in slight awe.

"Ok, um... Are you high? We've just established that Cry is dead."

"Yes, but he's warm. Cry's warm because only part of him died. When Cry was alive, he had a higher body temperature than a human being. He was at one hundred and twenty degrees fahrenheit. He 'died', and now he is..." Felix took his temperature quickly after finding a thermometer, then looked at it once it beeped. "Ninety-eight degrees fahrenheit. That is the temperature that all human beings should be. Technically, he did cool down when he died. But I have a feeling that he's still alive. He's there, Ken, I know it."

"Stop it, Felix. I know this is hard to accept. Hell, it's hard for me too. But Cry is dead and there's nothing we can do," Ken responded, looking at Felix as if he were going insane. Felix looked back at him in anger, wanting to hit Ken for saying that and yell at him for not believing him.

"We can save him, Ken!"

"No. We can't. Damn it, Felix. He's dead!" Ken shouted, trying to get through to him. "No he isn't, Ken! No! He's alive!" Felix shouted back, tears running down his face. Seeing Felix so broken to the point that he was going off the deep end made Ken even more sad than he was before. Why couldn't Felix accept the fact that he was dead? The whole time they were trying to revive him, Ken lost hope. Their friend was dead. Ken knew it would happen sooner than he thought and Felix should've known as well.

"Cry's gone," Ken said quietly, and Felix broke down. He knew he was right. Why wouldn't Ken believe him?

"I'm sorry, Felix. We've done everything we could do. Let's just rest for now and I guess we'll do something with his body tomorrow," Ken spoke sadly, resting a hand on Felix's shoulder. The blonde merely stood there, then moved over to Cryaotic to place one last kiss upon his lips. Cryaotic's finger tips twitched, but it wasn't noticed by the two men.

"Goodbye," Felix whispered, then exited the room. Ken followed closely behind him and they made their way to the living room. Felix sat on the couch in silence while Ken went into the kitchen to fix them something to eat.

Upstairs, within Felix's room where Cryaotic layed upon the bed, the supposedly dead creation's temperature had dropped by a few degrees. A tear had slipped from his eye as a silent cry for help that no one would hear.


	28. Chapter 28: Revival

[Chapter 28: Revival]

It was past midnight and Felix could hardly sleep. All he could think about was the fact that there was a dead man lying in his bed. And that dead man was Cryaotic. He didn't understand why Ken didn't believe him, but then again, perhaps his friend was right. Maybe Cryaotic was truly dead. Just that mere thought is what made Felix's heart break, not that it wasn't broken already. After awhile of crying to himself, Felix had cried himself to sleep. The exhaustion had finally caught up with him and lulled him into a rather unwanted slumber.

Ken awoke and gazed at Felix. He had finally fallen asleep, curling up upon the couch and holding himself. Ken guessed that he wasn't used to the feeling of sleeping alone because he was holding himself rather tightly. Ken was sitting on a comfortable chair, but then realized that he couldn't sleep either. He missed Cryaotic, but he couldn't say that he missed him just as much as Felix. They loved each other, truly and deeply. Seeing them torn apart hurt Ken so badly that he almost broke down as well. But he realized that he needed to be the stronger one because it would take Felix awhile to finally recuperate and realize that it's alright that Cryaotic was gone. But it wasn't. And Ken knew that very well.

Ken knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he began to walk around the house. He noticed that he was actually heading upstairs, and once there, he went to Felix's room and stared into the dark room by the doorway. All he could make out was a shadowy figure laying upon the bed. He knew it was Cryaotic and it pained him even more. Ken walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Cry," he whispered. When he placed his hand on Cryaotic's arm, then quickly removed it. It was strange... Cryaotic's skin was a bit cooler. When Ken leaned forward to examine Cryaotic's face, he noticed a twitch from one of his hands. Now it's something Ken shouldn't worry about... Dead people tend to twitch all the time. It was natural because the nerves are still working slightly. But the temperature drop wasn't normal, unless Felix was right about Cryaotic. Was he alive and now dying? Ken frowned and reached over to hold his finger beneath Cryaotic's nose. His heart sped up rapidly. He could feel the air that Cryaotic released. He was breathing so shallowly that he had hardly noticed. But if he's alive... How come there was no pulse?

Ken shook his head. He was thinking too hard. He needed the heart monitor. Ken began to search around the room and found it, plugging it in and hooking it to Cryaotic. The line was steady, then raised ever so slightly. Cryaotic's heart beat was so slow that he and Felix wasn't able to feel a pulse. Each heartbeat came after a minute and that worried Ken. He quickly took Cryaotic's temperature just as Felix had done so, and noticed that Cryaotic's temperature had fallen six degrees below regular temperature. Ken was now scared and began to do everything that him and Felix had done to try and revive him. Nothing was working and Ken was beginning to panic, trying desperately to get Cryaotic to wake up.

"Come on, Cry... Don't do this to us," Ken whispered, placing a hand on Cryaotic's shoulder. He was getting colder. Ken needed to be quick. He sat there thinking, then his eyes widened at the remembrance of when Felix had to give his blood to Cryaotic in order for him to survive that surgery. A part of Felix was within Cryaotic, and if pure human blood was needed in order to complete some sort of odd process that Cryaotic was stuck in, then so be it. Ken looked around for a needle and found a few spare ones. He set up a cylinder onto it to make a syringe and quickly headed down the stairs. He tried to wake Felix, but he was out like a light, so after quickly grabbing a medical bag for blood, a cotton ball, and a few bandages, he connected the needle and tube to Felix's arm.

"Sorry, pal, but it's for our little guy," Ken said, slipping the needle into the vein of Felix's arm as he slept. He flinched and moved a bit, then relaxed. After getting what was considerably enough blood, he pulled the needle from Felix's arm, cleaned the wound, and bandaged it after putting the cotton ball over the small hole within his arm. Ken headed back upstairs and went over to Cryaotic, and sat down at the bed after grabbing a clean needle. Once that was done, he slipped it into Cryaotic's arm and allowed the blood to travel throughout his body. Once finished, Ken waited for awhile. He sat down on the bed once more as it felt like hours of waiting for anything to happen.

Soon enough, a few hours truly did pass by and Ken had begun to fall asleep until a beeping noise was heard. It startled Ken awake and he gazed over at the heart monitor, realizing that it meant that Cryaotic was alive. He was waking up. Ken looked back over at the creation, and then a sudden harsh gasp escaped Cryaotic. He awoke, clutching at his chest and fighting at the wires within his arms. He breathed, and looked around confusedly as if he didn't know where he was and gazing down at himself, surprised that he was alive.

"Cry! You're alive!" Ken shouted, moving closer to him.

"Back off! Where the hell am I? What's going on? You shouldn't be here, Ken! I'm dead, why the hell are you here?!" Cryaotic yelled at him, moving away from Ken and fearing that this was all his imagination.

"Cry, you're not dead! You're alive! It's me!" Ken said, grabbing hold of him. "Stop it! Calm down! Calm... Down... Breathe," Ken spoke soothingly, both hands upon Cryaotic's face. Once he calmed, he looked back up into Ken's brown eyes, breathing quietly.

"K-Ken...? I'm... I'm alive?"

"Yes... Yes, you're alive," Ken answered. Cryaotic patted his body once more, then patted at Ken's, making sure it wasn't a dream.

"Do me a favor," Cryaotic said, and Ken nodded in response. "Pinch me."

Ken did so, reaching over and pinching his arm. "Ow! What the hell?"

"You told me to pinch you!" Ken replied, hands up in defense. "Yea, I did. But did you have to do it that hard?"

"Sorry!" Ken apologized and they just looked at each other, then smiles broke out onto their faces. "It's good to have you back, kid."

"And it's good to be back," Cryaotic said with a smile. "So... Where's Felix?"

"He's downstairs sleeping on the couch after crying all day. He couldn't bare sleeping in here with you because... Well, you know," Ken answered and Cryaotic nodded in understanding, feeling guilty for putting Felix through so much turmoil. "You should get some sleep too, kid."

"Yea... Yea, I'll do that," Cryaotic murmured.

"Toss me down a pillow and blanket, will ya? I'll sleep on the floor," Ken said, and Cryaotic did as he was told although he was confused. "Why are you sleeping in here?" Cryaotic questioned.

"I can't have you dyin' on us again, kid," Ken explained, setting up the heart monitor and hooking it to Cryaotic again. He layed down on the floor and curled with the blanket. "Try to get some sleep, Cry. Sun will be up in a good few hours."

"Yea... Sleep well, Ken."

"You too, buddy."

Cryaotic just layed there silently. There was no sense of going to sleep. He got plenty of rest when he was dead. Cryaotic shook his head, realizing how terrible that sounded. Hell, he felt terrible. Felix had most likely cried himself to sleep as well. Cryaotic sighed, covering his face with his hands and trying to sleep anyway. He hoped that the morning would go well because he knew Felix would freak out once he sees that he's alive.

The next morning when Felix awoke, he held his arm tightly and looked down at the bandage. That wasn't there before, and it was hurting a bit. It was just so sore and he felt a bit lightheaded. He stood carefully, holding his head and moving toward the stairs before he was stopped by Ken.

"Hey Ken..." He said, trying to move around Ken and get to the stairs. "Good morning, Felix!" Ken said with a smile. Felix stopped and looked at him as if he were crazy. Why was he so happy? Did he forget that Cryaotic was dead?

"What's up with you?" Felix questioned.

"Nothing," Ken replied with a shrug. "It's just a nice day today."

Felix frowned, shaking his head and heading back up the stairs. Sometimes he just didn't understand Ken. How could he be happy at a time like this? Ken must have never experienced someone dying that was so close to him. Or it was just the mere fact that it was his way of grieving, or -

Felix paused. His eyes were wide and he had stopped breathing for a moment. This was impossible. There before him was Cryaotic, standing there with bright blue eyes and a smile. Felix realized that he must be hallucinating, so he rubbed his eyes and looked back up. Cryaotic was still standing there. Felix jabbed a finger at him, poking his chest. Cryaotic frowned for a moment and rubbed the tender area on his chest. "Ow," Cryaotic said, and Felix flinched at the noise from the supposedly dead man before him. Felix stared at him, still not speaking.

"Hello, Fe," Cryaotic said with a smile, and at that very moment, Felix's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted, falling straight on the floor with a rather loud thud. Ken ran up the stairs and looked down at the blonde.

"Well... That was unexpected," Cryaotic muttered.

"Maybe he fainted because you're ugly," Ken said jokingly, and they both chuckled. Cryaotic rolled his eyes while shaking his head with a smile. "Shut up, Ken." He leaned over and picked Felix up into his arms and carried him into his room and placing him down onto his bed. Ken went down the stairs to get some things to help with Felix's headache, considering that he hit his head rather hard on the floor.

Cryaotic sat on the bed, holding Felix's hand. He placed a gentle kiss onto Felix's lips and he began to stir ever so slightly. Felix sat up and looked around, holding his head. It was beginning to hurt again. He had some odd dream that Cryaotic was still alive. Felix looked up and saw Cryaotic staring at him.

"Holy sh - " Felix couldn't even finish because he had almost passed out again. Cryaotic reached out for him and held him, trying to steady him and calm him.

"You... You're alive," Felix whispered. "H-How? I-I don't understand..."

Cryaotic merely smiled and placed his hand over the bandage upon Felix's arm. "Your blood... It saved me," Cryaotic explained. "Ken figured it out and now... Here I am."

Felix placed his hands upon Cryaotic's face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. He didn't even know how to respond because he was just so happy that Cryaotic was alive. He brought Cryaotic closer to him and kissed him as passionately as he could. He layed Cryaotic down upon the bed and crawled on top of him, their lips still connected. Their kiss had grown so passionate that they had fallen into an entire world of their own, pushing out whatever was surrounding them. Cryaotic wrapped his arms around Felix, bringing him closer to himself. Felix ran his fingers through Cryaotic's soft, brown hair and the man shivered beneath him. Felix ran his tongue gently over Cryaotic's lip and he shyly granted him entrance. Once their tongues intertwined in a graceful dance, Cryaotic felt a wondrous sensation that he couldn't describe. It was just so pleasurable, that he had released a soft moan. They pulled apart and Felix kissed at Cryaotic's neck, making him tremble. Their bodies pressed so closely to one another that whenever the other moved, it had created a friction between them, and they'd both shudder at the sensation. Felix continued to kiss at his neck and collarbone and Cryaotic seemed to be losing himself in every single touch as Felix made his way back to Cryaotic's soft lips.

Ken had finally found what he was looking for, then made his way upstairs. He hoped that Felix was alright. He wasn't expecting the man to faint at the sight of his very much alive creation. But then again, Ken realized that he probably would have done the same if he believed that Cryaotic was dead, then to find him alive. Ken shrugged, walking down the hall and into the room. He stopped in bewilderment and almost passed out just as Felix had done. His mouth was hanging open as he stared at the unbelievable sight before him.

Felix and Cryaotic was on the bed with Felix on top, and they were making out rather heavily. They didn't even notice that Ken had walked in on them. They were still caught within their own little world.

"I, um..." Ken began. "I'm just gonna set this here," he said, placing the medicine that was meant for Felix's headache onto the small counter near the door. "I guess I'll just, um... Leave. Yea... Bye," Ken spoke, quickly exiting the room. He got his coat and shoes and just left the house, getting into his car and sitting there. His eyes were still wide and he shook his head to get a hold of himself. That was something he did NOT need to see.


	29. Chapter 29: Second Chance

[Chapter 29: Second Chance]

Felix and Cryaotic were sitting next to each other in their pajamas, playing video games. It was the day after Cryaotic had been revived, and all Felix wanted to do was to spend as much time the man he loved. The moment they had woken up, they were in one another's arms and sharing a kiss, bare skin pressing against each other. Felix had asked what Cryaotic wanted to do and he merely shrugged and said, "Video games?"

And so that's what they were doing now, dressed in pajamas and playing with concentrated faces. They didn't even bother to make breakfast. They just sat there and played, and it had gotten quite competitive. In order to distract the other, they'd place a kiss on a sensitive part of their body. Felix would do it to Cryaotic often, kissing his neck briefly and continuing to play as Cryaotic would lose focus and feel his face getting heated. "That's cheating, Felix," Cryaotic said after Felix had done it again for the seventh time.

"How is that cheating? I'm simply showing my love for you," Felix replied with a smirk on his face. Cryaotic glared at him playfully and Felix's smirk only widened. Cryaotic shoved him and Felix looked back at him.

"Are you challenging me?" Felix questioned.

"If that's what you wanna call it," Cryaotic answered, giving the same devious smirk that he'd always have on his face when he was little, only this time it was accompanied by a wink.

"When did you get so cocky?"

"What do you mean, Fe? I learned it from you," Cryaotic said, holding back his laugh although he was already chuckling. Felix tackled him and began to tickle him. Cryaotic finally burst into laughter, trying to hit his creator's hands away from him and escape. Felix had managed to pin him down and smiled triumphantly. Cryaotic unexpectedly wrapped his legs around Felix's torso and brought him closer, which surprised Felix. He smiled down at Cryaotic and placed a loving kiss upon his lips. The kiss had distracted Felix, allowing Cryaotic to flip them over and pin Felix down.

"Got ya," Cryaotic said with another wink. Felix realized that he had been tricked by his own creation and stared up at Cryaotic in slight wonder. Cryaotic was confused by Felix's gaze, but smiled anyway. Felix reached up and brushed the hair from Cryaotic's face. Felix's stare had gradually turned into one of adoration, love, and interest.

"I will never be able to fathom how beautiful you are," Felix whispered in awe, and Cryaotic's face darkened significantly. Felix then flipped them back over, Cryaotic being caught off guard and looking up into Felix's sky blue eyes. He managed to smile, although he began to feel shy beneath his creator's gaze. Felix finally closed the space in between them, wrapping his arms fully around his lover. Cryaotic held onto him tightly, deepening the kiss. Before it could even grow more passionate, there was a knock at the door. They pulled apart and Felix sighed, rolling his eyes. Cryaotic chuckled and smiled up at his creator.

"I'll be back," Felix said, removing himself from Cryaotic and heading towards the door. Once he opened the door, of course it was none other than his best friend Ken.

"Are you going to be one of those people who always come at the wrong time?" Felix asked.

"No..." Ken answered, eyes shifting awkwardly. "Why? Were you two, um... Busy?"

"No, Ken... What?" Felix questioned, finally realizing what he just said. "Dude, just... Just come in."

Ken walked in cautiously and looked around. "Where's Cry?"

"In the living room."

Ken walked into the living room and found Cryaotic laying on his stomach, face looking as if it had been struck by boredom. Once noticing that someone else was in the room, he sat up and smiled. Once noticing it was Ken, his smile widened. "Hi Ken!"

"Hey Cry, how's it goin'? Not feeling strange, are you?"

"No... No, not at all."

Ken nodded and sat down in the chair across from the couch that Cryaotic was placed on. Felix sat next to Cryaotic and took his hand. Cryaotic happily entwined his fingers with Felix's and placed a kiss on his cheek. Ken smiled, but also wondered when they had even gotten together.

"So... When were you two going to tell me that you were together?" Ken inquired, and Cryaotic blushed as Felix shrugged. "So when did it happen?"

"After school on the last day," Felix answered, and Ken nodded, feeling happy that Felix took his advice that day. Ken then noticed a mark on Cryaotic's neck and felt embarrassed for him. He remembered what he had walked in on and he felt awkward. "Someone's got a hickey," Ken pointed out. "Y'all been gettin' freaky?"

Cryaotic's face got even redder than before and Felix shook his head at Ken. Eventually, they had forgotten about the subject and just began to hang out. It was nice for them to just chill and be together. It was like being around family. In fact, they were family. Cryaotic of course wasn't sure what an actual family should be like, but he had found the meaning of it because of these two men within his life. For awhile, they played video games and watched movies. Ken was the one to make lunch, and Felix made dinner when the time came.

It was nice to have Ken over and before he left, he had shouted out to them, "Use a condom, kids!" Felix smacked his forehead, and Cryaotic blushed heavily once again. Felix turned to Cryaotic and gave him a smile. Cryaotic bit his lip shyly, and looked down onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" Felix asked.

"Yea... Ken was just making me feel kind of nervous," Cryaotic said.

"Well, you know... Ken is always saying silly things," Felix said. They felt awkward, just standing there not knowing what to say to each other. Felix took his hand and led him up the stairs, and after they got dressed, Cryaotic went to go fix some of Felix's old equipment while Felix layed down upon the bed to read. It was a comfortable silence that they both enjoyed and it remained that way for awhile. Finally, Felix placed the book down and got up, walking over to Cryaotic and placing a kiss onto his neck. Cryaotic gave a content sigh and turned to look at Felix. He looked sad, so Cryaotic immediately stood and took his hands.

"What's wrong, Fe?"

"When you died... I was afraid that I had lost you forever. I wasn't sure what to think. It felt like my worst nightmare had come true, and - "

"Felix," Cryaotic spoke, stopping Felix by taking his face into his hands. "Stop. I was given a second chance. I was given life because I know within my heart that we're supposed to be together."

"But before you died, it seemed like you knew it was going to happen and you were ready for it. You didn't even have enough trust in me to keep you alive. Why?" Felix asked, saddened by that fact.

"Because I honestly thought I was done for. Felix, I was growing rapidly and you know that. Death was a major possibility. I know you're exceedingly smart Felix, but how would you have been able to save me?"

"I could have done it..." Felix muttered, looking away.

"But you already have," Cryaotic said, smiling up at his creator. "Your very being dwells within me. Because of you, that second chance was granted to me. You really think I'd be here without you? Well, Ken helped me as well... But you're the one I fell for." Felix smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

"I really do love you, Cry. I don't think I'd ever be able to live without you."

"I know, Fe. I love you too. And I'll always be here with you, so you don't even have to worry about living without me," Cryaotic said, kissing Felix's cheek. Felix took his hand and kissed it, then pulled him forward and kissed his soft lips. Cryaotic's knees had buckled and he almost fell, but Felix had held him as close as possible. He then pulled Cryaotic over to the bed and layed him down, moving over him and kissing him more passionately than before. Just when it was growing more heated, Cryaotic had told him to stop.

"I don't think I can go any further," Cryaotic muttered.

"That's fine, Cry. You know that I'll always wait until you're ready," Felix told him.

"No..." Cryaotic protested. "No, I'm ready, I'm just... I don't know what to do. I don't know how to... How to show and express love," Cryaotic admitted. Felix knew that he was completely new to this, and he caressed Cryaotic's cheek, shushing his rants and worries. He gave a gentle kiss to Cryaotic's lips and told him to relax and allow him to show him how to physically express love.

Cryaotic allowed Felix to kiss him and followed his lead. Felix ran his fingers down his side and he trembled, wrapping his arms around him. Felix was slow with him, trying to give Cryaotic as much pleasure as possible. It was then that Cryaotic knew the meaning of love and making love. It was so beautiful and compassionate, and Felix touched him so smoothly, so delicately, as if he was made out of porcelain. It was the most incredible feeling that Cryaotic had ever felt, and it was the most romantic expression of love for the both of them.

"I love you," Cryaotic had whispered breathlessly to Felix after they had reached the clouds of heaven together, and gracefully floated back down to earth.

"I love you too, Cry," Felix whispered back, and they pulled themselves closer to one another. Cryaotic had fallen asleep immediately, head resting on his creator's chest. He ran his fingers through Cryaotic's slightly damp hair and kissed his forehead. He pulled Cryaotic closer to his body, and the sleeping creation automatically cuddled closer to him. Felix caressed his cheek and whispered a soft declaration of love, then fell asleep with the love of his life within his arms.


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

[Chapter 30: Epilogue]

[A Few Months Later]

"So... You're like... a human now? I don't get it."

"Yes, you've asked me plenty of times before. And I don't get it either."

"You're weird, Cry. The weirdest person I've ever met, but the coolest."

Cryaotic laughed, looking up at the brown haired boy with curious brown eyes. "Thanks Chris," Cryaotic replied, and they continued to play their card games. Cryaotic was visiting Chris in the hospital. It turned out that the cancer they had found within him wasn't as benign as they had expected. Luckily, the doctors had treated the cancer early and had given Chris surgery. He was now cancer free, but still had to stay in the hospital for awhile. Cryaotic would visit him with Felix, and sometimes Ken, but Felix was getting something for Chris and he had told Cryaotic to keep that a secret.

"I'll be getting out of the hospital soon," Chris informed him and Cryaotic smiled. "Yea man, you excited?" he asked Chris, and the boy shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter to me, I guess. It isn't like I'm going to do anything interesting when I leave the hospital. I'm just going to head back home and be homeschooled like usual and wait for my brother to get home so we can play together. It's the same thing everyday, actually," Chris explained. Cryaotic frowned, feeling sorry for the young boy.

"Have you ever spoken to your mom about allowing you to go to school? I think it would be nice if you could be with kids your age," Cryaotic said.

"Eh..." Chris mumbled and shrugged. "Aren't you my age?"

"No," Cryaotic answered. "I aged a lot faster, so I'm a lot older."

"Gosh, you're weird," Chris established once more, and Cryaotic laughed again. "Hey, where's your friend? You know, the one with the funny accent." Cryaotic frowned and thought about it. Well, both of his friends had an accent. Cryaotic looked at him and shrugged.

"Depends on which one you're talking about. They both sound funny," Cryaotic joked.

"The blonde one," Chris said, after laughing at Cryaotic.

"Oh, he should be here soon. He was out getting something... Where's your mom and dad?"

"My dad works all the time, so I hardly get to see him. My mom is out doing some shopping. She said she would be back soon," Chris answered. "Oh, and I win again."

"You always win. I swear you must be cheating," Cryaotic said.

"No! You just suck at playing cards!" Cryaotic glared at him and hit him with a pillow. They began to laugh and playfully argue with each other. Chris had really grown close to Cryaotic. It was like having another big brother. It was the same for Cryaotic, who had deemed him as his little brother in the first place. Felix walked into the room without them noticing, seeing the two argue with each other and throw pillows.

"I see you two have started the fun without me," he said. They both stopped and looked up at Felix with innocent smiles on their faces. Behind Felix, a woman that they all had recognized walked into the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Walker," Cryaotic greeted.

"Hey mom!" Chris shouted. "Did you bring me something to eat? Hospital food sucks."

"Is that all you ever think of? Food?" Cryaotic asked in a teasing manner and Chris hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Sadly, yes," Mrs. Walker stated, walking over and hugging Cryaotic, then kissing her son on his forehead. "Come on, mom! Not in front of my friends!" His mother rolled her eyes and handed him a personal pizza, which he had gotten quite excited over. "I have another surprise for you, Chris. Well, Mr. Kjellberg here helped me out a bit. I decided that you can go to school when you get out of the hospital."

"Really?!" He shouted out excitedly. Mrs. Walker nodded and allowed Felix to talk.

"Yea, that's why I got you this. Go on and open it," Felix said, and Chris did so, finding a new backpack and school supplies from his mom, but also his very own iPod and a cool set of headphones from Felix.

"These are cool! Thanks guys," Chris said. Cryaotic and Felix got ready to leave, giving Chris the secret handshake and hugging Mrs. Walker. Before Cryaotic exited the room, Mrs. Walker stopped him and smiled.

"Listen, Ryan... I just wanted to thank you for always being a good friend towards my son. You and Mr. Kjellberg. It's nice to have such friendly neighbors like the two of you, but... I've been meaning to ask, where is that little boy that used to live with the two of you? He used to play with Chris all the time and he looks a lot like you," Mrs. Walker finished. Cryaotic gave her a smile and she looked at him as if a lightbulb went off in her head.

"You...? It's you? How...?"

"I questioned the same thing, Mrs. Walker. I'll be by to see Chris tomorrow if that's alright?" She nodded dumbly in response, still shocked that the young boy she saw playing in her yard with her son was now a grown man. She eventually smiled and gave him one final hug, and he turned to catch up with Felix.

"Is she alright?" Felix questioned, and Cryaotic nodded with a smile, taking Felix's hand. "That was a nice thing you did for Chris," Cryaotic said, and Felix gave him a smile.

"It was the right thing to do. It was also good that we were able to convince her to let Chris go to school. I think it'd be best for him," Felix stated. "So... Ken wanted us to come over. He said he had something special for us. So shall we go?" Cryaotic nodded in response and they left the hospital then headed for Ken's house. Once they were there, Ken let them in and gave them a big hug.

"I thought we'd spend some time together considering how school we'll be starting up again for us soon. But it's also the year anniversary of how long our little buddy has been with us!" Ken shouted proudly, wrapping an arm around Cryaotic. Cryaotic smiled up at Ken, giving off a small blush. "So basically... Happy Birthday Cry!"

"What's a birthday?"

"What's a -" Ken was going to repeat Cryaotic but stopped, then turned to Felix. "What have you been teaching this kid? I swear he knows everything in the world but the simplest things that he should know!"

Felix shrugged and gave a smile and Ken shook his head. They decided to celebrate by playing some of Cryaotic's favorite games and make some of his favorite foods. It was a good day for Cryaotic because he was able to spend time with all of his friends and loved ones. They spent hours playing games, watching movies, and making lame jokes. It was full of fun and laughter.

After spending a significant time with Ken, they decided to leave, thanking Ken for allowing them to come over. They returned home and Cryaotic flopped down onto the couch. Although he had a great day, he was tired. Felix sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Cryaotic gazed up at him and smiled as Felix placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

"It's been a long year," Felix began. "Possibly one of the most challenging years of my life. There were bad times and good times, but we made it through. That's exactly why I love and care about you so much. I got something for you. Ken's not the only one who remembered this day."

Felix stood to go and get something, and Cryaotic sat up out of curiosity. He looked over where Felix had gone and waited for the blonde to return. Once Felix got back, he held something behind him so Cryaotic wouldn't be able to see. Cryaotic smirked at him and tried to grab at whatever was behind his back, but Felix kept it out of his reach. Felix sat down before him and told him to close his eyes and he did so. Felix opened the box that he had behind his back and gazed at the two necklaces that were shaped like puzzle pieces. One had Felix's name and the other had Cryaotic's name. Felix grabbed the one with his name on it and draped it over Cryaotic's neck, then slipped on the one with Cryaotic's name over his head.

"Open your eyes," Felix said, and Cryaotic opened them. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be looking at until he noticed a necklace hanging on Felix's neck. It was a small puzzle piece on a silver chain with Cryaotic's name engraved into it. Felix pointed at his chest and Cryaotic looked down, seeing the same kind of puzzle piece necklace except his had Felix's name engraved on it.

"Check this out," Felix stated, leaning closer to Cryaotic and connecting the puzzle pieces together, and they stuck together like glue. The necklaces were like magnets, and they clung onto each other and didn't fall apart unless it was forced. Cryaotic had a big and bright smile on his face.

"I love it," Cryaotic spoke with awe, still staring down at the two necklaces that were connected. Once he looked up into Felix's gorgeous sky blue eyes, he realized how incredibly close they were and he blushed. "Thank you, Felix. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome, Cry," Felix replied, finally closing the gap between them and kissing him. Cryaotic wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Their kiss was filled with so much love that it was making Cryaotic's heart pound within his chest. This was why he loved Felix. He cared so much for him and loved him more than anything in the world. Cryaotic was his everything, and Felix was the same to Cryaotic. Felix couldn't have asked for anyone else than Cryaotic. He was all he needed in his life, and he felt so incredibly lucky that he had someone like Cryaotic. He was just so precious to him and he knew that he would never let Cryaotic go.

They pulled apart but their necklaces remained together. Felix leaned his forehead against Cryaotic's, and he caressed his cheek. "You'll always be my beautiful creation," Felix whispered, kissing him once more as Cryaotic cheeks reddened ever so slightly. "I love you Cryaotic."

"I love you too, Fe."

**THE END**

_"Anything that is created is made with the love from the creator's heart. That is what makes the creation so beautiful."_

**PREVIOUS STORY: The Masked Man (PewdieCry) - If you haven't read it already, please check it out!**

**NEXT STORY: Novus Ordo Seclorum (PewdieCry)**


End file.
